You Always Have Been
by Eyes.Open.1901
Summary: COMPLETE. Sort of a role reversal, this time Ashley is the new kid at school as her mom ships her off to boarding school for her junior year. There she meets and falls in love with Spencer.
1. Welcome to Highland Academy

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own SoN, those rights belong to Tom Lynch.

**Summary**: Sort of a role reversal, this time Ashley is the new kid at school as her mom ships her off to boarding school for her sophomore year. There she meets and falls in love with Spencer.

**Rating:** Right now it's rated T, later on it might change, but I'll give you guys fair warning ahead of time.

_Prologue – Ashley Davies_

**Ashley's POV**

Being the daughter of a famous rock star, music always came easy to me. It was sort of my outlet to another world, my safe haven as you may, where I could go and not have to hide who I truly was. I could just be Ashley Davies.

Not many things can give you that feeling in life, that sort of freedom, hell you're lucky if you can find one thing that makes you feel that way. In my sophomore year of high school I was lucky enough to find a second. Although instead of it being in the form of music, it was in the form of a beautiful blonde whose blue eyes you could get lost in forever. And from the first moment that I laid my eyes on Spencer Carlin, I, Ashley Davies, was a goner.

------------------------

_Chapter 1 – Welcome to Highland Academy_

**Ashley's POV**

"God... I can't believe my mom is shipping me off to some preppy boarding school just to get me out of the house. This is complete bull shit!" Ashley thought as her driver dropped her off in front of Highland Academy.

As she glanced around at all the tall archaic buildings, all she could do is shake her head.

"Seriously, this is what I get for having a gold digging mom who's too busy worrying about her daughter being in the house when she brings home the day's meat..." she sighed while continue to gaze around the new campus. "Alright Ashley, well you might as well make the most of it. Who knows, this school might have some hotties. Highland Academy I hope you are ready for Ashley Davies."

She grabbed her bags off of the curbs and headed towards the administrative offices. Not soon after waiting outside the head mistress' office, Ashley was told to come in and was greeted by a grey-haired elderly woman, and a petite chestnut-haired girl who looked no older than Ashley.

"Welcome to Highland Academy Miss Davies, I hope your drive here was satisfactory. I'm head mistress Jones, and this is Miss Evans. She'll be assisting you in your transition here at the academy."

"Hi, I'm Teagan." The girl got up with the hugest grin on her face and put her hand out towards Ashley, who just ignored it.

"So does that mean she's going to carry my books? And actually, these bags are quite heavy too, how about them?" Ashley put on a smug look and chuckled underneath her breath while looking at the tiny girl who was still grinning away.

"How about Miss Evans shows you to your room Miss Davies, seeing as she is across the hall from you. As for carrying your books and bags, well I think you can manage that on your own don't you think?"

Ashley rolling her eyes, "Fine... well at least my money came in handy scoring me a single room. Let's go Teagan, I don't have all day."

Just as Ashley and Teagan were leaving, she felt a small tap on her shoulder and turned around to find head mistress Jones holding some folded up clothes, "Don't forget these Miss Davies, you'll be needing them first thing tomorrow when you attend class, and I do mean attend class."

"Uniforms. Great, another perk to being at boarding school, what are they going to do next, put a ball and chain on me, maybe even a leash? This is going to be a long year..." Ashley thought to herself.

She turned around to find Teagan there looking at her, still grinning, "Ready?" Ashley nodded and she followed Teagan towards the dorms.

-----------------------------

Much to Ashley's surprise, inside the dorm was pretty decent. It looked like it had been recently renovated, and the washrooms weren't overly nasty. Teagan had been talking nonstop since leaving the head mistress' office, and frankly it was getting on Ashley's nerves. Ashley never had much patience for people like Teagan, and why should a new school stop her? So on the count of 3, Ashley planned on giving Teagan a little piece of her mind. 3... 2...

"...So here's your room! And mine is just right across the hall, isn't that the greatest?" Teagan grinned, interrupting Ashley's thought process, who just rolled her eyes at the smiling girl. For the life of her, Ashley could not figure out how one girl could have so much energy, or who could smile that much without getting a sore face.

"Get yourself settled in and then come meet my roommate okay Ashley? She's the best, we can show you around campus. It's so beautiful, I know you'll just love it!"

"Oh I'm sure I will..." Ashley said trying to humour the girl as she made her way into her room. If Teagan's roommate was anything like her, she was going to have serious trouble not strangling them both by the end of the year.

Finally Ashley was alone, she rubbed her temples from an exhausting five minutes with Teagan and then pulled out her music and started writing, knowing it would make her feel better.

An hour later, Ashley was interrupted by a soft knock on her door. Figuring it was probably Teagan she ignored it, she much rather stay in her room and write her music. Unfortunately for Ashley, three more knocks followed the first one and she knew that Teagan was not going away. She got up and opened the door reluctantly, confirming it was in fact the girl, who still yet again had that big grin on her face. It took every ounce in her body to not smack the girl, just to wipe that grin off of her face.

"Ashley, what took you so long, I thought you were going to take forever to open this door! I wanted to introduce you to my roommate." Teagan moved to the side and pointed to her right as Ashley peaked outside her door.

And there she was, standing beside Teagan was the blonde bombshell, with blue eyes that were as clear as the ocean. Ashley found herself scanning the blonde up and down, and then abruptly stopping when she reached the girl's eyes. Ashley just stood there utterly amazed at the colour. She had never seen such a vibrant shade of blue before, and they quickly changed to a darker tone when Spencer realized how long Ashley had been staring.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Carlin," the blonde said while running her fingers through her hair, and giving a soft cough to subtly hint that Ashley had still yet to break eye contact.

"Woah..." Ashley mistakenly said out loud, which caused the two girls in front of her to giggle and caused Spencer to give her a subtle smirk.

"I mean uh, hi, I'm Ashley." Ashley said trying to recover, but blushing at the fact that Spencer obviously noticed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 2 coming your way now guys, I plan to add in Spencer's POV in here and introduce more characters into the mix as having just three would be majorly boring. Later on I'll start to add in the POV's too so it's just not all Spencer/Ashley POV.

Anyways, here we go, hope you guys enjoy. This is more of a past the time sort of thing than anything else, just cause I'm extremely bored and had nothing better to do.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I do not own SoN, those rights belong to Tom Lynch.

_**Flashbacks**__ are in italics. _

_Chapter 2 – The Calm Before the Storm_

**Ashley's POV**

It had been two days since that terrible debacle with Teagan and Spencer. It wasn't like me to daze off like that, I mean I have had plenty of hot girlfriends back in LA and none of them had the effect that Spencer had on me. I've tried to avoid her like the plague ever since, although I haven't been very successful seeing as she has three classes with me. Not to mention she sits next to me every chance she gets and insists on trying to make eye contact and start conversations. It's like she's doing it just to piss me off.

And then there's Teagan, I swear if she was an animal, she would be a leech. Every time I come out of my room, boom, there she is! And of course, she wouldn't be Teagan if she wasn't grinning away and trying to talk my ear off.

I've started hanging out with this guy Cameron just to have a reason to be away from Teagan. I met him one day in the quad while I was running away trying to avoid her.

"_Hey Ashley, wait up! We can totally go and have lunch together!" Teagan shrieks as Ashley is running away. _

"_Sorry Teagan, I gotta.... ummph! What the hell?" Ashley not realizing where she's going, looks up from the ground to see she's ran into some tall muscular brunette._

"_Are you okay? Sorry about that I wasn't really paying attention, my name's Cameron." Ashley gives the boy a small smirk after taking his hand to help her back up. _

"_Ashley, and no worries. I much rather run into you than have to deal with that," pointing towards Teagan, who is still running towards her, howling Ashley's name. _

_Cameron laughs at the sight of Teagan, "Yeah... Teagan is an interesting one. How'd you manage that one? She's kind of crazy if you ask me. I mean I never see that girl not smiling."_

"_Thank you! I thought it was just me...But uh head mistress Jones set her up as my 'transition assistant' cause I just transferred here from LA." _

"_LA huh? Sweet, I'm from Long Beach. Hey do you want to get out of here before Teagan catches up with us. No offense, but that girl does drive me insane."_

_Ashley loved this guy, the fact that he found Teagan just as annoying as Ashley did, just made her day. Ashley nodded at Cameron, and followed him as they quickly left the quad, away from Teagan. _

"Hey Ash, over here!" Cameron yelled as Ashley entered the on campus cafe. He was sitting in the back booth with his friend Drew, and Drew's girlfriend Taylor.

They all seemed like decent people, I mean both Drew and Cameron were on the basketball team, so they were both gorgeous. Not that Ashley would go for them or anything. Drew had a more athletic build than Cameron, and was a bit more jock-like. Cameron was the first real friend Ashley made at the academy, one that reminded her of her friends back home. He wasn't your stereotypical jock, and as much as he would deny it, Cameron was actually a sensitive guy deep down.

As for Drew's girlfriend Taylor, she's a petite blonde who Cameron introduced him to. You think the star shooting guard for the basketball team would date the head cheerleader or something, but Taylor was just your average down to earth girl.

"Hey you guys, sorry that I'm late. I got cornered by Teagan and she just wouldn't stop talking."

"Man Ash, you really need to give that girl a piece of your mind already. You're way too nice to her. It'd be for her own good," Drew weighing in on the topic.

Cameron let out a laugh, "Don't go there Drew, I've been on Ashley's case about her for a week now. Anyways, this guy on the team, Josh, well his girlfriend is having a party tonight, what do you think Ash, want to hit it up with us?"

"Hell yeah, you guys have yet to experience the true LA Ashley Davies!" She responded with excitement. The Ashley Davies everyone knew back in LA could never turn down a good time, and that was not going to change here.

"Sick, well Drew and I have to bounce, we have practice in fifteen. Coach scheduled a late practice because we have lots to work on before Tuesday's game. But we'll swing by your room at like 9?" Cameron said while getting up out of the booth and putting some cash on the table to pay for the drinks.

"Cool, that will give me some time to work on my music before we head out. I haven't been able to write a decent verse ever since..." Ashley cut herself off and her mind strayed to those blue eyes that she had longed to see in a while, "That girl..."

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

"Kyla, do I really have to come tonight? I mean I probably won't know anyone there because it's all your friends," Spencer said over the phone.

"Yes, you are my best friend, and I expect you to be there, plus, there will be tons of people there I'm sure you'll know at least one or two people."

After coming to Highland, Spencer had found herself not really into the party scene. She excluded herself from that sort of crowd just so she wouldn't be put in a situation where she had to go to one. Unfortunately her best friend, Kyla was a bit of the party animal, and with a boyfriend who was on the basketball team, parties were a weekly activity. Still the thoughts of alcohol and drugs did not sit pretty with Spencer, and all it did was bring back memories of that horrible summer night.

"_Come on Spence, bottoms up!" _

"_Alright guys, but this is the last one!"Spencer laughed and before long, she had found herself beyond intoxicated and being handed drinks here and there._

_She woke up the next morning in an empty bedroom, with no recollection of what happened the night prior. Just foggy memories before everything when completely black. _

"So girl, 7 o'clock alright? I need you here to help me set up, and then we can get ready together!" Kyla said, bringing Spencer out of her flashback.

"Fine... but you totally owe me for this Ky. I've got to run, but I'll see you tonight," Spencer chuckled quietly and then hanging up the phone. After having those sickening memories arise again, she felt she needed some air.

Spencer headed out of her room and into the quad to find Ashley sitting by herself on a bench. Walking closer towards her, Spencer notices Ashley holding what seems to be a notebook.

"You can't possibly be doing schoolwork on a Friday night?"

Ashley looked up and noticed Spencer standing there looking at her expectantly, "Actually, I'm working on lyrics. Well at least trying to, I haven't been able to write anything good for a while."

"I didn't know you write, do you sing and play too?" Spencer asked, quite curious to get a little insight into this girl who has been blatantly avoiding her.

Sitting down, Spencer noticed Ashley stir a bit, noting her obviously discomfort about the subject, and their proximity.

"Yeah, my dad's kind of a rock star so he taught me to play when I was a little girl. And I guess I got lucky since I got his voice too." Ashley finally replied, still feeling a little uneasy about how close Spencer is sitting beside her.

"At least your dad has a cool job, my mom's a doctor and my dad's a social worker. How boring is that?" Spencer said cheerfully, trying to get a rise out of the auburn-haired girl.

"Well I'm sure your parents sent you here for the education, and not because they wanted you out of their house like mine did." Ashley replied in a resentful tone. Truthfully, she hated living in her house, but she loved LA and all of her friends were there too.

"Actually they sent me here because I was being difficult after that incident," Spencer wanted to say, but she decided to dodge the topic.

"Is that why you're having trouble writing, cause you miss being back home?" As Spencer raised her eyebrow, she noticed Ashley reposition herself on the bench. She chuckled to herself over the power she had to make this girl squirm.

"No... I'm just a bit distracted, that's all." Ashley said while carefully gazing over at the blonde and blushing a little, and trying everything in her power to not look into those deep blue eyes.

"Distracted? Distracted by what?" Spencer said glumly, knowing exactly what Ashley was being distracted by. It wouldn't have taken a brain surgeon to know that Ashley had a thing for her, Ashley would always get flustered whenever she was around. And after asking that question Spencer couldn't help giggling and the sight of Ashley fiddling. She found it completely adorable.

Before Ashley could respond, Spencer's cell phone went off. Spencer peered at her caller id, Kyla...

"Hey Ky, what's going on?" Spencer picked up the phone, still keeping her eyes on Ashley.

"Girl where you at? I came by your room, but Teagan said you out."

Spencer taking her eyes off of Ashley and looking down at her feet, "Is it seven already? Sorry Ky, I'm out in the quad with a..." Spencer turns and sees that Ashley is no longer there. "...friend."

"Alright well get your butt over here pronto, your best friend needs you! Turns out that Josh's teammates have been spreading the word like mad about tonight so we need to go and grab more supplies. I swear that boy Cameron cannot keep his mouth shut sometimes."

Spencer just laughs at her best friend while getting up and heading back towards the dorms. She's a bit frustrated as her call interrupted her conversation with Ashley, but there's nothing she could do about it now seeing as Ashley just got up and left.

Shaking her head, Spencer whispers to herself, "That girl..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. You Don’t Need a Chance

So here is chapter 3. I know it's sort of been slow, but I had to work it up to the big party. I hope I can convey it the way I imagined it. To have it come out in writing like you have it in your head is always difficult, but I tried my best. It's longer than the previous two chapters because I didn't want to separate the party up into two chapters.

By the way, I just noticed how similar the names Cameron and Carmen are, it just happened that way. I just really liked the name so I used it and it was just coincidence. I wasn't trying to make Cameron the boy version of Carmen or anything like that...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SoN or anything related. It belongs to Tom Lynch.

_**Flashbacks**__ are in italics. _

_Chapter 3 – You Don't Need a Chance_

**Ashley's POV**

"Not bad Cameron, I'm actually impressed. This party actually looks pretty decent," Ashley remarked as she scanned the house, and giving Cameron a little nudge.

"Ye of little faith Ash, have I let you down yet? You have to be more trusting. I know what I am talking about. I'm going to go find some of the guys on the team, but save me a dance alright Ash?" Cameron yelled while making his way towards the kitchen.

Ashley just shook her head and nodded as the brunette walked away.

"It's one of the benefits of being friends with the guys on the team," Taylor whispered into Ashley's ear. "Among other things..." Ashley followed Taylor's gaze towards a group of good looking guys standing around the keg. Ashley just smiled at Taylor, since clearly she had not picked up yet that Ashley wasn't into guys.

She left Taylor and Drew near the front door to fend for themselves. She quickly dodged into the kitchen grabbing two shots, downing them and grabbing another drink while making her way to the large area of the house where the music was playing.

Ashley found herself nodding along to the music, not wanting to go out and dance until she had finished her drink. Drinking and dancing was never a good combination for Ashley and always resulted in having to buy a new shirt. She had just finished the remainder of her drink when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. A shiver went down Ashley's spine, and she didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. Being polite, she turned anyways to confirm those blue eyes staring right back at her.

"Oh boy... this is not good," Ashley thought to herself, starting to feel the alcohol in her system. She scanned Spencer's body up and down for probably a bit too long, getting caught up in everything Spencer. Spencer looked amazing tonight in a tiny white mini skirt and a small top that fell just right off her shoulders. Ashley had never noticed how great Spencer's legs were, maybe because every time she looked at her, all she could do is look at her eyes. But tonight she noticed, oh god did she notice.

"Hey Ashley, why did you run off so fast earlier? And why did you not tell me you were coming tonight, I would've taken more time to get ready and made myself look hotter," Spencer said while biting her lower lip.

Ashley's eyes could not help but widen. "Hotter..?" Ashley thought to herself, taking a big gulp, "And was Spencer Carlin really flirting with her?" She shook her head trying to shake out the feeling of alcohol lingering and noticed Spencer in front of her giggling.

"Come on Ash, let's dance," Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

-----------------------------

**Cameron's POV**

"Yo Josh your girl has a sick house," Cameron shouts as he enters the kitchen which is full of his teammates.

"Cam! About time you got here man. Here, start catching up!" Josh tosses Cameron a beer and opens a new one for himself. "Where's Drew?"

"He's with Taylor so don't expect him to get in on any of the fun," Cameron says while throwing his head back, gesturing towards the front door. Just then, Ashley comes bolting into the kitchen, downs two shots and grabs a cup and bolts back out, colliding with a guy on the way.

"Damn man, that Ashley Davies is looking fine tonight!" Aiden, one of the guys on the team, walks into the kitchen and points out. "Cam, do you mind if I try and hit that or what?"

Cameron laughs quietly to himself, knowing for a fact that Ashley won't be interested, "Yeah man, go for it! It's cool, we're just friends." Taking another sip of his beer, he turns and laughs again at the huge grin his answer gained from Aiden.

Aiden was the starting point guard for the team and of course with that came his huge ego that could fill an entire room. Cameron had nothing against the guy, but he was way too cocky for his own good. He wasn't the kind of guy who did relationships, just hook-ups.

"Sweet, alright guys watch how it is done," Aiden cockily says while grabbing a beer and exiting towards the dance floor.

Cameron worked his way past his teammates and followed Aiden towards the floor. He wanted to witness Aiden striking out, which surely he was going to do if he knew Ashley. She was definitely going to make it a big scene too.

Cameron and Aiden both stopped dead in their tracks when they got to the big room and noticed Spencer and Ashley dancing. Spencer's arms were tightly wrapped securely around Ashley's neck as her arms were wrapped around Spencer's waist. Cameron couldn't help but smirk noticing how cute the two of them were together, and just how 'non-friends' their dancing looked. Of course, Ashley would never agree with him, she wasn't the type of person who was all for sharing feelings.

"Looks like you've got some competition there Aid," Cameron leaned over and patted Aiden on the back, chuckling and taking another sip of his beer.

"Yeah, you know what, I'm just going to go find Madison, she's always an easy lay. I don't have the energy to put up with cock-blocking friends of hers," Aiden noted, looking a bit upset that he wouldn't be hooking up with Ashley tonight. Madison was the head cheerleader and was known for giving it up to guys before even knowing their names. She didn't mind the reputation because no one would dare cross her path. Guys would just want to get with her, and the girls were scared shitless of her. Aiden eventually just shrugged off the disappointment and went to go find Madison.

Cameron still watching Spencer and Ashley dance, suddenly is pushed towards the wall.

"What the hell?"

"Where have you been mister? I haven't seen you in a week. What you just hook up with a girl and then don't call her again?" A black-haired girl says firmly while continuing to push Cameron against the wall, pulling his lips closer to hers so that he could feel her breath.

"Logan... Hey, sorry I've just been really..." and before Cameron could get anything else out, Logan had her lips all over his and was engulfed in a deep passionate kiss. Cameron obviously not going to fight it, pulled her closer towards him, intensifying the kiss between the two.

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

It's been three songs now that I've been dancing with Spencer. I don't know if it's the alcohol or not, but I actually am starting to let my guard down. There's no use trying to avoid it anymore, it's impossible to try. I like Spencer Carlin. I can't help but want to pull her closer to me, even if it's not possible as our bodies are already tightly against one another. The scent of the girl and her hands on my neck just send my body into overdrive. I still can't help but hold back somewhat, knowing all too well where this will probably lead. Hump and dump, that's what my friend's called the old Ashley Davies' way of life, but somehow I just don't think that's what I want this time.

"You know Ash, if you stop hiding long enough, someone may actually get the chance to take your breath away," Spencer whispers in Ashley's ear while caressing the back of her neck.

"How is it possible that this girl can see right through me so easily?" Ashley thought to herself, being completely thrown off by Spencer's remark.

She glanced up to see Spencer looking deeply into her brown eyes and giving her the most delicate of a smile.

"You're right... I'm tired of hiding." Ashley mumbled softly into Spencer's ear and then gently rested her forehead against Spencer's.

"But you don't need a chance to take my breath away Spence, you managed to do that the second you walked into my life." Ashley said while guiding her hand up to Spencer's cheek, and gazing into her eyes.

For a kiss to be really good, and I mean _really_ good, you want it to mean something. You want it to be with someone you can't get out of your head, so that when your lips finally touch you feel it everywhere. You want it to say everything that you're feeling at that exact moment, and every moment before and after that. For a kiss to be really good, it has to be undeniable, so much that just the mere contact of that someone makes you want to rip off their clothes right then and there. And believe me when I say when I touched Spencer, I wanted to take her right then and there.

When our lips collided it was like the whole world came crashing down around me. I became undone for the first time in my entire life, and it was unlike any feeling I had felt before.

As she sucked on my bottom lip, I let out a soft moan into her mouth. I deepened the kiss as I caressed my tongue against her top lip, gaining further access into her mouth, while at the same time sliding my hand down to the small of her back.

The moment was so perfect. As I moved my hand from her back to her waist so I could grab onto her and keep her close, Spencer let out a soft moan, "Ash..." I could feel her breathing start to pick up as she groaned my name.

I pulled out of the kiss just to stare at those blue eyes once again. I could literally get lost in them forever. I'm sure I had the hugest grin on my face in that moment, but I honestly didn't care. Spencer was looking right back at me, her eyes falling back on my lips while she softly bit her lower lip.

I chuckled as I leaned my forehead back onto hers, "I'm parched, come on let's go grab ourselves a drink." Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand delicately but firm, and then made their way towards the kitchen.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

"Come on Spence, bottoms up!" Ashley shouted while handing Spencer a shot of tequila.

Spencer, being thrown back into that horrible summer night, "What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry, you don't have to," Ashley noticing a worried look in Spencer's eyes, puts her hands on Spencer's waist and grasps tightly. "Are you okay babe?"

"_Are you okay babe?" says a voice unrecognizable to Spencer as she found herself looking up at the ceiling. Soon after, she passed out. _

_She regained consciousness later that night, and all she can feel is a soft surface underneath her. She tries to open her eyes fully, but nothing happens. She tries to pull her hand free, nothing. She soon feels someone overtop of her. All she can do is lay there as she feels rough hands all over her body and rugged lips devouring her skin. Soon she feels her pants being taken off, and she feels so helpless not being able to move. A minute later her legs are being spread and a strong heavy force is thrusting inside of her. She tries to struggle, still nothing... _

_She's lying on the bed, tears start falling from her face waiting until it is over. And all she wishes is that she remembered who gave her that last drink..._

"Hey, are you still with me?" Ashley's hand came up and cupped Spencer's face.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go..." Spencer responded while burying her face in her hands and started to cry while running out of the house.

"Spencer! Wait!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. The Aftermath

So chapter 4, I hope I didn't disappoint with chapter 3. It took me awhile to actually feel good about it. I still have a few things I don't like, but I figured it'd have to do.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SoN or anything related to it. Tom Lynch does.

The song used in this chapter is "For Our Elegant Caste" by Of Montreal. It's in _italics__**.**_

_Chapter 4 – The Aftermath_

**Ashley's POV**

"Spencer open up please, it's me Ashley! I know you're in there, just please let me in," Ashley calmly said with her face pressed against Spencer's door, knocking so very lightly.

A moment later, Ashley hears a small voice coming from inside, "Ash, I really don't feel like talking. Can you please just go?"

"Spence, I really don't think you should be alone right now when you're so upset. Can you please just talk to me? Did I do something wrong?"

Just then, the door slowly opened as a heartbroken Spencer appeared, "No Ash, of course you didn't do anything wrong." Spencer flings herself out behind the door and into Ashley's arms, beginning to cry again on her shoulder.

"Spencer what is it then, talk to me please?" Ashley started to rub Spencer's back and tried to wipe away the smeared make-up on Spencer's face.

"There's a reason I don't do parties Ashley... it just brings up terrible memories that I don't want to relive again." Spencer mumbled, still trying to stop crying. "I'm just so scared. I'm sorry Ashley..." Spencer raised her head from Ashley's shoulder and looked into her dark brown eyes. "...I just can't do this right now. I need to be alone." And with that, Spencer ran back into her room, closing the door behind her and leaving Ashley standing in the doorway.

-----------------------------

**Cameron's POV**

Cameron and Logan had found their way upstairs into an empty bedroom. Both now laying on the bed, Cameron found himself being straddled by Logan on top of him. He leaned forward kissing Logan ever so gently while grabbing her hair. Logan moaned as she intensified the kiss, pushing Cameron back onto the bed and sliding her hands down his body, unbuttoning his shirt. She loved gazing her hands over his rock hard abs, it turned her on so much. Cameron moved his hand to cup Logan's face, and then rolled her aggressively so he was now on top. He sat up and just stared at the exquisite girl in front of him.

"You are so beautiful," Cameron whispered to her, caressing her soft face. He leaned back down to kiss her, as he cell phone went off.

_We can do it softcore if you want_

_But you should know I take it both ways_

_We can do it softcore if you want_

_But you should know that I go both ways_

"It's Ashley... I should probably get it," Cameron sighed, but knowing that Ashley wouldn't call him unless it was important.

"Just ignore it Cam, just kiss me. Ashley can wait." Logan said while grabbing his belt buckle and pulling him closer.

Cameron glanced at Logan, and then turned to look at the cell phone in his hand, still ringing. He sighed, "Sorry Logan, I need to take this." Cameron got off the bed, and answered his phone while buttoning up his shirt.

"Hey Ash, what's up? What's wrong?" All Cameron heard on the other line was crying.

Cameron turned to Logan while putting his hand over the end of his cell phone. "Sorry Lo, I have to go, I can't explain now but I'll call you later out. I'm really sorry." He kissed her on the top of her head, and ran out of the room, leaving Logan behind on the bed.

"Ashley, I need you to stay where you are okay. I'm leaving right now, I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere."

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

It had been a couple of hours after closing the door in Ashley's face, and Spencer hadn't stopped crying. Teagan was back now and noticed Spencer lying on her bed, and had come over to comfort her, but Spencer had sent her away. As much as she loved Teagan, her upbeat personality wasn't going to help her.

As she laid back on her bed and looked at the ceiling, all she could think of was about being in the comfort of Ashley's arms. She couldn't believe she sent her away, but she was just so scared and she didn't know what else to do besides run.

It didn't take long before Spencer fell asleep.

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

After having Spencer shut the door on me, I walked out to the bench in the quad where I was sitting earlier tonight. I had called Cameron shortly after because I was just so upset I didn't know what else to do. While waiting for him to come back from the party, all I could do was think of how this perfect night turned into this.

"Ash! I'm sorry I took so long," Cameron came running, out of breath for someone who is supposed to be an elite athlete. He must have ran all the way from the party. "Are you okay, you sounded upset on the phone."

"It's Spencer... I mean you saw us dancing tonight, it was perfect. We were perfect. And then we went to go get drinks and suddenly she's freaking out. I didn't know what to do! I ran back to her room to see if I could talk to her, and she just completely shut me out. She said she couldn't do this, and that she was too scared. Scared of what? Scared of me?" Ashley hid in her hands as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Ashley, maybe she just needs some time. I mean there's no shame in being afraid. It happens to the best of us. All you can do is try to be there for her." Cameron rubbed Ashley's back and pushed a stray hair out of her face.

"But what if she is afraid of being with me? How am I supposed to be for her then?"

"Maybe she is Ash, maybe she is afraid of what she is feeling. But I can't be the person answering that question, Spencer has to answer it. Love is a scary thing, she wouldn't be the first person to run from it. Just talk to her Ash and don't give her an opportunity to run."

"You're right Cam, thanks. I knew I could always count on you," Ashley said while looking up at her friend giving him a small smile. It was all Ashley could muster up after everything, but it was enough.

"Anytime Ash, now are you going to be okay or do you want me to stay with you a little longer?"

"Do you mind if I stay with you tonight? I just can't bare going near that door tonight."

"No problem. Come on let's go, it's getting cold out here." Cameron and Ashley got up, and Cameron put his arm around Ashley as they walked back to his room.

Getting back to Cameron's room, Ashley found herself not being to sleep. She laid there staring at the clock that now flashed 3:14am. Cameron was fast asleep beside her, snoring away.

Ashley got up out of bed, grabbed her notebook and sat in a seat by the window. For the first time since being here, Ashley actually felt she had something to write about. And she did just that, she wrote.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. This One's For You

So I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I actually have ended up enjoying writing this more than I thought. It's keeping me up at crazy hours, but I just can't stop writing. I know I keep switching tenses, it's one thing that I have noticed with my writing, but I'm way too lazy to do anything about it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SoN or anything related, those rights belong to Tom Lynch.

The song used in this chapter is "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls. Once again, it's in _italics_.

_Chapter 5 – This One's For You_

**Cameron's POV**

Watching Ashley sleep is hilarious. You wouldn't think such a large noise would come out of a person so small. Of course when you are in such an awkward position as she is, I guess the snoring has to come with it. I almost wanted to wake her up, but I know she didn't get to sleep until late last night so I resist. Although I do grab a blanket and put it on her, and that's when I notice her notebook on the ground. Picking it up, I find a page full of lyrics. I feel guilty scanning the page, so I put it on my desk and go have a shower since I smell like beer.

As I'm on my way out, my cell phone goes off. I quickly grab it so it won't wake Ashley. Quickly glancing at the caller id, I flip it open.

"Hey Logan. Sorry again about last night, Ashley really needed me though," Cameron said in his most apologetic voice.

"Well you're just lucky I like you Cam. I can't get mad at you for being a sweet guy. I just wanted to call and make sure everything was alright. Maybe we can grab dinner later on today?"

"Sure that'll be great Lo. Thanks for being so understanding, I'm not sure every girl would be in this situation. I'll see you later tonight," Cameron hung up the phone and softly smirked. He noticed Ashley stirring in the chair, obviously being woken up by the call.

"Who the hell is calling you this early in the morning?" Ashley huskily asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It was Logan, I kind of had to bail on her last night when you called. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Wait, you bailed on her to come talk to me? I would've never asked you to come if I knew you were with a girl," Ashley replied, seeming sorry that she had caused him trouble.

"Don't worry about it, we're fine. We're actually going to dinner later tonight. And I told you, don't ever hesitate to ask if you need me, I'll always be here. Now I need to go shower because I smell rank, I suggest you do the same," Cameron winked at Ashley and grabbed his towel before leaving his room.

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

The rest of the weekend was quite uneventful. I spent Saturday in Cameron's room, not wanting to go back to mine quite yet. Drew kept me company when Cameron went to dinner with Logan. It seemed that he and Taylor got into a fight at the party and he needed to vent. I was more than happy to listen as it took my mind off of my problems. I swear if I didn't know Drew was on the basketball team I would think he's a normal high school guy. He doesn't think like a jock at all...

When Sunday approached, I had finally decided I was going to go talk to Spencer about what had actually happened that night. But when it came down to crunch time, I got scared and decided to wait to see her in class the next day. I know... I am a coward.

So instead of growing a spine, I spent all day writing lyrics. At least that was one thing I was grateful for, I was able to write again. Although all the songs would end up being about the same thing, and that would lead me to thinking about it again, Spencer. I just could not get her out of my mind... or out of my heart.

So Monday has finally approached and I'm sitting in my last class of the day. It's Child's Literature and I have it with Spencer, who is sitting beside me but has barely even looked up from her desk. I'm trying everything in my power to get her attention, but she just keeps ignoring me. Having enough of this, I rip out a piece of paper from my binder and scribbled down a few words, _"Spencer, can we talk after class please?"_Ashley throws the note on Spencer's desk, and after a while Spencer grabs and opens it up. Jotting something down fast, she throws it back at her.

"_Sorry I can't, I volunteered to help set up for Open Mic Night after class."_

The bell rang and the students started to file out of the classroom. Ashley sat there for awhile, staring at the note from Spencer. "Open Mic Night huh?" Ashley thought to herself, pausing for a second to realize that it was the perfect opportunity to sing one of her new songs for Spencer. Ashley never liked singing in front of crowds, her music was way too personal, but she would do anything to get Spencer back. For the short time she was in her arms, she never felt more alive in her entire life.

Ashley grabbed her bag off the floor and scooted out the door towards her room. As much as she regretted what she was about to do, she knew the only person who could make sure Spencer was there tonight was Teagan.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

I had been really down the past few days, ever since the party I have really shut myself off to the world. Teagan has been acting weird today, but she blames on it the fact that I'm just being distant. Either way, Teagan being weird is nothing new so I just go with it. She thought it would cheer me up if I went to Open Mic Night with her. Truthfully I knew it wouldn't but I wasn't going to crush her heart by saying no, so I agreed.

We've been sitting here for an hour and a half, not really seeing anyone really that good, but I'm still slightly enjoying being out. Teagan can always talk your ear off so it preoccupies your mind. I see the host make his way to the stage, hoping that he's up there to stay goodnight.

"Alright guys, thank you for sticking with us tonight. We've had some great talent up here tonight. We've got one more act for you before we call it a night, so here she is, Ashley Davies."

"Oh shit." Spencer gasped, watching the gorgeous auburn-haired girl make her way up the steps and onto the stage. "Teagan did you know she was performing tonight?" Spencer looked at Teagan who had a grin that went from one ear to another. She didn't even need to answer her, of course Teagan knew... The lights dimmed, and a spotlight fell on Ashley, making her look more amazing than ever. She looked really amazing tonight, and holding her guitar made her even more sexy.

Ashley cleared her throat, "So um this is one of the first songs that I wrote here. I wrote it for someone who's kind of special to me, and I'm really glad I get to share it with all of you. This one's for you. "

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
_

_I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  


_I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

As the song faded out, Ashley got up, looking like she was almost in tears and ran off the stage while Spencer just sat there completely stunned. She wanted to run after Ashley so bad, her song was so beautiful and it meant the world to her, but something inside of her stopped from going after Ashley. Probably the same something that made her run that night, she was afraid. She was afraid of what she was feeling for Ashley and what it all meant.

As I sat there, hands around my head, stroking my hair, I feel a hand come out and grab mine. I look up to see Teagan looking at me.

"What are you so afraid of Spencer? I mean Ashley is here, she is trying so hard. She wrote that song for you, and you're just sitting here while she runs out. You have to stop trying to pretend nothing is wrong. Whether someone makes you face it or you do yourself, you have to get it together, or you and Ashley will never have a chance. Don't give up before it's even started."

"I know, it's just I'm so lost and confused. I don't know what to do Teagan," Spencer looked up at her with a great sadness in her eyes. The vibrant blue had turned to a dark shade of grey, there was no joy in her eyes tonight.

"Go and talk to her Spence. You can't fix it if you don't communicate with one another. Ashley just sang for you in front of all these people, that was her way of communicating. She put her heart on the line, and now it's your turn."

"What would I do without you Teag," Spencer said smiling. She quickly got up and ran out the doors in search to find Ashley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. You Are So Much More to Me

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SoN or anything related, Tom Lynch does...

_**Flashbacks **__are in italics_.

_Chapter 6 – You Are So Much More to Me_

**Ashley's POV**

Ashley found herself running out from Open Mic Night to the bench in the quad. The same bench she always found herself running to when things got too complicated. She sat there with her knees up, and her arms wrapped around them with her guitar leaning against the bench.

"I can't believe I just stood up in front of all those people and did that," Ashley thought to herself. "Spencer couldn't even bare to look at me throughout the whole song...Way to go Davies," she softly whispered.

"It didn't mean that I didn't love the song Ash..." someone said behind her, making Ashley jump up in the realization that she had company.

"Spencer? What...what are you doing here?" Ashley replied in a shocked tone.

"How big of a fool would I be if I let you run away after singing that beautiful song?" Spencer paused and looked down at the ground, unable to maintain eye contact with Ashley, "I'm so sorry about everything, I've just been really..."

"Scared..." Ashley said cutting Spencer off, while taking a step closer to her and taking a hold of her hand.

"Exactly and I just didn't know what to do. But I do know that I can't not be with you Ash," Spencer looks up into Ashley's eyes while smiling. "I don't know what all of this means, but I know I can't run from it anymore. I can't be afraid of my feelings for you." Spencer brought her hand up to cup Ashley's face. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that."

Spencer leaned in and softly kissed Ashley's lips. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Ashley. They embraced in a loving hug, and wandered back to Ashley's room, hand in hand.

-----------------------------

**Drew's POV**

Drew had been sitting in the back booth of the cafe for half an hour waiting for Taylor. After their fight at Kyla's party, she thought they needed to talk things through about their relationship. Of course, that was if Taylor finally showed up. They were supposed to meet at 9pm, but it was now approaching 9:30. Drew was just about to get up to leave, but saw Taylor walk in. She looked like she had been crying as her eyes were all puffy and red, but he didn't mention that to her.

"Hey Drew, sorry I'm late. I got a bit caught up back in the dorms," Taylor said while taking a seat in the booth across from him. The suddenness in her eyes was very evident, and Drew knew that couldn't be good.

"It's okay Tay... so you wanted to talk?"

Taylor looked Drew straight in the eyes, "Yeah... what happened to you on Friday? One minute you with me and when I turn around you're gone. I searched everywhere for you."

"I was just hanging with some of the guys on the team. Come on Tay, when did you start to become so clingy? You have your friends and I have mine. It's what makes us work so well, we aren't solely dependable on each other."

"See that's what I thought, that you were just hanging with some of your boys, but when I found them, you were nowhere in sight. How can you explain that?" Taylor's was getting frustrated as her voice got louder and more direct.

"Listen, I don't know what else to tell you. I was with the guys all night, so you must've just missed me or something. Now can we please get over this, it's not a big deal Tay. You know I love you," Drew reaches his hand across the table to grab Taylor's hand and starts to caress it.

"Fine Drew... but please don't pull a stunt like that again. You just disappeared for the whole night, I didn't even get to really see you," Taylor replied, pulling her hand away and giving Drew a frown.

"I'm sorry Tay. Come on, it's getting late. I'll walk you back to your room," Drew noticing Taylor's frustration still, knowing that if he didn't end the conversation now, it would only get worse.

Drew walked Taylor back to her room in silence the whole way back. He knew that something was still bothering Taylor, but he wasn't going to start anything tonight so he kissed her goodnight and headed back to his room.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

After walking back to Ashley's room, Spencer and Ashley had spent the last hour laying in each other's arms. They both felt a security and comfort in each other's arms, and they were happy just lying there together.

Gazing into those dark brown eyes, Spencer thought to herself on how she could've possibly been afraid of this.

"Spencer Carlin, you are so beautiful," Ashley whispered as she pulled some loose strands of hair behind Spencer's ear, and giving her a gentle smile.

Spencer moved her leg over Ashley's stomach so now she was straddling her. "And you Ashley Davies..." she said while leaning towards her, "... are very, very sexy." And then Spencer kissed Ashley tenderly.

"Yeah I know," Ashley joked. "It's just this body, people just can't say no," She continued gliding her hands down her sides and finally resting them on Spencer's thighs.

Spencer nudged Ashley playfully, "I better be the only one who gets to say yes to this body!" She yelled while leaning back down and giving Ashley another kiss, this time more passionate than the one before.

"Well there is that one girl in our child's lit class..." Ashley poked back at Spencer's comment.

"Ashley!" Spencer pushed Ashley again, still being playful.

"I'm just kidding, you're the only one I want Spence." Ashley grabbed Spencer and rolled onto her back so that now Ashley was on top of her.

"The only one," she said again reassuring Spencer, and taking Spencer's hand her hers.

Grabbing onto Spencer's waist, she slowly started kissing her neck, moving up to the jaw line and eventually Spencer's mouth. As Ashley explored further into Spencer's mouth with her tongue, she caressed the inner part of her top lip while squeezing her waist a little harder.

Ashley moaned as Spencer's hand crept underneath her top and glided across her back. Spencer slowly moved her other hand down towards Ashley's pants and undid her belt. Her hand gently glided down her pants and between Ashley's legs.

"Spencer... wait. We can't do this, I mean believe me I want to, but not now." Ashley sat up and looked at Spencer and gently cupped her face, "Every relationship I had back home, it was all about sex. And I know that's not what this is, but I just don't want to start it the same way because this, you... are so much more to me."

Spencer looked at the brunette just stunned, not because she stopped her, but because Ashley had just blown her mind. "Ash... you mean so much to me too." Spencer said as she hugged the girl.

Again being in each other's arms, all they could do was enjoy the moment for what it was, and eventually both girls fell asleep.

-----------------------------

**Taylor's POV**

Drew had dropped me off at my room about an hour and a half ago. The way we left things still didn't make me feel very comfortable. I felt that he was definitely hiding something from me, but did not want to come clean about it. I had gone to the common room and had laid down on the couch there staring up at the ceiling, trying to contemplate what to do about Drew. Shortly after lying down, Aiden came into the room wanting to watch the basketball game, but instead ended up talking to me as I looked upset.

"You want to talk about whatever is going on in that pretty head of yours Taylor?" Aiden said while lifting her feet and sitting down, putting them back down on his lap.

"It's just Drew... At Kyla's party, he just disappeared and when I asked him about it, he just completely lied to my face saying he was with the guys on the team. But I know for a fact that he wasn't." Taylor said, still looking up at the ceiling thinking it would create some clarity for her.

"Huh... we'll he definitely wasn't with me. I was with the guys for a while in the kitchen and then I went and tried to find Madison, but when I couldn't I went back to the kitchen before leaving around two."

"You couldn't find Madison either?" Taylor replied with a questionable look on her face.

"Yeah, although Josh said that he saw her going upstairs with some guy. He didn't get a good look at him though."

"Oh my god, what if the guy was Drew! I mean what are the odds that both of them disappear?"

"I don't know Tay, but I wouldn't go around accusing them of anything. Madison is known for hooking up with guys, but never ones that have girlfriends already."

"I guess you're right, but still, why would Drew lie to me if he wasn't covering something up?" Taylor still had a puzzled look on her face, trying to figure all of this out.

"I don't know... some people just like to keep some things to themselves. It's probably nothing Tay, don't worry your little head off about it," Aiden said smiling at her. He had a million dollar smile that could literally sweep you off your feet, and he knew it too.

"Anyways, I'm going to go to the other common room and watch the game, but if you want to talk or hang later tonight, you know where to find me okay?" And with that Aiden got up and left, leaving Taylor still staring at the ceiling... with much more to think about now finding out Madison was missing that night too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Calla Lilies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SoN or anything related. SoN belongs to Tom Lynch.

_Chapter 7 – Calla Lilies_

**Ashley's POV**

Waking up in the arms of Spencer was the greatest feeling in the world. I had woken up before her and I couldn't bring myself to move as her head was rested on my chest. All I could do was stare at the beauty that was Spencer Carlin. Her hair had fallen over her face and was tickling her nose as every now and then she would scrunch up her nose trying to move it away. It was the most adorable thing.

"Ashley?" Spencer softly said while still keeping her eyes shut.

"Yeah Spence?" Ashley replied while finally moving the hair away from Spencer's face.

"Stop staring at me, it's creepy." Spencer said while opening one of her eyes and giving Ashley a grin.

Ashley started to chuckle, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself and I didn't want to wake you when you looked so peaceful sleeping." Ashley sat up once Spencer picked her head up off of her chest, and stared into those blue eyes. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Perfect," Spencer said putting on a big grin. "I could sleep in your arms forever Ash."

"I can definitely make that possible. But are you sure you're okay with last night, I mean with us waiting?" Ashley put on a concerned face.

"By waiting you mean how long exactly?" Spencer replied in a joking manner and with a smile.

"Spencer!" Ashley yelled at the girl while pushing her on her back while straddling her.

"Well if this is what you mean by waiting, I am all for it." Spencer gave Ashley a loving smirk and raised her eyebrows up and down.

"I swear you are going to be the death of me Spencer Carlin..." Ashley pushed Spencer softly and began getting off of her, "Come on, we're going to be late for first period if we don't hurry."

-----------------------------

**Taylor's POV**

I spent the night in the common room, staring up at the ceiling. Although Aiden told me to think nothing of Madison missing too, I just couldn't stop thinking about it. After spending the whole night with it on my mind, I came to the conclusion to just ask Drew straight up if he was with Madison.

Taylor knocked on Drew's door to find him answering after two knocks, "Taylor? What are you doing here?"

"Okay, I've been up all night thinking about this and I just need to come out and say it. When you were missing at Kyla's party, were you with Madison?" Taylor looked straight into Drew's eyes when she asked, noting Drew's expression, all she could do was cup her face and looked down.

"Taylor..." Drew tried to hold Taylor's hand while moving her face up.

"You know what... don't. I gave you a chance last night to come clean and you didn't. I don't want to hear that you're sorry or any of that bullshit. As far as I'm concerned we're over and you can go and sleep with Madison or any other girl for all I care. I'm done." Taylor pushed Drew back into her room, while running off.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

Sitting in first period after waking up in Ashley's arms was the most painful seventy-five minutes of my life. Not only could I not concentrate, but Ashley's scent still lingered on my clothes and it was driving me insane. As the scent of vanilla hit my nostrils all I could think about was last night and being in her arms. I turned towards her sitting beside me and noticed she had fallen asleep and was now drooling all over her notebook.

Spencer giggled while poking Ashley, "Ash wake up. You're drooling all over the place and I'm sure Mrs. Mitchell won't appreciate you sleeping through her riveting lecture." She poked her again in the side which made her pop up.

"Hey! Come on, you know that's a ticklish spot," Ashley glared over at Spencer who was smirking.

"Well next time don't fall asleep and then I won't have to poke you." Spencer replied while sticking her tongue out.

Spencer kept looking at Ashley as she faced the front and rested her head against her arm. All Spencer could do was smile as she got another whiff of vanilla. She opened up her notebook and ripped off a piece and jotted something down and threw it on Ashley's desk.

"_So I was wondering if you might possibly want to go out with me tonight? You know, on a date?"_

Ashley smirked as she read the note, wrote something down and then threw it back.

_"Sure, but who is this? ;)"_

Spencer pouted and looked over at Ashley and then nudged her, while Ashley sat there and laughed.

The bell went off a minute later and Spencer collected her bags and walked out the door towards her next class, not looking at Ashley while leaving, making it seem she was a bit upset.

Suddenly Spencer is tackled into a locker and her arms are held above her head, "So you want to take me on a date huh?" Ashley said to Spencer while smirking and then kissing her neck.

"Maybe just a little, why are you interested?" Spencer responded, getting her hands free and putting them around Ashley's neck.

"I don't know... I'll have to get back to you," Ashley winked at her, "... Got to go, don't want to late for class now do I." Ashley kissed Spencer on the cheek than ran off leaving Spencer still up against the locker.

-----------------------------

**Later that night...**

I had spent the last hour getting ready for my date with Ashley. She had put a note under my door to be ready by 7pm and that it was up to her to pick the place we were going. It was now 6:50pm and I was just doing the finishing touches on my make-up when I hear a knock on my door.

"Hello gorgeous," Ashley said as I opened the door.

"Hey one second Ash, I just have to grab my purse." I quickly responded while running back into my room.

When I got back to the door, Ashley had moved slightly inside and was waiting patiently for me. Between opening the door and running to get my purse, I hadn't bothered to look at Ashley. Now coming back from my room, I couldn't help my look. Ashley was wearing a jean mini skirt with a small tank top which revealed her mid drift, and she had a picnic basket in her hand.

"You ready Spence?" Ashley asked while smiling at her and Spencer nodded. Ashley took Spencer's hand and led her out of the residence.

Eventually after a fifteen minute walk, Ashley brought Spencer into a big garden. The garden stretched on for a mile, and it was full of calla lilies, which happened to be one of Spencer's favourite flowers.

**Spencer looked around in utter amazement as she scanned around the garden. Ashley who was still holding Spencer's hand, continued to guide them in further towards the garden and stopped when they reached a bench. **

"Ash... this is amazing. I've been here since freshman year and I didn't even know this place existed." Spencer squeezed Ashley's hand, and gave her a smile.

"Well I recently found it. It was the Sunday after Kyla's party I wandered into here and found myself on this bench looking out on all of the lilies. I kind of have a thing for benches. But I actually wrote the song that I sang for you here, so I thought it would be suitable for our first date." Ashley smiled at Spencer while sitting down on the bench and started to open the basket.

The girls sat on the bench, enjoying the delicious dinner that Ashley had prepared. After they had finished, Ashley pulled out a blanket from the basket and laid it on the ground. She sat down and patted the spot beside her while raising her eyebrows up and down at Spencer, who more than happily obliged and sat beside her.

The girls spent the next hour lying down and staring at the stars while in each other's arm. It was getting late so they decided to head back to the dorms. As they made their way towards their rooms, Spencer turned around so she was facing Ashley. They both knew they were way past that awkward 'first date' kiss as they stared into each other's eyes.

Ashley looked at Spencer awkwardly, "Well goodnight!" As she quickly tried to jump into her room, Spencer found herself plunging herself at Ashley's door and barging into her room.

"Oh you are so not ending the night like that," Spencer tackled Ashley onto the floor and began kissing her passionately with her hands sliding up Ashley's tank top.

"Spencer..." Ashley moaned as Spencer ventured deeper into her mouth with her tongue. Her hands had moved further up Ashley's chest and now were cupping her breast.

"Spencer... you are making this incredibly hard," Ashley mumbled while rolling Spencer over, taking advantage with being on top.

Spencer moaned as Ashley moved her hands up Spencer's sides and underneath her shirt, "That's the point isn't it?"

"Come on, we really need to stop." Ashley continued to plead, although showing no intention in actually stopping as she pressed her lips harder against Spencer's. Spencer had now managed to take Ashley's top off so she was now just in her bra.

"I don't see you complaining." Spencer smirked while rolling Ashley over so she once again was on top, and then leaned back in to continue kissing her.

"No seriously, we really need to stop," Ashley insisted once more.

"Mmmmk," Spencer mumbled under her breath. All this talking was really distracting her from kissing Ashley, and she was trying her best to occupy her mouth, but it wasn't working as well as she had hoped.

She reached behind Ashley's back trying to undo her bra, when Ashley managed to roll herself away from Spencer and sit up, "Okay, really..." she said out of breath, "We really need to stop."

"You know Ash, some people may call that 'being a tease'." Spencer responded with a big pout on her face.

"And all people would call you seductively mean. Seriously, I'm trying to change from who I was back in LA. And as much as I want you, I don't think that would help. It's hard enough controlling myself without you feeding the beast." Ashley said firmly while picking up her shirt and putting it back on and putting out her hand to help Spencer up.

"Come on, just lay in bed with me okay? Just like last night." Ashley said while leading Spencer to her bed holding her hand. "I told you I could make lying in my arms forever possible."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. I’m Going to Hold You to That

So for this chapter, I decided to skip ahead a few months and speed things up. There are some big things happening with Spencer/Ashley in the next few chapters and some big things with some of the others too so hold on and bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SoN or anything related... Tom Lynch does.

It took me a really long time to find a song that I really thought would fit well with the scenario and one that I really loved. I ended up giving up momentarily and went and watched some TV shows. Anyways, I heard this song "Say it Again" by Marie Digby on Smallville about a year ago and I completely forgot about it until I re-watched season 7. Anyways, I ended up using that song in the chapter.

_Chapter 8 – I'm Going to Hold You to That _

_**3 months later...**_

**Ashley's POV**

"See I told you I could make sleeping in my arms a daily ritual," Ashley whispered into Spencer's ear while nudging it gently with her nose.

Spencer moaned while readjusting her position deeper into Ashley's chest, "If I knew you'd be waking me up every morning for the past three months this early I never would've made you promise that." Spencer smirked keeping her eyes closed. "And what did I tell you about staring at me."

"That it's creepy, but I can't resist watching you every now and then. You're just so cute when you sleep, although you do kind of snore a little." Ashley poked Spencer's nose lightly and giggled.

"I do not!" Spencer hissed back, now opening her eyes and giving Ashley a mean look with a pout.

"Okay... well we can just call it a purr then, does that sound better?" Ashley said sticking out her tongue at Spencer. "Oh I forgot I have something for you. I wanted to give it to you last night, but you kind of distracted me..." Ashley reached into her bedside table and pulled out a light blue box with a ribbon on it.

"Ashley... you didn't need to get me anything." Spencer gently unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box to find a fortune cookie inside. "You got me a fortune cookie? You know they give these things away free when you get Chinese food right?"

"Just open it silly!" Ashley said impatiently while jumping up on her knees.

As Spencer cracked it open, she carefully unravelled the piece of paper inside.

_Today you will be asked to winter formal. _

"Ashley..." Spencer smiled while reading it over again. "Of course I'll go to formal with you. But you know people are going to start to wonder about you, you've gone quite soft."

"Let them wonder... I can't help going soft if that's what loves does to me," Ashley blurted out while smiling and then suddenly frowned as her eyes went wider realizing what she had just said. "I mean... uh, I didn't mean..."

"...Love eh? Ashley Davies falling in love, they'd really get a hoot out of that. Of course, they probably wouldn't make much noise over Spencer Carlin falling in love, but Ashley Davies, most definitely," Spencer said with a huge grin. "Because I do Ash, I love you."

Ashley caressed her soft face with her hand and gazed into those blue eyes she loved so dearly, "I love you too."

-----------------------------

_**A week and a half later...**_

**Spencer's POV**

It was the day of winter formal and Teagan, Kyla, Logan and I were getting ready in our room. Ashley had insisted in getting ready with Cameron and the boys just so we wouldn't see each other before we met to go to the dance. She really had gone soft on me, not that I minded, I loved soft Ashley just as much. The past four months had been great with her, and with formal tonight, I only assumed another great night with her. Not soon after we had all gotten ready, was a steady knock heard at the door. Teagan went to open it to find Cameron, Drew, Josh and Ashley all standing there looking fabulous.

Teagan ended up getting asked by this cute quirky boy named Charlie. He was sort of like bow-tie cute, a perfect match for Teagan. As for Drew, he ended up asking Madison out of all the people. His breakup with Taylor was nasty, and things between the two of them were mild at best. She ended up getting asked by Aiden.

The rest of the girls made their way out towards their dates, and I was the last to come out. Gazing at Ashley, I just started to smile and laugh. She was wearing this low cut dress that accented her chest with heels that made her just a little taller than me. I choose a simpler dress and flats, but nonetheless looked gorgeous as Ashley commented.

Arriving at the dance, it was already much on its way. Everyone took the dance floor instantly after finding ourselves a table to leave our stuff at.

Ashley had taken my hand and dragged me onto the floor near Cameron and Logan. I put my arms around her neck and she secured hers on my lower back while pulling me closer. As we swayed to music, I felt Ashley's hands start caressing my back, tickling it as she moved them lightly up and back down. I lean in closer and start nibbling on her ear, knowing it drives her insane, and she grasps onto my back and gave out a load moan. That seemed to draw some attention to us, but we are too into each other to care. I moved down to her neck, gently kissing and sucking while leaving traces up to her jaw. I pull my head away and stare into her eyes as I start to caress the back of her neck, something else that I know drives her nuts.

"I love you so much Ashley, and I'm really glad you're here with me tonight, even if you have gone soft," I whisper into her ear while taking another small nibble at it.

She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder giving it small kisses along it, "I love you too Spence. More than you'll ever know." Ashley then moved up towards my neck, sucking at the pulse point and eventually giving it a nibble enough to leave a mark. "There, now everyone will know," She giggled again while licking the spot where she had left her mark, the mark of Ashley.

The song was quickly winding down and Ashley pulled away, but remained holding my hands.

"Hey, I'll be right back okay Spence, I need to talk to Cameron for a second." Ashley quickly rushed off grabbing Cameron away from what looked to be the start of an important discussion with Logan.

I went back and sat at our table and moments later Ashley approached the stage with nothing but her acoustic guitar. She positioned herself in front of the microphone on a stool and looked into the crowd, scanning for those blue eyes.

"So the rumour is that Ashley Davies has gone soft. And I just want to be the first to set the record straight, yes, I have gone soft... It is no longer a rumour, but a fact, and I'm okay with that, because I have this hot piece with me tonight and hopefully a lot more nights after this one. Hopefully she won't kill me for being up here and doing this... Anyways making this intro short, I wrote this song for her, and it's called 'Say it Again'. I hope you like it."

_The thing about love  
Is I never saw it coming  
It kinda crept up and took me by surprise  
And now there`s a voice inside my heart that`s got me wondering  
Is this true, I want to hear it one more time_

_Move in a little closer  
Take it to a whisper  
Just a little louder_

_Say it again for me  
Cuz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I`m  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It`s like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you`re in love  
Say it again_

_Thing about you is you know just how to get me  
You talk about us like there`s no end in sight  
The thing about me is that I really want to let you  
Open that door and walk into my life_

_Move in a little closer  
Take it to a whisper  
Just a little louder_

_Say it again for me  
Cuz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I`m  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It`s like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you`re in love_

_And it feels like it`s the first time  
That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain  
And never in my whole life  
Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name_

_Say it again for me  
Cuz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I`m  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It`s like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you`re in love  
Say it again_

_When you tell me you`re in love  
Say it again_

"I love you so much Spence," Ashley whispered in the microphone while getting up and walking off the stage and the crowd applauded.

-----------------------------

**Cameron's POV**

As I got back from getting Ashley's guitar for her, I found Logan sitting against the wall outside the dance. Ashley interrupted the beginning of our discussion, but I knew I'd eventually have to finish it. To be completely honest, things with Logan and I over the past few weeks were very stale and boring. We had got into a routine and there just wasn't any spark anymore, we both knew it too.

"Hey, need a help up?" Cameron said offering his hand out to Logan, who took it and pulled to help her get up.

"So I'm guessing this is it right? I mean you feel it too, it's just not working." Taylor mumbled while look into Cameron's eyes.

"Yeah, I feel it too, but I mean we're still going to be friends right? We can't throw away all our history after this. We're not even ending on bad terms or anything. It's just over."

"Of course Cam, you'll always be my best friend." Taylor smiled while giving Cameron a firm huge. "Come on let's go dance one more time as a couple." Taylor said while grabbing Cameron's hand and leading them both back inside.

-----------------------------

**Drew's POV**

I've spent the last four songs dancing pretty intensely with Madison. I'm about to ask her if she wants to grab a drink, when she does the same. Nodding my head, I turned around, coming face to face with Aiden and around his arm was Taylor. I held Madison closer to me as I stared Taylor down, knowing that being close to Madison would piss her off. I know it was a dick move, but she brought Aiden so all is fair in love and war.

"So I see you managed to grab a slut for the dance there Drew," Taylor said in an angry voice.

"Jealous there Taylor? I mean that I didn't get asked by a friend to the dance," Drew shot back, knowing it was a low blow. He knew that Aiden and Taylor weren't anything more than friends, while he and Madison had already slept together multiple times.

"Well I'm not one to jump into things, or down someone's pants." She glared at Madison.

"Hey it is not my fault that you couldn't control your man chica!" Madison snaps back, not taking any shit from Taylor.

"What did you just say?" Taylor leaning forward getting into Madison's face.

"Hey Taylor, Madison, come on let's be civil here." Aiden said, pulling Taylor back and stepping in front of her. "We're just going to go this way, we'll see you guys later." Aiden goes to turns but manages to get a wink in at Madison before leaving.

"Let's go get a drink Madison, I sure as hell need one."

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

Walking down from the stage, I see Spencer at the bottom waiting for me. I'm relieved to see her smiling, as I wasn't completely sure on how she would react to my new song, especially me singing it in front of the entire student body. Of course normally I wouldn't go up on stage and pour my heart out in front of a room full of people, but being with Spencer, all my insecurities about my music and myself just don't matter.

"Hey beautiful," Spencer said while opening her arms to hug me. "I loved your song, even if you sang it in front of everyone. And I promise I won't kill you, although I can't promise I won't rough you up tonight," She noted while gaining an evil grin on her face.

"Spencer Carlin!" Ashley hit her arm. "Come on, let's go dance before you get to the point where I can't leave you out in public."

"Well if it means getting you alone faster..." She responded, giving a seductive smirk while raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Later tonight Spencer, at the after party, I'm all yours... right now we dance." I responded quickly to get her on her dance floor with me.

"I'm going to hold you to that Ash," Spencer yelled as they made their way back on the dance floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Walking to Los Angeles

This chapter might also be on the length side as it is the after party to the formal.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SoN or anything related, Tom Lynch does.

_Chapter 9 – Walking to Los Angeles_

**RATED M**

**Ashley's POV**

Spence and I arrived at Kyla's just a bit after one. Her parents had bought a house out here just so they could be closer to Kyla when they weren't in Ohio. It worked out pretty well because the majority of the time they weren't there so we used the place for parties.

Over the past four months of being with Spencer, we had doubled with Kyla and Josh a lot. As close as Spencer and I had gotten, I didn't want to take away her best friend, and personally I liked Kyla. Her and Josh seemed to be a stable couple who overly weren't too affectionate, but nonetheless fun when we went out.

Spencer had gone off to go find Kyla so I was in the kitchen talking with Cameron and Logan.

"So you guys finally called it quits huh?" Ashley said, not being overly surprised. Cameron had been telling her for a month now that things between him and Logan weren't really working.

"Yup, but you know it's us so we're still going to be friends." Logan replied smiling over at Cameron and giving him a nudge.

"Yeah, and we're still going to Cancun together with Drew for the break." Cameron added, shoving Logan back lightly.

"I'm so jealous I went to Cancun for the entire summer last year and got an amazing tan. Although I'm kind of glad I get to go back to LA, well not seeing my mom part, but the city and my friends." Ashley responded, thinking about how much she missed her home town.

"So you and Spence are going to be like across the country then? I mean with her in Ohio with her family and you in LA." Logan asked curiously.

Cameron laughed, "You guys are so screwed, you can't even spend a day apart let alone a whole month. How are you going to last the break?"

"Because I hadn't thought about it until now," Ashley said looking down at the ground and sulked. Her mind wandered to what it would be like without Spencer with her during the break, and she began to cry.

"Wow Ash, she really has made you go soft..." Cameron put his arm around her to comfort her, "Come on, it won't be that bad. Let's go dance, it'll get your mind off of it."

Ashley sighed as Logan and Cameron dragged her out onto the dance floor.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

As I left Ashley in the kitchen with Cam and Logan, I made my way through the house to find Kyla. I had only seen her briefly at the dance with Josh, so I wanted to get in some quality best friend time. Plus I needed to talk to her about Ashley. Finding Kyla in her bedroom, Spencer knocked on the half opened door while walking in.

"Here you are Ky, I've been looking for you."

"Sorry, I was just changing before I headed back down. What's up Spence?" Kyla turned around looking at Spencer who had a slightly concerned look on her face.

"It's a week until break and I don't know, I just keep thinking about being away from Ashley. I mean I'll be back in Ohio and she's going back to LA. As good as tonight has been, I just can't help thinking about how we're going to be apart for a whole month." Spencer fell back on Kyla's bed while running her hands through her hair.

"Well what does Ashley think, have you guys talked about it yet?" Kyla moved closer to her bed and sat down beside Spencer who was still lying down, and rubbed her leg.

"We haven't talked about it yet," Kyla gave Spencer a look, "I know okay Ky, but it's not something we really both want to talk about. Like hey Ash! Do you want to talk about how we're going to be apart for a whole month? Yay!" Spencer sarcastically yelled while rolling her eyes.

Kyla laughed and nudged Spencer, "Or you could just ask her to come with you?"

"What? Are you serious? You know all too well what my mom is like... plus there is no way Ashley would give up LA for me." Spencer stood up, getting heated up and frustrated.

"Spencer, if you let your mom get in the way of you and Ashley being together, you're not the girl I'm proud to call my best friend. And as for Ashley giving up LA to be with you, she's completely head over heels for you. All you have to do is ask her." Kyla got up after Spencer, grabbing onto Spencer's hand and looking into her face while giving her a grin to the side of her face. "Now come on, let's go downstairs, dance our butts off and look hot as hell in front of everyone," Kyla said while pulling Spencer out the door.

-----------------------------

**Teagan's POV**

Charlie had insisted on walking me back to my room after we left the dance. As much as I hated to admit it, he was really cute in his little bowtie. And although he stepped on my feet a few too many times while dancing, he looked like he was trying really hard not to. When he asked me to go to the dance, I was kind of shocked, but I agreed telling him we'd go as friends.

"Okay, well I had a great time tonight Charlie. I'll see you in class." Teagan said while fumbling to get into her room.

Charlie leaned in to kiss her goodnight on the cheek, but he tripped over his own foot and ended up landing on Teagan's lips. Her eyes widen as Charlie pulled in her closer trying to regain his balance and then pulled away when he managed to get it.

"Oh jeez... I'm so sorry about that," Charlie said while picking up his glasses that had fallen off when he tripped. "I'll just be going now, sorry again. I had a great time despite all of my clumsy moments."

As Teagan stood in her doorway shocked out of her mind, she slowly watched Charlie walk away.

-----------------------------

**Drew's POV**

After getting to Kyla's house, Madison had quickly disappeared. I left to go grab her a drink and when I came back she was gone. As I searched the main areas of the house, I ran into Taylor.

"Oh look who's actually here. I'm surprised you haven't disappeared into one of the bedroom's yet." She growled at Drew.

"Give me a second and I'll make that wish come true. I'm just looking for Madison." Drew snarled back at her. To say that their relationship post break up was friendly would be a major understatement.

"Who knows, maybe she's with Aiden since he has been MIA for the last ten minutes." Taylor joked.

"Come on... will you just help me find her or what? I'm sure Aiden can't be too far either."

"Fine... but not because I want to, we'll just find the both of them faster if we have more eyes."

After continuing searching through the rest of the main floor, Taylor and Drew worked their way upstairs.

As they scan through the open bedrooms, they hear a scream coming from a nearby bedroom.

"That sounded like Madison!" Taylor screamed getting Drew's attention who was searching an empty bedroom close by.

Drew ran to the door, barging in and then turned away in terror at the sight, "Hell no, fuck dude!" The sight of Aiden's bare ass and him thrusting hard into Madison made Drew turn around a hurl on the ground.

"Gross Drew! What the hell, who's in the room?" Taylor runs past Drew to see Madison and Aiden rushing out of the bed and putting their clothes on.

"Uh... I'm just going to turn around now," Taylor said while closing her eyes and turning back around.

"Fuck Madison, did you really need to scream that loud? I wasn't even going hard!" Aiden yelled as he pulled up his pants.

At this point, Drew and Taylor were outside the room, leaning against the wall, both shocked to find Aiden and Madison together.

"Well I guess you were right Tay..." Drew said wiping his face from the residue vomit around his mouth. "I got to go get this shit out of my mouth, and I really do not want to stick around to see them come out. I'll see you later."

Drew ran back down the hallway and into the washroom before Taylor followed his exit and left the two still inside the bedroom.

-----------------------------

**Cameron's POV**

Cameron had been chilling in the kitchen with some of his teammates when Logan came in from the dance floor, falling and tripping her herself. Laughing at her, he went and picked her up off the ground, helping her to her feet.

"Cameron! There you are!" Logan pulled on Cameron's neckline while falling into his chest and ecstatically smiling. "Come back and dance with me and Ashley!" Logan tried grabbing Cameron's hand, but missed and ended up passing out on the ground.

"Jeez Logan, how much did you have to drink?" Cameron questioned while picking up Logan off the ground and carrying her in his arms. "Let's get you home..." Cameron nodded at his teammates and carried Logan out of the house after calling a cab for them.

Ten minutes later they arrived back at school, Cameron noticing Logan was still passed out, picked her up out of the back seat and slowly began walking to her dorm. Noticing Logan didn't have her keys on her, he took her to Spencer's room, knowing Teagan would be back from the dance.

As he knocked on the door, Logan started to come to, "Cam?" She opened her eyes slightly, being bothered by the bright lights.

"Shhh... Logan it's me. Just close your eyes. You're almost in bed okay." Cameron rubbed his hands through her hair and patted her head lightly.

As Teagan opened the door, Logan moaned before closing her eyes again.

"Hey Teagan, Logan got a bit drunk and she doesn't have her keys. Do you think she can sleep in Spencer's bed? I'm sure she'll be with Ashley tonight."

"Yeah of course, come on in you know where her bed is." She opened the door wider as Cameron carried Logan to the bed.

As he made his way back out, he noticed Teagan sitting down on the couch.

"So thanks again Teagan, I didn't know where else to take her."

"No problem, so how was your night?"

Cameron chuckling, "It was okay, but I definitely didn't imagine I'd end up here. Logan never did know how to control her alcohol. You don't mind if I stay just until I know she's okay for the night do you?"

"No it's not a problem, I'd rather you stick around just in case she pukes. I surely don't want to be cleaning that up." Teagan laughed and gestured to Cameron to take a seat.

"Yeah and knowing Logan, puking is a great possibility. I'm just going to go make sure she's on her side and has a basket beside her."

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

I had spent the last hour dancing with Logan and Cameron and then headed to grab a couple of shots with Logan before hitting the dance floor again with her. She really couldn't hold her liquor, but we continued to dance to the music until she left to grab Cameron again. I was glad that they could still be friends after everything. They had dated since freshman year, but had been friends since they were seven, so I guess they had too much history to ignore. I wish I had known Spencer that long, that way I would've become a better person sooner.

I headed the bathroom because Logan was taking way too long grabbing Cameron. He probably was too busy drinking with the boys so Logan was having to do some major convincing. Either way all the alcohol was making me have to pee. As I stepped out of the washroom, I saw Spencer and Kyla walking down the stairs holding hands.

"That must've been some quickie there Spence, you guys were gone for an hour," Ashley said pouting while the blonde and brunette walked towards her.

"What can I say Ashley, I'm just that good." Kyla winked at her while chuckling, "I'm going to go find Josh, but you to enjoy the rest of your night." She turned to Spencer giving her a 'talk to her' look and as she was leaving towards the kitchen she turned her head and yelled at Ashley, "And by enjoy your night, I mean not in my bedroom!"

Spencer and Ashley laughed as they watched the brunette leave the two of them alone. Spencer put her arms around Ashley's neck and tilted her head, "So rock star, you want to dance or all you danced out from formal?"

Thinking back to her conversation with Cameron and Logan, Ashley thought about Christmas break and what they were going to do.

"How about we sit down and talk first and then hit the dance floor?" Ashley took one of Spencer's hands from around her neck and kissed it gently. "I think we need to talk about Christmas break, don't you?"

Spencer nodded and followed Ashley back upstairs into a quite room so they could talk.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley and I had found an empty bedroom upstairs so we could talk in privacy. We had both positioned ourselves on the bed, lying down staring at the ceiling. Ashley had her arm around me and I had my head on her chest. It was our favourite place in the world, in each other's arms.

As I felt Ashley's chest move up and down from her breathing, I walked my first two fingers across her belly, "So Christmas break..." I said slowly, trying to initiate the conversation which we were both nervous at starting. "As much as I enjoy laying here with you trying to escape the world, we should eventually discuss what we're doing."

"Well I mean, you're going to Ohio and I'm going to LA right? You're going to be on one side of the country, and I'm going to be on the other." Ashley said in a sad tone whiles sighing.

"It doesn't have to be that way Ash," Spencer stopped making patterns with her fingertips on Ashley's stomach and glanced at her. "I could come to LA or you could come to Ohio with me. We don't have to be apart for the entire break, nor do I want to. So if that means I have walk to LA to see you, I'll do it because I love you."

"Would you really want me to come to Ohio with you? I thought you said your mom is religious and everything. I don't want to cause trouble with your family especially during the holidays." Ashley replied, squeezing Spencer's hand gently and rubbing her hair.

"Of course I would want you coming to Ohio with me Ash. And if you're with me, I don't care what my mom thinks. She's not going to tell me how to feel and certainty not who to love."

"I love you so much Spence so if you'll have me, I would love to come to Ohio with you." Ashley gave Spencer a huge grin and kissed her lips softly.

"Good, then it's settled, you're coming home with me." Spencer smiled back, and then devilishly smirked remembering a promise Ashley made earlier that night. "And I do believe you promised me some rough housing tonight," Spencer said while throwing her legs over Ashley's body.

Ashley chuckled as she glided her hands up Spencer's thighs, "Spencer Carlin, you have made me soft, and I have made you dirty! What are we doing to each other...?"

Spencer leaned down and nibbled on Ashley's earlobe with her teeth. "It's more like what we aren't doing to each other right now," She whispered moving her tongue down to Ashley's neck and continued to lightly nibble while at the same time moving her hand up Ashley's chest towards her already erect nipple.

Evoking a moan from Spencer's touch, Ashley leaned her head back as Spencer continued to suck on her pulse point.

Gazing the blue eyes staring back at her, Ashley softly smiled before pulling Spencer back down and engulfing her mouth within hers. As the kiss becomes more stimulated, Spencer slipped off her dress which was instantly followed by Ashley's. She slowly crept down Ashley's body leaving a trail of wet kisses along the way. Her tongue glided over the defined abs while she felt Ashley lifting her hips and eliciting another moan.

"Spencer..." Ashley moaned her name in a demanding way. "I need you so much right now."

"Patience Ash, I'm not rushing this." Spencer replied making her way down between Ashley's legs. She slowly kissed and caressed her inner legs with her tongue before moving to Ashley's center. Teasing Ashley some more, Spencer blew lightly on her awaiting center knowing it would bring forth more anticipation from Ashley.

"Spencer please," Ashley pleaded, leaning her head back against the pillow and raising her hips again.

As Spencer heard her lover's voice plead her name, she moved her fingers to her lover's hot wet center and inserted two of them plunged them in and out at a slow steady pace.

Increasing the pace of her fingers, Spencer began flicking Ashley's clit with her tongue and gently making circles around it and eventually sucking it.

Feeling Ashley's body beneath her trembling, Spencer put a third finger in while working her way back up to Ashley's mouth with hers.

Ashley's legs parted further as she let out another moan which was abruptly interrupted by Spencer's mouth.

Feeling the muscles around her fingers contracting, and knowing she was close, Spencer curled her fingers hitting the spot throwing Ashley over the edge.

"Sp.. Sp... Spencerrr!" Ashley screamed while Spencer stroked her a few more times. "Ah fuck! Ohhhh my god!" Ashley screeched while arching her back and gripping Spencer's back, surely leaving marks.

Spencer held the beautiful brunette as she came down from her orgasm. She wiped the girl's face from the sweat that had formed and kissed her softly as Ashley leaned her head gently against the pillow and sighed.

Spencer slowly sat up on her knees, still straddling Ashley and shot her a devilish grin. As she stared at Ashley, she took in her beauty and sexiness that was just oozing out her at the moment. And not long after catching her breath, Ashley quickly jumped at Spencer, throwing her off guard and landing her on her back.

"My turn," Ashley hissed at Spencer while engulfing her mouth with hers. "You're going to be so sorry you made me wait and beg." She mumbled between kisses while slowly tickling Spencer's sides with her fingers.

Ashley began her quick pursuit on Spencer's breasts, one with her tongue, flicking it back and forth over the hardened nipple and the other with her hand, gently squeezing it and massaging the nipple with her index and thumb.

"Oh my god Ash..." Spencer softly moaned while placing her hands on Ashley's head.

Ashley smirked and continued down Spencer's body, kissing each and every square inch of it, enjoying the taste of Spencer's skin.

Spencer moaned again but knew that Ashley would not give in to her pleas of anticipation.

Circling Spencer's naval with her tongue, Ashley slowly moved her one hand down to Spencer's already soaked center and gently ran her fingertips over Spencer's clit.

"You're already so wet Spence, and I haven't even began." Ashley chuckled while moving back up and collecting Spencer's lips.

"Well that's what you do to me, that's all for you."

"Mmm... and I'm all yours, Spencer Carlin." Ashley replied, while working her way back down between Spencer's legs.

Ashley finally adds two fingers into the patiently awaiting Spencer, and swiftly starts to caress Spencer's clit with her tongue.

"That feels so good Ash..." Spencer mumbled under her breath as she was trying to regain it. Ashley began pumping her fingers faster eliciting more moaning from Spencer that in turn made Ashley thrust even harder.

Ashley made her way back up to Spencer's mouth, ravishing it for everything that it was worth, while remaining at a constant pace with her fingers. Ashley felt Spencer's breathing pick up drastically as she moved down to Spencer's neck and began nibbling and sucking again, leaving another mark near the one she left earlier.

"Ashley..." Spencer moaned while slightly arching her back and raising her hips causing Ashley's fingers to go deeper. "Ashley, oh my god..."

Ashley quickly added a third finger and sped the pace up slightly as she felt Spencer's body quiver with pleasure and satisfaction. Increasing the speed resulted in more extravagant moans from Spencer.

Ashley purred in Spencer's ear and caressed it with her tongue as she curled her fingers and felt Spencer climax. She moved back down to Spencer's center, collecting all of Spencer's essences before returning to her lips.

"I love you Ashley," Spencer whispered in her ear while crawling on top of Ashley's naked body. "I can't wait to spend the whole break with you."

"I love you too," Ashley answered back kissing the top of her head, and thought about just how amazing Christmas break was going to be with Spencer.

Collecting Spencer in her arms, she traced kisses along her neck and jaw line before Spencer nuzzled her head on Ashley's shoulder and drifting off to sleep. Soon after Ashley followed, falling asleep with Spencer's arms around her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Meet the Carlin's

I feel as though this is kind of a waypoint in the story so I'm going to let you guys up to speed on a few things concerning the fic.

I have the next 4 chapters planned out already and everything so I just have to type them up. The next few chapters are going to be Christmas break (Josh, Kyla, Ashley & Spencer in Ohio and Cameron, Drew & Logan in Cancun). I wanted to put all of them together, but it is more organized if I stay within one place each chapter.

We have three new characters popping up in the next couple of chapters so look out for them I know it's starting to get a bit confusing with all the characters I already have in the mix, but with some of the stuff coming up, I'll be dropping some of the older ones temporarily and having them as here-and-there characters later on (Teagan, Aiden, Taylor, Madison). Anyways, I hope you don't like these characters too much because you won't be seeing them for at least three chapters.

So I felt like I should start with Ohio as that's what people are reading this for: Spencer & Ashley! Next chapter will be Cancun. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SoN or anything related. Tom Lynch does it.

_Chapter 10 – Meet the Carlin's_

**Ashley's POV**

Normally waking up in Spencer's arms elicited a feeling beyond belief, but this morning, that feeling was accompanied with the feeling of butterflies and queasiness. The rest of the week after formal had gone so fast with Spencer and I being both on cloud nine. But today, today was the day we left for Ohio, which meant this relationship was becoming that more serious. I was meeting the Carlin's.

Throughout all my relationships back in LA, I never let it get to this point in the relationship, normally because it just wasn't about that for me. And even if I did manage to meet the parents, I wouldn't have cared as much as I do now. Although Spencer told me it didn't matter what her mom thought about us, I was still nervous as hell to impress her because deep down inside I know it did matter to her.

Ashley stared back down on the beautiful blonde whose head was on her shoulder. "I am so screwed," she thought to herself while letting out a soft sigh and shaking her head. Spencer nuzzled deeper into Ashley's shoulder while pulling her arm across Ashley's body. How could Ashley not stare at such an adorable sight as that? She leaned her head back on her pillow and drifted off asleep again...

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley and I had been waiting at the airport for just over half an hour before Kyla and Josh showed up. We all booked a later flight that day just so we could have time to say goodbye to everyone before we all headed our different directions.

Cameron, Drew and Logan were headed off to Cancun with Cameron's family. Everyone was very jealous. Teagan was going back to New York to visit with her dad, while Aiden and Madison went back to New Jersey. As for Kyla, Josh, Ashley and I, we were headed to Ohio in half an hour, and I couldn't be more excited to be back home again, especially with Ashley there with me.

I looked over at Ashley who was fiddling with her hands like crazy while bouncing her legs up and down. I had never seen her looking so incredibly nervous before.

"Hey Ashley, are you okay? Are you scared of flying or something?" I asked while placing my hand on her leg, stopping its movement.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I'm just really nervous, I've never met my girlfriend's parents before. I kind of don't know what to expect. I just want them to like me because I know how much family means to you." Ashley responded while she continued to fidget with her hands and had her eyes glued to the ground.

Spencer took her hand off Ashley's leg and brought it up to her chin, lifting her face. "You have nothing to be scared about Ash. I'll be with you the whole time," Spencer said trying to comfort Ashley and leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

_We are now boarding rows A – H_.

"Well that's us Ashley, are you sure you want to do this?"

Ashley gazed up at those blue eyes and smiled, "Without a doubt. Let's go."

Kyla and Josh had already started walking over to the flight attendant while Ashley and I began gathering our bags. My stomach started jumping as I was walking over to the doors and felt Ashley take my hand and squeeze it hard.

"Without a doubt," she whispered in my ear again while caressing my hand.

-----------------------------

_**In Ohio...**_

**Ashley's POV**

The taxi had just dropped off Kyla and Josh and was parked outside Spencer's house. It didn't look anything like my house back in LA, it had a very "family" vibe to it as mine had a "mansion" vibe. Spencer waited patiently for me to be ready to get out of the car, until she saw her parents come out of the house and start walking towards us.

"We should probably get out before they think something is wrong Ash." Spencer said while reaching over my lap and opening the door for me. "Come on, it won't be as bad as you think. I'll be right here with you the whole time okay babe?" Spencer reassured her while rubbing Ashley's leg.

"This is it Ashley Davies... you're meeting her parents. Big step, just breathe," Ashley mumbled to herself so Spencer couldn't hear as she got out of the car and headed for the trunk to get their bags.

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Spencer yelled running towards them with her arms wide open. Ashley was close behind her with their bags. "This is Ashley, Ashley this is my dad and my mom."

"Hello Mr. Carlin, thanks again for letting me come back with Spencer on such late notice."

"No problem Ashley, and please it's Arthur." He responded firmly shaking her trembling hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Carlin. Your house is really beautiful, not anything like mine back in Los Angeles." Ashley noted while going to shake Mrs. Carlin's hand.

"Why thank you Ashley. Why don't you bring those bags inside before you freeze out here. I'm sure California does not have weather like this." Ashley noted the lack of correction to her formal name unlike Mr. C did during their introduction, but just ended up nodding to Mrs. Carlin's remark.

The two girls worked their way inside the house and up the stairs towards Spencer's room as Spencer's parents followed them inside.

"Dinner's at 6pm okay girls? Spencer I want you both there because I leave for Cleveland tonight so I won't be seeing you until tomorrow." Arthur yelled as the girls disappeared upstairs.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

Once reaching my room, I closed the door and locked it so my parents wouldn't walk in or anything that they shouldn't see. I hadn't got around to telling them about Ashley and my relationship, and I didn't really want them to find out that way. I could tell Ashley was still really nervous as her arms trembled as she carried the bags up the stairs. She was so adorable when she was nervous over meeting my parents. I really had turned Ashley soft.

The two girls laid on the bed, both exhausted from the plane ride home. Spencer had her head positioned on Ashley's chest with her one leg entangled in Ashley's legs, and Ashley had her arm around Spencer's body. Their favourite position. They had an hour before dinner so they decided to take a nap, but neither could get to sleep.

"So this is Ohio..." Ashley broke the silence while twirling a few strands of Spencer's hair, and caressing Spencer's hand. "It's quite cold."

Spencer chuckled, "Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot you live in California. You can borrow some warm clothes if you want or we can go shopping tomorrow."

"Mmm, sounds like a plan. So what are we going to do tonight? Did you just want to chill here with your family or what did you want to do?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Kyla's having a few people over, but if you want to stay in I'd be more than happy to." Spencer responded, giving Ashley the choice.

"If you want to go see your old friends at Kyla's I would be happy to be your date," Ashley grinned at Spencer, who was looking into her eyes and grinning back. "I'd love to meet some of your friends from here, I mean besides Kyla and Josh."

_Knock Knock_

"Hey girls, dinner is ready. Come down when you are ready!" Arthur yelled from outside the room, knowing not to try and open the door or anything.

"Okay dad, we'll be right down!"

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

Dinner with Spencer's parents went over reasonably good. They asked me all the standard questions, childhood, school, future, all that boring stuff. Mr. C was a really good cook which I was very grateful for so I didn't have to lie and telling him I enjoyed it. Spencer and I headed over to Kyla's around 8pm and found the house already full of people.

"Come on Ash, I want to introduce you to some people!" Spencer yelled while grabbing Ashley's hand and dragging her towards a crowd. Ashley just smiled politely as Spencer went around the circle introducing them to her.

Ashley noticed Kyla standing in the kitchen and excused herself from Spencer and her friends to go say hello. As much as she wanted to be with Spencer, Ashley thought she should give Spencer time to catch up with her old friends. Plus Kyla and Ashley were friends now and her and Josh hit it off pretty well too.

"Hey Kyla, how's it feel being back? Are you as excited as Spencer?" Ashley asked while grabbing a drink, and sipping on it.

"Hey Ash, great of you to make it tonight. I wasn't sure if you and Spencer would be staying in tonight or not," She commented while nodding towards Spencer. "And I don't think anyone loves Ohio as much as Spencer does. I don't mind being away from home, I actually enjoy it. I mean the only thing Ohio had for me was Josh, and I still have him at Highland so..."

"Yeah, you guys are totally adorable. I can't believe you've only been together since freshman year. I thought you'd have been boyfriend/girlfriend since you were like seven or something."

Kyla laughed, "Yeah well we've been friends since then. But Josh is really good for me, he keeps me grounded. Heads up Ash, here comes your girl."

I turned around to be attacked by Spencer jumping on me and straddling her legs around my waist and giving me a kiss.

"There you are! I was looking for someone to dance with." She said while climbing down of her Ashley. "Come on, before this song is over!" Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand aggressively and dragged her towards the dance floor.

"I'll talk to you later Ky!" Ashley yelled back as her feet were trying to catch up with her body.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

By the time Ashley and I got to the dance floor, the song I loved was over, but a slow song had just started. I grabbed Ashley and pulled her closer while putting my arms around her neck and leaning my head on her shoulder.

"So are you having fun catching up with all your friends Spence?" Ashley whispered in Spencer's ear.

Spencer nodded, "I am, but I really missed my girlfriend back there. I'm glad that I'm dancing with her now though." She brought her head up and grinned at Ashley.

"Me too." Ashley agreed while pulling some stray strands of hair that had fallen in front of Spencer's eyes and leaned her forehead on Spencer's.

"I don't know what I would've done if I wasn't with you for the break." Spencer admitted with a sad tone.

"Well you don't even have to think about that babe, I'm not leaving you." Ashley reassured her while giving her a soft kiss and started to rub Spencer's back.

The two of them stood there slow dancing for the rest of the night, even when a fast song came on. Eventually people started to trickle out and they were one of the few left remaining. So caught up with one another, they had to realize how much time had elapsed.

"You guys need to go home and get a room! You have been like this for hours, just standing here, slowly dancing and gazing into each other's eyes. You are definitely not having sex in my house like at the formal after party!" Kyla came up and poked both of them.

"Hey, we totally apologized for that. Plus you told us to enjoy the night, but just not in your room. So we met all of your requests, AND we washed the sheets!" Ashley joked back at Kyla who was not too impressed with her comment.

"We'll get out of your hair though. We should probably head home if we want to get up early to go shopping tomorrow." Spencer commented as she hugged Kyla goodnight and waved at Josh who was standing in the other room watching.

"Thanks again Ky! If we don't see you before Christmas, have a great one. And we'll definitely see you for New Year's!"

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

Making our way back up to Spencer's room was more tricky than I would have imagined. Both Spencer and I were beyond drunk and finding it very hard to stay on our feet and remain quiet. Eventually we made it to her bedroom, closing the door behind us and flopping onto the bed while throwing off our clothes.

"Ashleyyyy!" Spencer yelled flopping onto of Ashley with a thud.

Giggling hysterically, "Come on Spence, beed. We've got shopping tomorrow!"

"SHOPPINGG!!" Spencer screamed again, but was quickly shut up with Ashley's hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh!" Ashley giggled again, while removing her hand and caressing Spencer's face.

Feeling Ashley caressing her face, Spencer leaned down and started kissing Ashley passionately. Ashley quickly reciprocated by trying to roll over, making Spencer be underneath her, but ended up rolling over so fast that it sent Spencer flying off of the bed and making a loud noise hitting the ground.

"Owwwww!" Spencer moaned while rubbing her head which had hit the ground first. She then giggled and jumped back on the bed, straddling Ashley. Ashley smiled at the drunken blonde and stared into the blue eyes that were a darker shade than usual. She leaned forward and engulfed her mouth within Spencer's while moving her hands up Spencer's thighs.

The girls were too caught up in the moment to notice a small knock on the door. As the door opened, Mrs. Carlin stood in the doorway.

"SPENCER?!? WH... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. I'll Always Love You

I hope this won't be too confusing switching back and forth between Cancun and Ohio, but I will try to do my best. This chapter is big so I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think. I'll be going back to Ohio in the next chapter to conclude the Spashley cliff hanger. I hope this chapter will make up for the wait.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SoN or anything related. Tom Lynch owns it.

_**Flashbacks**__ are in italics_.

_Chapter 11 – I'll Always Love You_

_**In Cancun...**_

**Cameron's POV**

Arriving in Cancun the day after school let out, Cameron along with Drew, Logan and his family found themselves getting settled into the resort. Since Cameron was an only child, his parents let him bring two friends with him to keep him company as they would be out doing their own things. Cameron, Drew and Logan decided to hit the beach as it was a beautiful day outside, obviously it was Cancun!

"Ah..." Cameron sighed, "I can't believe we are laying here tanning, while Ashley is probably freezing her butt off in Ohio. I don't even think she owns a winter jacket!" Cameron laughed while readjusting his position on the sand.

"Hey, I am definitely not complaining." Drew snickered while tilting his sunglasses up noticing some girls walk by and whistling.

"You are such a dog, Drew!" Logan said while shaking her head and pushing Drew over into the sand.

"Hey, come on. I am just trying to have a little fun this break! I'm going to go get us some drinks over at that stand. There are like five hot girls surrounding it right now." Drew dusted himself off from the sand, and ran towards the crowd full of girls.

Cameron laughing, "Hey Lo, you want hit the waves? The water looks great, and I brought these masks we can use to see fish and stuff." Cameron motioned to his bag and grabbed two snorkling masks out and showed them to Logan.

"Sure why not, Drew isn't going to be back any time soon." Logan agreed getting up and throwing the mask on before running into the water with Cameron.

-----------------------------

**Drew's POV**

Drew slowed his pace as he approached the crowd of girls. He noticed a cute blonde right away as got closer.

"Hey ladies, how is everybody doing today?" Drew cockily asked the group of girls who all giggled and stared at Drew's shirtless body. "Where are all of you guys from?"

"Indiana." A blonde answered who blushed when Drew looked her in the eyes.

"Sick, I'm Drew and I'm from New York," Drew responded still looking at the blonde.

"Devon, but all my friends call me Dee. Are you staying at the resort too?"

"Yeah, I'm here with my friend and his family. So maybe I'll see you around sometime? Maybe like tonight at 7?" Drew smoothly asked while subtly flexed his muscles at the blonde.

The blonde giggled again and nodded before her friends dragged her away to the other end of the beach, leaving Drew there feeling good about himself.

-----------------------------

**Cameron's POV**

After playing in the water for a while with Logan, they started walking back to their spot noticing Drew was there lying down.

"So you got a date for tonight Drew" Cameron asked, shaking his wet hair onto Drew.

"Of course man, you know how I do. Nice looking blonde named Devon. I'm meeting her tonight at 7." Drew said while wiping away the water that Cameron shook on him.

"Let me guess, you flexed your muscles and went with the whole 'I'll see you around ladies...' line?" Logan snickered while plopping down beside him and drying herself off with her towel.

"Works like a charm." Drew laughed while flexing his bicep and kissing it, "These babies are gold. Did you guys want to join, I mean we could make it a double?"

"Just say you want a wingman Drew..." Cameron shook his head, knowing how his best friend thought.

"Fine... will you come tonight and be my wingman," He stared over at Logan, "... and wing girl." He added at the end.

"Fine..." Logan rolled her eyes, but agreed. "Come on, we should probably be getting back."

-----------------------------

**Drew's POV**

Cameron, Logan and I were waiting down in the lobby for Devon. It was hot out tonight so I just wore some beige shorts with a red striped polo. Cameron was wearing a similar outfit except he had a white shirt one, while Logan looked fine in a black short dress that had a slit up the side.

Not long after waiting, Devon appeared and greeted me with a smile, "Hey Drew, sorry I was late."

"No worries, we're all good. I hope you don't mind, but my friends Cameron and Logan are joining us. Cam, Logan, this is Devon." Drew gestured towards her with his head while he put his arm around her shoulders and started to walk out towards the restaurant.

After sitting down and ordering, the group eased into light hearted conversation before getting their meals. They continued exchanging stories from back home and school while they ate and eventually they found themselves at the end of dinner.

"Well this has been a great night Drew. To be honest, I was kind of nervous coming tonight, but I'm glad you brought your friends, they made it really comfortable." Devon said while getting up from the table with the rest of them and grabbing her purse from her chair, loosely holding it in her hand.

"Here let me walk you out," Drew said starting to walk around the table towards Devon.

Just as he was arms length away a man bumps into Devon and snatches her purse and bolts out the door.

"HEY STOP! Give that back! Drew, he just stole my purse!" Devon screamed while pointing towards the door.

Drew was already running after the guy, chasing him down the street and tackling him to the ground.

"Give me the purse back you punk!" Drew said punching the guy in the face and trying to grab the purse from the guy's grasp.

As it was getting late, Drew didn't notice the guy pulling a knife on him. The guy swung frantically at Drew's neck, making contact which resulted in Drew being thrown back onto the ground. He then plunged the knife into Drew's side before running away. Before Drew could even blink, he was on the ground bleeding out. The guy had sliced open his larynx and shoved the knife into his side. As Drew laid on the ground trying to grasp for air, his mind drifted to Taylor...

"_I love how you can be a popular jock and still be able to be with a girl like me. I love how you remember the little things about me and how you make me feel safe. You are a great guy Drew, and you should show the world that instead of this macho guy that parades around as him. You are so much more than a dumb jock... and if you let the world see that then they will love you just as much as I do. You're going to do great things in your life Drew, and I'll be there with you when you do. I'll always love you."_

"It's a good way to go, thinking about the only girl I really loved and opened up to completely. I love you Taylor," Drew thought to himself.

Before hearing footsteps and what seemed to be Cameron's voice, Drew blacked out.

"Oh my god Drew!" Cameron yelled after running out of the restaurant and seeing a pool of blood around Drew. "Dial 911 now!" He quickly ran over to Drew, taking off his shirt and putting it over the gash in Drew's neck trying to stop the bleeding.

Leaning over a motionless Drew, Cameron tried everything he could to stop the bleeding but it wouldn't stop. He wasn't even sure if Drew was still breathing or not, he was too scared to check... Logan was on the other side of Drew trying to stop his side from bleeding while crying over all of the blood and their friend that was lying on the ground in front of them. Both of them couldn't believe what the night had ended up like...

Moments later as the ambulance arrived, Cameron knew that Drew had passed... As they took Drew away, all he could do was sit there on the ground in Drew's blood and cry. Logan was right by his side, holding him in her arms, crying with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. You Told Me You Loved Me

Alright I hope I didn't anger that many people. I felt like Drew was one of the dispensable characters, but his death will affect the main characters at the same time. Although my original plan was to kill Cameron, I realized I couldn't do that because he has become a major character in the story, and being Ashley's only true friend, it would have killed her.

So this chapter we are back in Ohio with Kyla, Josh, Ashley and Spencer. We're going to pick up where chapter 10 left off... It might be a bit slow at the beginning and I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SoN or anything related... blah blah blah. Tom Lynch does.

_Chapter 12 – You Told Me You Loved Me_

_**In Ohio...**_

**Ashley's POV**

The girls were too caught up in the moment to notice a small knock on the door. As the door opened, Mrs. Carlin stood in the doorway.

"SPENCER?!? WH... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Mmmomm?" Spencer looked up towards the doorway before falling back off of Ashley and landing on the floor again. "Whatrre youug doing hurr?" She spat out while tripping over her feet trying to stand up.

"ARE YOU DRUNK? And why are you in your underwear kissing each other? Are you... are you GAY?" Mrs. Carlin yelled across the room, staring down Ashley in the process who remained frozen on the bed.

"Mmmmmmm," Spencer moaned while making her way over to the bed and falling back down onto it. "Ashlleyyyy girlfriendddush."

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Carlin, we didn't want you to find out this way... I mean Spencer was going to tell you, she's just drunk right now." Ashley who had finally moved, pleaded with the older women.

"Ashley, would you please leave. I need to talk to my daughter alone." Mrs. Carlin spoke firmly at Ashley while looking at her daughter rolling around on the bed. "You can go sleep in the guest room for tonight, and I'll talk to you about this tomorrow."

"Yes m'am..." Ashley complied, slowly getting off the bed and walking out the door, glancing back to see Spencer pouting as she walked her leave.

-----------------------------

I couldn't sleep all night. After being caught by Spencer's mom and being asked to leave the room, all I wanted to do was go back and crawl into Spencer's arm. This all seemed too surreal. I was a bit shocked at Mrs. Carlin's reaction, I mean after all the things Spencer has told me about her, I thought she would have pulled me out of the room by my hair or something. But she was calm and just politely asked me to leave, it was really weird.

I didn't bother going into Spencer's room that morning, I went straight downstairs into the kitchen where Mrs. Carlin was sitting having coffee. Soon after sitting down, Mrs. Carlin had put a plate of pancakes in front of me with some orange juice. She didn't look at me or say anything. It was beyond awkward and I just wanted this moment to end. Soon after, I heard steps coming down the stairs, turning around I saw a hung-over looking Spencer. Although to me, she still looked as beautiful as ever, she could really pull off the messy hair look.

"Sit." Mrs. Carlin said to Spencer firmly and pointed at the chair next to me. She got up and placed the same thing in front of Spencer, pancakes and orange juice before she sat down across from us.

"So... I thought about this long and hard last night. And I personally do not condone your actions with one another which is why you will not be returning to Highland Academy, Spencer."

"WHAT?!?" Spencer screeched at her mom's conclusion.

"I am pulling you out and you will be attending regular high school here. You will live under OUR roof where you will be supervised 24/7 so you can no longer act out and do these unacceptable things with your life." Mrs. Carlin spoke firm and direct while both Spencer and Ashley looked at each other and grabbed each other's hands.

"You can't do that mom!" Spencer raised her voice again, tears forming in those gorgeous blue eyes.

I just sat there completely stunned at what was unfolding in front of me. How could Mrs. Carlin pull her daughter away from the only high school environment she knows, away from me?

"This isn't fair! I don't want to go to school here. I want to go to Highland!" Spencer still screamed at her mother who was not barging an inch on the matter.

"Out of the question, this is not a discussion Spencer and do not dare raise your voice at me again!"

"You know what mom, you can bring me home or send me to Alaska but I'll still love Ashley no matter what you do or where you send me. And taking me away from her is only going to make me resent you." Spencer said as calmly as possible while standing up, "Come on Ashley, we're going shopping."

Spencer walked out of the house with Ashley following holding her hand still.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

When we got to the mall, Ashley and I split up so we could buy each other Christmas presents. I already had a few things for Ashley, but I went and looked around anyways, knowing Ashley would go all out. Her mom and her didn't really do Christmas, so I think she took it upon herself to make mine that much more special because of it. Although it didn't matter what she got me, having her here with me in Ohio was the best present I could ever ask for.

After shopping for two hours, we met back up and headed up, trying to not peak at what the other had bought. When we pulled up to the house, I noticed my dad's car in the driveway which was a good sign. My dad was always the understanding parent out of the two of them, and I knew he wouldn't stand for me being pulled out of Highland. When Ashley and I got inside, both of my parents were sitting at the kitchen table, we put down our bags and without being called slowly walked towards them and sat down.

"Spencer, Ashley... Your mother has filled me in on the situation, and I have talked it over with her. I want to apologize for my wife's actions earlier this morning. Spencer, you will not be pulled out of Highland because of your relationship with Ashley. Although I do want to say that I would appreciate if you two behaved yourselves in the house for the remainder of the break and take under consideration your mother's feelings towards the subject."

"Yes father..." Spencer acknowledged, trying to hide a small smile from her mother who was intensely starting her down.

"Okay you guys are free to go now."

Ashley and Spencer got up slowly from the table and walked upstairs, without holding hands or saying a word.

-----------------------------

_**Two weeks later...**_

**Ashley's POV**

With the dreadful confrontation behind us, Spencer and I had enjoyed the last two weeks together. She showed me around her home town, showing me all her favourite stores and places and made me feel at home. Cuyahoga Falls was a small town just outside of Cleveland, populated at about 50,000. We spent most of the time alone together, with the occasional day with Kyla and Josh or some of her other friends. It was a completely different settling to what I was used to back in LA, but it was nice.

Christmas was only a week away and Spencer and I had agreed to give each other or presents ahead of time. I spent the whole entire two hours at the mall that just walking around because I had bought Spencer's present a while back.

We both sat on the bed with our gifts in front of each other, me holding a box and a bag while Spencer had my one big bag. I insisted that she opened hers first, as I had bought these over a month ago now and it was killing me to see her reaction.

As Spencer removed all the tissue paper, she picked up the first box and opened it to reveal 50 of her favourite chocolates. Spencer had a huge sweet tooth, but never let herself indulge all the time, so Ashley normally ended up buying them for as temptation.

Tilting her head and smiling, Spencer leaned over and gave Ashley a soft kiss while thanking her. She pulled out the next small box and opened it to reveal Ashley's favourite perfume on Spencer, "Very Irresistible" by Givenchy.

As Spencer pulled out the last tiny box, Ashley couldn't help but grin. She had spent two hours in this one store trying to find the perfect gift, and after a long search she came across this one and instantly fell in love with it. Spencer undid the ribbon, and lightly lifted the top while Ashley's anticipation grew. Spencer looked inside and gasped while dropping the box, landing on the bed.

"Ashley! You bought me a DIAMOND NECKLACE! I can't accept that, it's way too expensive." Spencer screamed, still having the shocked looked on her face when she opened it up.

Inside the box was an Elsa Peretti open heart diamond pendent necklace.

"Spencer, you deserve it, and I had the best time picking it out for you. Do you honesty not like it?" Ashley pouted as she picked up the necklace out of the box and looked into those blue eyes she loved so much.

"Ashley... I love it, but it is way too expensive. How much was this? You can't just go around spoiling me because you can." Spencer responded while taking Ashley's hand and caressing it with a smile.

"But I love spoiling you, and the price doesn't matter as long as you love it and it makes you happy." Ashley leaned in to kiss her.

"Ashley... I would be just as happy with a plastic ring from those vending machines. All that matters is that it's from you. But seriously I want to know how much this was, I can't accept it otherwise." Spencer said batting her eyelashes knowing Ashley wouldn't be able to resist.

"Fine... but do you promise you will not get mad after I will you?" Ashley sighed while pointing at Spencer and scrunching her nose.

"Yes, I promise Ash." Spencer answered tilting her head once again and

"$23,000..." Ashley mumbled under her breathe, and rolling her eyes knowing Spencer would probably be yelling soon. But before Spencer could open her mouth Ashley yelled, "Remember you promised no getting mad!"

"Ashley..." Spencer looked at her with frustrated eyes before leaning in to kiss her. "You're too good to me... my presents are going to be super lame following that." She said gesturing towards the box and bag sitting in front of Ashley.

Ashley destroyed the wrapping and quickly dove into the box. As she opened it up, it was upside down, but she could tell it was a frame. As she turned it over, she glanced at a wrinkled piece of paper that had been flattened and framed. Seeing her own writing on the piece of paper, Ashley started tearing up. It was her song "Hero/Heroine".

"I hope you aren't mad, but I kind of got Cameron to rummage through your room to find it..." Spencer admitted, biting her lower lip as Ashley was still staring at the frame.

"You got it framed?" Ashley questioned, still really emotional over the sentiment.

"Of course, it was the first song you ever wrote and sang for me. You have no idea how important that night was for me." Spencer answered bringing her hand up to Ashley's face and wiping away the tears that were escaping her eyes. "Now come on, you still have more to open."

"They aren't all going to make me cry like this are they, I don't know if I can take that..." Ashley chuckled as she reached into the next bag. She pulled out mittens, a toque and ski goggles. Beyond confused, Ashley lifted her one eyebrow, "What are these for?"

"Well they you're going to need them if you want to use your final gift. It's under the bed." Spencer smiled while jumping up and helping Ashley off the bed. As Ashley bent down to look under the bed, she pulled out a snowboard.

"SPENCER! Seriously?" Ashley screamed as she looked back up at Spencer who was standing there holding a light blue parka. "You are teaching me to snowboard? No way!"

Spencer just stood there smiling as Ashley jumped up and started frantically kissing her everywhere.

"Yup! Just you, me, and Alpine Valley for the next three days, what do you think?"

"I think you are the best girlfriend anyone could ever have." Ashley said, not being able to stop smiling as she threw her arms around Spencer's neck and gave her a loving kiss.

"Come on, I want to see how cute you are in this parka!" Spencer yelled while grabbing Ashley's hand and running out of the room.

-----------------------------

_**Two weeks later...**_

**Spencer's POVS**

Teaching Ashley to snowboard was hilarious, the girl had very little balance so we'd often end up falling flat on our butts. But after two days of being on the slopes, she finally did manage to get it somewhat right. Even if she couldn't snowboard, she looked damn fine in that parka I got for her.

Christmas had gone over smoothly with the family. Ashley actually surprised me by getting my parents an all exclusive pass to this nearby spa for a weekend as a thank you for letting her stay with us during the break.

It was New Years Eve and Ashley and I were just finished getting ready before heading over to Kyla's.

"You look really beautifully tonight, Spence." Ashley commented while coming up behind Spencer, who was in front of the mirror, and putting her arms around her waist.

"Ash, I'm wearing jeans and a hoodie. I wouldn't exactly call that sexy attire." Spencer chuckled turning around and putting her arms around Ashley's neck and kissed her.

"I know, but you always look beautiful and that necklace brings out your eyes even more." Ashley said while fiddling with the necklace around Spencer's neck. "Are you almost ready? We told Kyla we'd be over a bit early."

"Yup, I'm good. We have to tell my parents that we're staying at Kyla's tonight and won't be back on our way out." Spencer said while grabbing her purse and Ashley's hand before heading out the door.

-----------------------------

We got to Kyla's just as people were starting to trickle in. We made our way to greet Kyla before grabbing some drinks and making our way to the dance floor.

Ashley and I danced for most of the night, stopping every now and then to grab drinks or chat amongst people, but for the most part, tonight was about us. As midnight approached, we stopped dancing and found a quiet place off to the side.

"I'm going go grab us some drinks before they start the countdown. I'll be right back okay Spence," Ashley whispered in Spencer's ear while kissing her cheek and heading towards the kitchen.

Spencer stood there watching the brunette walk away and all she could think of was how happy she was, and how amazing Ashley was.

"Hey Blondie," a familiar voice shouts out behind Spencer's back. She knows the voice well, Chloe... her ex-best friend.

They hadn't spoken since the end of august, almost four months ago. Spencer was leaving for Highland again and they ended up getting in a huge fight which ended the friendship.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked the petite blonde who was now standing right in front of her.

"Well hello to you too. It's New Years, what do you think I'm doing here. I really wanted to talk to you, I've got some news, but who was that with you, I've never seen her around here before?" Chloe nodded her head over to where Ashley had exited.

"That's Ashley, she's my girlfriend from back at Highland. She came home with me for the break." Spencer responded back smugly, not being ashamed of admitting she was with her.

"Girlfriend? I thought... I mean, you've only been gone for months Spencer." Chloe said in a confused manner. "YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME!" She yelled at Spencer.

"Spencer?"

Spencer turned around to find Ashley standing right behind her, close enough to hear everything. As she looked at those brown eyes, all could see nothing but confusion and heartache.

"_...5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Years!"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds

So I decided not to go back to Cancun and just leave it at that. I feel that nothing more would really happen after Drew's death, and why would they stay there and not come home?

So this chapter is going to be when everyone returns from the break and they find out about Drew, and Spencer and Ashley will have to deal with what happened on New Years.

The chapter name is the name of a Explosions in the Sky song. It is a really moving track and I thought it'd be fitting for this chapter.

In the next couple of chapters, I'm going to be adding in more of Cameron's POV. He's going to be going through a lot of stuff, trying to deal with Drew's death so don't be angry if his character changes a little.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SoN or anything related. Tom Lynch does.

_**Flashbacks**__ are in italics_.

_Chapter 13 – With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept_

_**Back at Highland...**_

**Cameron's POV**

"It's feels so different being back here, almost wrong because Drew's not here. How am I supposed to stay in this room when all it does is remind me of him? How am I supposed to get through the rest of the year after losing my best friend? Just forget about it and move on?"

"I don't know Cam... I don't think it's as simple as forgetting. You've never forget it, but I think eventually you'll get used to it. You kind of have to. When I lost my dad three years ago, I thought it was the end of the world, but eventually it just gets easier. I don't know how, but it just does. It's going to be hard for everyone who knew Drew, but we're all here for each other so we'll help each other through the pain." Ashley tried her best to comfort a broken Cameron.

Being back at Highland was beyond depressing, with no one except his closest friends knowing about Drew, it was hard to cope. The school wanted to do a memorial assembly for Drew so they asked us to refrain from spreading it around... Refrain from spreading that my best friend died, cause that's not insensitive at all.

Ashley had really been here for me for the past week, and I really needed that. Spencer came around every now and then, but she kept her distance for the most part. I think it had more to do with Ashley than me because her eyes told me she wanted to be here for me. As for Taylor, she had attached herself to Aiden to get through the pain. I guess everyone has their different ways of grieving. Either way, this memorial thing coming up on Thursday was going to suck.

"Thanks Ash, I really appreciate you being here for me and everything. Do you mind if I crash in your room again tonight. I think I'm going to ask for a room transfer, I just can't be in this room anymore."

"Of course Cam, you can stay in my room as long as you want. No offense, but it gives me a reason to avoid talking to Spencer."

"Did you want to talk about it or be all Ashley Davies and keep it inside?" Cameron managed to blurt out a small chuckle.

"Be all Ashley Davies... I'm not ready yet, I'm still kind of processing it all myself still. We should probably get going, lunch is over in two."

Ashley and I had been spending the last week's worth of lunches away in Ashley's room, except today Spencer went into her building just shortly before we were entering so we bailed and went to mine. Dealing with everyone staring at us just wasn't what I needed.

-----------------------------

**Teagan's POV**

Teagan was called to the head mistress' office for what she assumed to be another new student needing to be shown around. She knocked on the door when she reached the office and was called in.

"Good afternoon Ms. Evans. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule. We have another new student that we need your assistance with." Head mistress Jones spoke sternly while motioning for Teagan to sit down, and picking up the phone, _"Send in Ms. Young please."_

Teagan turned her head to watch a small semi-nerdy blonde walk in. The girl had on low rise jeans with a low cut grey argyle sweater, and a white blouse underneath.

"Good morning Ms. Young, nice to see you again. This is Ms. Evans, she'll be showing you to your room and if you have any questions or help, she will be more than happy to oblige. Here is your uniform. Unfortunately, I have a meeting in five minutes so we do really need to wrap this up. Ms. Evans, here is her room assignment and I'm sure you will not let me down." Head mistress Jones handed Teagan a piece of paper and showed them out.

"Hey, so I'm Teagan. I can show you to your room, and if you have any questions like where your classes are or anything I'll be happy to answer them." She said with her usual grin, and began walking towards their building. "So where are you from... uh..?"

"A small town outside Cleveland, Ohio, and the name's Chloe."

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

Spencer was sitting outside her room on the ground waiting for Ashley to come back to her room. Ever since getting back to Highland Ashley had been avoiding her, and after their last conversation it really worried Spencer where they had left things.

"_YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME!" She yelled at Spencer._

"_Spencer?" _

_Spencer turned around to find Ashley standing right behind her, close enough to hear everything. As she looked at those brown eyes, all could see nothing but confusion and heartache._

"_...5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Years!"_

_The tiny blonde sprinted out of the room crying leaving Ashley and Spencer there staring at each other as everyone around them cheered and celebrated the beginning of a new year._

"_What's going on?" Ashley asked looking into Spencer's blue eyes, noticing them going slightly grey. _

"_Ashley it's not what you think okay... can you please let me explain." Spencer said while grabbing Ashley's hand to make sure she didn't run._

"_You told her that you loved her?" Ashley questioned while shaking off Spencer's grip around her hand._

"_Loved... I told her I loved her in August before I left for school. Her name is Chloe and she is my best friend. Well she was until the day before I left when I told her I wanted to be more than just friends with her... and she didn't feel the same way. I'm guessing now with me being away for four months and being back for the first time, things have changed for her." _

_Spencer looked down at the ground and fiddled with her hands before looking back up at Ashley, "I don't love her anymore Ash... I am so in love with you."_

"_I love you too Spencer. I mean you have changed me so much, and I never thought that one person could do that to another but you did..."Ashley look Spencer's hand in hers and looked up at those blue eyes and sighed, "But I don't know if I've made as much of an impact on you as you have on me."_

_Ashley let go of Spencer's hand as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, "You told Chloe that you loved her in August, AUGUST! We started dating in September Spencer, you don't just get over someone you love that fast. And if you really do love me, what's to say that you won't fall out of love with me just as fast?"_

_Spencer stood there not being able to answer, it's not that she didn't want to, it's just she couldn't. She couldn't explain the power Ashley had over her that made her fall so fast, she couldn't explain how she managed to move on so quickly, she couldn't explain any of it..._

"Spencer? Why are you sitting out in the hallway?"

Spencer looked up from her feet to see Ashley standing above her, looking at her with a curious face.

"I was waiting for you. Can we talk?" Spencer replied softly while looking Ashley in the eyes.

"Sure Spence, come on in..." Ashley held out her hand to help Spencer up and walked into her room, with Spencer following.

-----------------------------

**Cameron's POV**

Ashley had just left Cameron's room about five minutes ago and already Cameron was feeling alone. He didn't want to come back to Highland after Christmas break, he knew it would be hard, but his parents forced him to come back, Logan was more lucky than he was.

"_So I asked my parents if I could go to school in Long Beach or be homeschooled for a while, and they said that I can't run from life and my problems. That staying at Highland Academy would make me grow up and be a man... can you believe that Lo?" Cameron hissed as he stared at Logan who was lying down on his bed._

"_I'm really sorry Cam, I know how difficult it's going to be going back to that place. And I'm really sorry that I won't be with you to help you get through it..." _

"_Wait what? I thought you wanted to go back to Highland?"_

"_I did... but my parents think that I'll do something stupid up there since I'll be alone and dealing with this thing with Drew. They're bringing me home and putting me in school here in Long Beach. I'm sorry I couldn't convince them out of it." Logan said while walking over to Cameron and hugging him. _

"_So I'm going to be alone there. I mean it's always been the three of us, you, me and Drew... And now it's just me." _

"It's just me..." Cameron said, thinking about the moment he found out Logan wasn't returning to Highland with him.

"Just me."

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley threw her bag on the ground and positioned herself on the bed so that she was facing Spencer who had taken the seat across from her.

"So I've been doing a lot of thinking..." Spencer started and getting up from the seat.

"...I know me too Spence." Ashley cut her off while getting up too and moving towards Spencer.

"Please just let me get out what I want to say." Ashley nodded in compliance and sat back down while Spencer remained standing and started to walk back and forth in front of her.

"I can't tell you what's going to happen in the future with us. I don't know. And I can't tell you how I fell out of love with Chloe so fast." Spencer stopped pacing and looked at Ashley.

"But I do know Ash, that I met this extraordinary girl here at Highland, after having my heart completely ripped out of my chest, that made me feel alive again and I fell in love with her," Spencer smiled and knelt at Ashley's feet while cupping her face with her hand.

"Love isn't some fairytale life that never knows pain, I know we're going to have our fights, even worse than this one, but I love you, Ashley Davies. And I want to be with you, next to you, wherever you are, whether it's here or LA or Ohio." Spencer moved from her knees to sit beside Ashley on the bed.

"I am completely and utterly in love with you, and I don't want anyone else, Ashley." Spencer smiled again at the brunette who still sat there quiet.

"Is it my turn yet?" Ashley finally said with a serious face as Spencer nodded in response.

"Good, cause I want to be with you too." Ashley said and leaning in giving Spencer a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry about this past week, I've just been with Cameron and helping him deal with Drew. I never met to put this conversation off as long as we did..." Ashley kissed Spencer again, telling her that she was telling the truth.

"So we're us again?" Spencer asked looking into Ashley's brown eyes and smiling.

"Yeah, we're us again..." Ashley answered and leaning in to give Spencer a hug.

A knock at the door interrupted the girl's embrace. As Ashley went to open the door, Teagan stood in the doorway.

"Hey Ashley, is Spencer in here? I wanted to ask her if she felt like showing a new kid around the school with me? You could come too if you want." Teagan excitedly said while trying to not grin too much.

"Yeah... one second," Ashley turned around and screamed into her room, "Spence! You want to show some kid around campus today?"

Hearing Ashley's voice, Spencer came to the door and saw Teagan in the doorway.

"Hey Teagan, new student huh?" Spencer said while waving at her roommate.

"Yup, you know how head mistress Jones likes sticking me with them. Here she comes now! She's really nice, and she's from Ohio too Spencer!"

Both Ashley and Spencer peeked their heads out the door to take a look at the new kid walking down the hall towards them, and taking one look at her, both their jaws dropped.

"Chloe..."

-----------------------------

_Drew's Memorial Assembly_ _(NO POV)_

"Today is a day we remember the great life of Drew Matthew Jackson. For those of you who didn't know Drew, he was a young gentleman who exhibited tremendous potential. He was co-captain on the basketball team here and was a straight B+ student. He passed away over the break in a terrible mishaps in Cancun. Being the hero Drew always has, he chased after a thief who had stolen his friend's purse. Unfortunately the thief had a knife and used physical force to escape. As we look back at Drew's life, we remember nothing but miraculous things for the man and we are sure he will live on forever in the rest of our hearts and minds. As we say goodbye to Drew Matthew Jackson, we remember his short yet fulfilling life. May he rest in peace."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Never Again

Okay so this chapter is totally inspired by One Tree Hill's season 1 episode "To Wish Impossible Things", which is the episode where they have the "boy toy" auction. I thought it'd be a fun thing to do. There's going to be a lot of different POV's here because I'm taking you through all the 'dates' in the chapter.

Cameron definitely starts to crawl out from beneath the rock in this chapter, and he can thank Ashley for that. I am putting those two in more scenes together to reinforce their friendship, so I'm sorry if it's taking away Spencer/Ashley scenes. It's still far from clear waters for the two of them, but they do try and work through things. I promise it will be good for them soon enough.

I hope you guys are still enjoying the fic as I am really enjoying writing it still.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SoN or anything related. Tom Lynch does.

_Announcer is in itatlics_.

_Chapter 14 – Never Again_

**RATED M**

**Ashley's POV**

The boys basketball team had made it into the semi finals and the school was all pumped up for it, and I mean pumped. They came up with this idea to throw a charity "boy toy" auction so we could raise money to rent out buses so the school could go and watch. It felt like a good thing especially with the way things were going around school. I wasn't planning on bidding on any of the guys, but Spencer dragged me to the show and said it would be entertaining to see what the guys all did on the catwalk.

"_Ladies, tonight we have a special treat for you. We have fourteen lovely basketball studs just waiting to be bid on. Here's the deal, highest bidder gets the boy until midnight tonight. Let's get this thing going shall we?"_

The first boy to come out was Aiden. He was of course shirtless, as usual when there are girls around, and he danced down the runway as the announcer started the bidding at $20. The bids flew out fast but Taylor ended up snatching him at $85.

"_Next up we have our power forward, Josh Simmons! Let's start the bidding at $15."_

As soon as the vultures started bidding, working by intervals of $10, Kyla overbid everyone by bidding $130, which sealed Josh as hers for the night. It wasn't even going to be a competition on who Josh went home with that night.

"_Next up is our newest member of the team, taking over for starting shooting guard is Parker O'Brien! Let's start the bidding at $20."_

Madison getting one look at the fresh meat bet $95, and no one bothered to top it.

"_Alright moving on, next boy! We've got our small forward number 24, Cameron Walker! Let's open bidding at $25."_

A familiar voice yelled out, "$35!" Ashley looked around the room to put a face to the voice.

"Chloe..." Ashley whispered under her breathe so Spencer couldn't hear her. "What was she thinking betting on Cameron? He's MY best friend," Ashley thought to herself.

"$60!" Ashley yelled, overbidding Chloe who had previously set the highest bid.

"Ash, what are you doing? I thought you weren't going to bid on anyone and we were going to hang tonight?" Spencer leaned over and poking Ashley.

"I can't let Chloe get Cameron, are you serious?"

"$90!" Chloe yelled again, overbidding Ashley's previous bet by thirty.

"Hell no, I've got $175!" Ashley screamed in frustration, while glaring over at Chloe. "I ain't losing this, bitch..." She thought to herself while devilishly chuckling.

"_Sold! For $175 to the brunette in the front!"_

Realizing what she had just done, Ashley looked over at Spencer who had a small pout on. "I'm sorry babe, but you know how protective I am over the people I love and I couldn't possibly let Chloe buy Cameron, especially with how he's been lately."

"How about I make it up to you by stopping by after we're done and I can get my bed buddy back?" Ashley said while raising her eyebrows up and down which elicited a big grin from Spencer.

"Midnight."

-----------------------------

**Kyla's POV**

After the auction was over, Kyla waited outside the gymnasium with the rest of the girls who were also waiting for the basketball team to come out.

"Hey baby! You ready for our date?" Kyla screamed at Josh.

"You do realize you didn't have to buy me to take me out Ky," Josh joked as he kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know, but I definitely couldn't let those sluts buy you." Kyla said grinning back at him and kissing him on the nose.

"Plus with Aiden on his own date tonight, we have the room all to ourselves..." Kyla whispered in Josh's ear and seductively licked her lips.

"Well why are we still standing here then!" Josh excitedly yelled while taking Kyla's hand and running out the door towards his room.

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

"Hey date!" Ashley yelled over as Cameron came out of the locker room.

"175 bucks Ash, really?" Cameron laughed as he put his arm around Ashley and walked them out the doors.

It had been a while since Ashley had heard Cameron laugh that way, and she was happy that he finally did. He had been in a dark place for a while now and it killed Ashley that she couldn't do more for him. Drew's death hit Cameron harder than anyone, and with Logan not returning to Highland after the break, it made it even harder for him.

"So where are we going, I'm yours till midnight." Cameron asked as they made their way out to the quad.

"A special place, I think you'll really like." Ashley grinned at Cameron who still had his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, it's only about a fifteen minute walk from here."

-----------------------------

**Madison's POV**

"Parker O'Brien?"

"That's me, and who may I ask is this fine lady right in front of me?" Parked smirked while looking Madison up and down.

"Madison Duarte, I'm the head cheerleader so I thought it be fitting since you're the new basketball stud to take you out and show you a good time."

"Well I can't argue with that, what exactly do you have in mind?" Parker was still looking Madison up and down, not caring if she noticed or not.

"Well I have a single room all to my lonesome... we can start there."

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

Fifteen minutes, Ashley and Cameron had made their way into a big garden, covered in calla lilies.

"What is this place Ash?" Cameron asked while looking around, not knowing where they were.

"It's a garden you fool," Ashley responded while hitting him lightly in the back of the head.

"This place is really special to me. I come here all the time to write and I don't know, reflect I guess on life. I took Spencer here on our first date." Ashley continued while guiding them deep into the garden where the lonely bench was.

"It is really peaceful..." Cameron said while sitting down on the bench, Ashley's bench.

"Yeah it really is. I wanted to share it with you Cam, because I know you could use some healing right now, and this place has done that for me. So I thought it might for you too." Ashley said while sitting down beside Cameron and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's our little own safe haven, just yours and mine Cam."

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

After the auction, Spencer had gone back to room and ended up finding Teagan there about to put in a movie.

"Hey Tee, what movie are you watching?"

Teagan looked up, not hearing Spencer come in their room, "Oh hey, it's Garden State. You want to watch? I have a friend coming over to watch it too, but you're more than welcome to watch it with us."

Just as Teagan said that, there was a knock on the door.

"Do you mind getting that, I have to grab some drinks and popcorn." Teagan asked Spencer who was standing closest to the door. As she opened it, a slightly nerdy blonde stood in the doorway.

"Chloe..."

"Hey Blondie, so your girlfriend really outbid me tonight. If I didn't know any better I think she was marking her territory. Except that wouldn't explain why you're here without her right now would it?" Chloe walked passed Spencer into the room, brushing her breasts on Spencer's in the process.

Spencer started to feel sick, but she couldn't back out of the movies now or Teagan would know something was up. As much as she loved Teagan, Spencer was in no hurry telling her about her past with Chloe. So she sucked it up and sat on the couch with the two of them and watched Garden State.

When the movie was done, Teagan collected all of the glasses and popcorn bowl and headed into the kitchen area of the room, leaving both Spencer and Chloe on the couch alone together.

"So I never got the chance to apologize after the whole New Years thing..." Chloe broke the awkward silence that had felt like an hour when really it had only been two minutes.

Spencer didn't say anything back, but just stared straight.

"Okay...well I can see you're not going to make this easy for me, but I am really sorry for what happened. And I wanted to know if we could get past all of this and still manage to be friends?" Chloe leaned over and put her hand on Spencer's.

"You know I would love that Chloe... but at New Years you sounded like you returned those feelings I had for you back in August. I know how hard it is being friends with someone who you want more with... I don't think I could put you through that." Spencer said while slowly moving her hand from underneath Chloe's.

"I just really missed my best friend and I thought it was more than that, but it wasn't. Really, just friends Blondie."

"Just friends..." Spencer responded reluctantly. She still didn't believe Chloe was telling her the whole truth, but she figured it was worth a try.

Just then Teagan came back into the room with The Princess Bride in her hand. "You guys up for another one?"

Chloe and Spencer both nodded as Teagan slipped it into the DVD player and regained her spot beside Chloe on the couch.

About half way into the movie, there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably for me," Spencer said while getting up off the couch and going to the door.

"Hey girlfriend," She said smiling as she opened the door to reveal Ashley standing there. "How was your date?"

"So good he passed out in my bed," Ashley laughed while gesturing behind her to her room. "So I guess snuggle time is in your room tonight, unless you feel like having company?"

Spencer laughed as she tried to picture that. "Well Teagan, Chloe and I are watching a movie right now, you want to come in and watch with us?"

"Chloe?" Ashley asked in a worried voice.

"It's nothing to worry about Ash, Teagan invited her over and we've talked it through. She just wants to be friends." Spencer responded while tilting her head and giving Ashley a smile. "Come on, we can cuddle on the couch and pretend to watch the movie."

-----------------------------

**Kyla's POV**

"HOLY FUCK!" Kyla screamed as Josh shoved his stiff, hard member in and out of her at a fast pace.

"Faster baby, faster!" Kyla commanded grabbing Josh's back and digging in with her nails. "Right there, that's it baby! HOLY SHIT!" She screamed again as Josh kept up his faster pace.

He slowed down a bit as he leaned forward to immerse his lips within hers. He caressed her lower lip, seeking access which was quickly given. Josh grabbed her hair as he deepened the kiss, exploring Kyla's mouth to the deepest parts. He pulled away and increased his speed once more, eliciting ecstatic moans from Kyla.

As her breathing and moans intensified, Josh knew she was close, and so was he, feeling the pressure build up inside of him. He pumped harder and harder, releasing groans of pleasure along the way until they both hit their points of ecstasy.

"That was amazing baby..." Kyla rested her head on his chest as they both laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. His arm was around her shoulders, rubbing his hands through her hand.

"Worth the $130?" Josh joked as he kissed her on the forehead and pulled the covers overtop of them.

"It was worth every penny babe, and more." She smiled at him before they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

The movie had finished about half an hour ago and Chloe had gone back to her room, and Teagan was fast asleep in hers. Spencer and Ashley laid in bed facing each other with their legs intertwined.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't get to spend tonight with you Spence," Ashley whispered to a very sleepy Spencer.

"It's alright, I know Cameron really needs you right now." Spencer replied stroking Ashley's face and giving her a smile.

"I took him to the garden... I think he really liked it."

'That's great Ash, I know what that garden means to you. I'm sure he's glad you got to share it with him."

"Yeah, I'm just trying to be there for him, you know. It was so hard when my dad died and I didn't really have anyone to really get me through it." Ashley leaned her head down as she felt tears starting to form.

"Ash... awe come here." Spencer pulled the crying girl closer to her and embraced her in a tight hug. "Shh... it's okay." She patted Ashley on the head and combed her hair back with her hand.

"I'm really glad I'm here right now Spence. I don't know what I would do without you. I really missed being in your arms." Ashley mumbled as she tried to hold back more tears from falling.

"I'm sorry I broke that promise... never again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Be Careful with your Heart

This chapter is basically building up the last of the three new characters I've added to the story. If you guys take really well to her, I'm considering keep her in for a longer duration than originally planned. Let me know what you guys think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SoN or anything related. Tom Lynch does.

_**Flashbacks**__ are in italics_

_Chapter 15 – Be Careful with your Heart_

**RATED M**

**Ashley's POV**

With the new semester starting, I found myself in only one of Spencer's classes. It was kind of going that way with us after the whole New Year's Eve debacle, and especially now that Chloe was enrolled at Highland, things definitely were not easy for the two of us. I am sitting here in English supposed to be reading _The Grapes of Wrath_, but all I can think about is that bitch Chloe trying to steal Spencer away. I mean can I really compete with history?

I snap out of it when the teacher approaches my desks and points towards this girl in the back, I look at her strange before I clue in that I'm supposed to go sit with her.

"So today class we are going to begin the project for the unit. I want you all in the groups I've assigned you come up with a creative presentation. It could be a poem, or an re-enactment, or a song or anything that draws your attention about the book. It'll be due next Monday, and you'll have the rest of the week to work on it in class." The teacher announced and then let the class discuss amongst themselves ideas.

I looked up at the girl who I was assigned to work with, she was fairly pale with long, wavy brunette hair and medium sized framed glasses. Her hair was slicked back into a neat ponytail and she was in very girly attire. As I examined her, she must have noticed I was staring as she coughed giving me the hint.

"Hi I'm Alexis, Alexis Coleman. You're the new kid, Ashley right? I mean you came here in September." She extended her hand politely and smiled.

"Yeah that's me, Ashley Davies." I responded shaking her hand lightly and returning a small grin.

"So I'm assuming you want to do a song for this thing?"

"Why would you say that?" Ashley questioned the girl sitting in front of her.

"Well I mean you said you wrote that song you sang at Open Mic Night, and the song you sang at Winter Formal. I kind of just assumed... sorry I didn't mean to. I mean, I'm kind of an artist myself so I would love to do a song." Alexis commented as Ashley sat there slightly embarrassed she snapped at the girl.

"Well it would be easy... what do you do?" Ashley asked while opening her notebook and starting to scribble down ideas for songs.

"I play the guitar and sing, but I mean I could totally help you write the song, I've just never tried putting a tune to lyrics before."

"Alright, well if we're going to write a song, we'll have to do it outside of class. I can't write in here. So here is my room number and my cell, can you do later tonight?" Ashley handed Alexis a small piece of paper.

"Yeah tonight is fine, say around 7ish?" Alexis nodded while throwing her school stuff in her bag, knowing the bell was about to ring.

"Sounds good, I'll see you tonight then," Ashley started packing up too meanwhile the bell went off.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

"So you want go to with Breakfast at Tiffany's or Sound of Music Chloe?"

"Hmm I don't know Blondie, you pick." Chloe responded back, being polite and letting Spencer choose.

"Sound of Music it is then..." Spencer said happily as she popped in the DVD and down on the couch beside Chloe.

They had been watching the movie for about 45 minutes when Chloe finally broke the silence.

"You know, this is really fun. Just hanging out, me and you, just like old times huh Blondie?"

"Yeah except now I'm not secretly fawning over you..." Spencer joked back.

As the two girls laughed, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Chloe was the closest so she got up and opened the door.

"Hey Kyla, how's it going?"

"CHLOE?"

-----------------------------

**Cameron's POV**

I couldn't find Ashley at lunch which is weird because we normally eat it together. I can't bother going to my room and hanging out there so I end up sitting out in the quad on the grass. It was a nice day outside, a bit windy, but it was sunny so it was bearable.

As Cameron sat on the grass, eating his lunch, a girl began screaming as she chased a tiny piece of paper across the field. Slightly amused, Cameron jumped up and tracked down the piece of paper with his foot. As the girl caught up, he had already picked up the piece of paper and read what was written on it. He wasn't trying to be nosy, but he just couldn't help it.

_Ashley Davies – Building C Room 241 (213)351 - 9301_

"Hey thanks a lot! You're a life saver..." The girl looked up at Cameron and he handed her back the piece of paper.

"Sorry I didn't mean to read it..." Cameron apologized. "So you know Ashley huh? I'm Cameron, I'm one of her best friends."

"I know who you are... you're on the basketball team. Star athlete... everyone in school knows who you are." The girl sassed back, which Cameron kind of liked.

"I know what if I don't introduce myself then I won't be able to learn your name," He said smoothly with a smile.

"It's Alexis, and I just met Ashley. We're partners for this English project, that's why I have her room and number on this piece of paper."

"Oh, wow Ashley actually went to class... that's like unheard of."

Alexis laughed, "Well she doesn't pay much attention, but she still comes so that's something. Anyways I have to run, kind of in a hurry. But thanks again for helping me!" Alexis yelled while starting to walk away.

"Yeah, no problem, maybe I'll see you around!" Cameron yelled after her, "Wow Cam, really smooth..."

-----------------------------

**Kyla's POV**

Kyla returned to Spencer's room an hour later hoping Chloe would be gone. She was completely blown away to hear that Chloe was now enrolled here... and even more shocked to find her in Spencer's room. As she knocked on the door, Spencer answered and there was no Chloe in sight.

"We need to talk. NOW." Kyla insisted while Spencer moved out of the way to let her in.

"Here it comes..." Spencer said rolling her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me Chloe goes to school here now? I mean that's sort of a big thing don't you think... And what are you doing hanging out with her? Do you know what that would do to Ashley if she found out?" Kyla was raising her voice, clearly very upset with her best friend.

"She knows, I've already talked to her and Chloe about this. Chloe and I are just friends, and Ashley is okay with that... so please Kyla, there's no need to get upset over this. I'm sorry I should've told you sooner that she transferred her, but I've kind of been busy."

"How can you be so blind to not see that she's clearly back for you? Friends Spencer? She does not want to be your friend... She came here for you Spencer. And she's going to do everything in her power to get you away from Ashley and into her arms."

"Ky, don't worry about me okay? I'm fine." Spencer tried to reassure her, but it wasn't working.

"Spencer, just please... be careful with your heart. It's not just yours you'll be hurting this time around."

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

Alexis had shown up just a little bit after 7 and we had been steadily working on our project for a little over an hour and a half. Along the way we emerged ourselves in regular conversation when you first meet someone, you know all the basics. We surprisingly had a lot in common which made working with her a lot easier.

"I can't believe we're already done. Ashley you are a crazy song writer, you know that?" Alexis commented while putting away her guitar and school books.

"Well I write a lot of stuff, and when things just come to me, I can whip up a decent song pretty fast." Ashley responded leaning back on her chair and strumming her guitar. "Are you going to need help with any of the chords or are you okay for the presentation?"

"I think I'll be okay, but I will go back and practice a few times before we go on Monday. Maybe we can ask to go to the music room during class and practice since we're done and everything."

"Huh... sounds like a good idea. Hey, I'm going to grab a water from the vending machines, you want anything?" Ashley asked while putting her guitar down and walking slowly towards the door.

"Yeah a water would be great, thanks Ashley."

"Alright be right back," Ashley shot a grin at the girl while slowing opening her door.

"Ash..." A familiar voice whispered as Ashley turned her head and saw Spencer standing in the doorway.

"Spencer... what are you doing here?" Ashley asked with a puzzled look on her face.

With great timing, Alexis ran up behind Ashley, "Hey is everything okay? Oh! Hi, you must be Spencer, I'm Alexis."

Spencer looked at the girl with a disgusted look, but waved at her anyways being polite. The name Alexis ran through her mind bringing her back to something Ashley had said a long time ago.

"_It's just this body, people just can't say no," She continued gliding her hands down her sides and finally resting them on Spencer's thighs. _

_Spencer nudged Ashley playfully, "I better be the only one who gets to say yes to this body!" She yelled while leaning back down and giving Ashley another kiss, this time more passionate than the one before. _

"_Well there is that one girl in our child's lit class, Alexis I think her name was..." Ashley poked back at Spencer's comment. _

"She's my partner for an English project." Ashley quickly snapped, seeing the look in Spencer's eye, hoping Spencer wasn't getting the wrong idea.

"Oh, well I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang, but if you're busy I can come back another time." Spencer looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet a bit.

"Actually we just finished up and I was heading out, I'll see you in class tomorrow Ashley. Night!" Alexis quickly responded, realizing what an awkward situation she was in right now. She quickly grabbed her bag and guitar case and ran out the door.

"You want to come in?" Ashley moved away from the door, leaving room for Spencer to walk by her.

"So any particular reason you stopped by or did you just miss your Ashley time?" Ashley sarcastically asked while watching Spencer walk further into the room.

"I want you to be completely honest to me about something Ashley..." Spencer turned around and looked Ashley right in the face. "Do you think I'm making a mistake letting Chloe in again, even if it's just as friends?"

"Spencer, you know that's not my question to answer... I mean I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous because I am, but I trust you. I do think Chloe is here for different reasons than she's telling you. But I can't blame her, I mean I know what it feels like to need Spencer Carlin in your life..."

"I just don't want to do anything that will make you question my feelings for you... and if Chloe is a threat to us, then I don't want her around."

"Spencer... do you want to be her friend?" Ashley got off the bed and took Spencer's hand while looking her straight in the face, not urging the topic, but knowing it was the question that Spencer needed to answer.

"_Spencer, just please... be careful with your heart. It's not just yours you'll be hurting this time around."_

Spencer was reminded of those words that Kyla said to her earlier today when she came by.

"If I had to choose between being her friend and being with you, then no I don't. I know you trust me, and I love you for that, but I don't think I fully trust Chloe myself. And as much as I know where my heart lies, I don't want to give you a reason to doubt that." Spencer answered while hugging Ashley.

When they broke apart from the embrace, Ashley gazed into Spencer's deep blue eyes and knew everything was okay. "Thank you Spence, that means so much to me. I love you..." Ashley said while leaning in and kissing Spencer a kiss, who pulled Ashley closer and intensified the kiss quickly. Her lip grazing Ashley's bottom lip, requesting entrance which Ashley happily gave her. Their tongues battling for dominance before Ashley let Spencer have her way with her mouth.

Spencer backed Ashley up aggressively and both girls fell on the bed, still consumed in one another. Ashley then took control as she ripped Spencer's shirt and bra off as Spencer was straddled around her. She leaned up and began sucking on Spencer's firm breast and massaged the other one with her hand. Letting out soft moans, Spencer felt her head tilt back as she grabbed Ashley's hair in her midst of her heightened pleasure.

Ashley flipped Spencer on her back and undid her pants while moving down Spencer's body leaving wet kisses all over her body. Ashley comes back up to Spencer's face and sucks on her pulse point while her hands roam wildly around Spencer's body.

Spencer tore Ashley's shirt off in a heated moment as Ashley sucks even harder on her neck. She engulfed her mouth within Ashley's and gripped her ass firmly with one hand and moved the other to Ashley's breast, gently massaging the erect nipple with her index finger and thumb.

"Ashley..." Spencer moaned as Ashley moved her hand down to Spencer's heated center, already overflowing with Spencer's juices.

"You're so wet Spencer." Ashley whispered as she slide two fingers slowly into Spencer, and started working them in and out. Spencer pulled Ashley's face up towards hers and kissed her passionately while Ashley drove her fingers at a faster pace.

Spencer's ecstatic moans made Ashley thrust her fingers harder and harder, and eventually she added a third.

"That's so tight Ashley, ohh my god!" Spencer screamed, while Ashley kept up the pace, feeling Spencer's muscles tighten around her fingers. "You feel so good inside of me Ash."

Knowing Spencer was close, Ashley moved down to her heated center and began using her tongue to circle Spencer's clit while still pumping her fingers in and out and finally curling her fingers. The combination pushed Spencer over the edge and Ashley held Spencer until she came down from her high.

Ashley worked her way back up to Spencer's face and gave her a loving kiss which elicited a small moan from Spencer.

"Mmm... you always make me feel so good Ash." Spencer mumbled between kissing Ashley, who could taste her remains on Ashley's tongue.

"And you drive me insane, Spencer Carlin. Everything about you... I love you so much." Ashley whispered into Spencer's ear while caressing it with her tongue.

"I love you so much too Ash, and now it's my turn to show you how much." Spencer responded while rolling Ashley onto her back and moving her hand quickly down to Ashley's already dripping center.

Spencer moaned at the touch of Ashley's center and started moving her fingers in a circular motion around Ashley's clit. She massaged Ashley's firm breasts with her free hand while sucking on Ashley's tongue, which still tasted like her.

"Spencer... I need to feel you inside of me," Ashley moaned as Spencer continued circling her clit with her fingers and massaging her breast.

Making her lover no longer wait, Spencer pushed two fingers in and moved her face down over Ashley's center to start massaging Ashley's clit with her tongue at the same time. Ashley dug her nails into Spencer's back as she pumped her fingers faster and faster.

"You feel so good Ashley..." Spencer moaned taking her mouth away from Ashley's clit and bringing it back up to her face and kissing her.

Ashley was now eliciting long demanding moans as Spencer felt Ashley's muscles constricting against her fingers. Pumping her fingers even harder, she curled her fingers finally hitting Ashley's spot and throwing her over the edge, making her hit her heightened ecstasy.

Ashley arched her back until she came down and soon found Spencer's naked, hot and sticky body over top of hers. Spencer moaned softly as she licked and nibbled on Ashley's chest lightly and slowly made her way up to Ashley's mouth, leaving a trail of wet marks.

"I could feel you all night Ashley..." Spencer whispered as she engulfed her mouth within Ashley's.

"Mmm... well as much as I would love that, right now I just want to feel you in my arms because I've missed that so much." Ashley responded while pulling Spencer up her body and wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"This... this is what I love." Ashley said while closing her eyes and feeling Spencer's heartbeat against her chest. Ashley slowly fell asleep to the beat of her lover's heart.

-----------------------------

**Kyla's POV**

After discovering that Chloe had enrolled here at Highland Academy, it didn't take long for Kyla to connect all the dots. She was there for Spencer after Chloe scattered her heart, and she knew Chloe a lot longer than Spencer did. After the fight, Kyla was forced to choose sides... She choose Spencer's. So here she finds herself, after all of this, standing outside Chloe's door.

"Well well, if it isn't Kyla Woods... I thought I'd see you knocking on my door sooner or later." Chloe said after opening the door.

"You know why I'm here so just let me in and we can get this over with..." Kyla ordered as she barged into Chloe's room.

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed your perky self Ky..."

"Just stop with the charades. I know who you are Chloe... and even though Spencer may not realize it, you're here for her. She actually found someone who makes her happy and now you come here expecting for her to fall in love with you again? I'll warn you once Chloe... stay away from Spencer and Ashley. They're happy and they don't need you ruining that for them."

"And what if I don't. You forget that I know who you are too Kyla, you're all talk and no bite. And even if I did come here for Spencer, that's really none of your business. So if Ashley really does make Spencer happy, like you say she does, then they should have no problem with me being here. But if there's any chance that Spencer wants to be with me, then I'm taking it, even if I have to go through you to get it. So back the fuck off bitch." Chloe yelled back at her while pointing directly at her face.

"Spencer loves Ashley... your plan is never going to work. And if you think I don't have any bite, just try me because I am just waiting for a reason to take you out. I'll do anything for my friends, anything... you remember that Chloe." Kyla smirked as she walked towards the door and slammed it behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. A Lunchtime Affair

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Updates are going to be a bit slower now... I posted the story with 15 chapters already written and I've kind of planned out where I want things to go in the next few but I still have to write them. I will try to update as soon as possible because I know how much I hate it waiting for them too.

The song in this chapter is "The Ghost of Tom Joad" by Bruce Springsteen (Rise Against the Machine does a cover of it), and the song actually was inspired by John Steinbeck's _The Grapes of Wrath_.

The song is in _italics__**. **_

_Chapter 16 – A Lunchtime Affair_

**Kyla's POV**

After having her conversation with Chloe a few days ago, Kyla felt even surer that Chloe would do anything to come between Ashley and Spencer. Already having talked about it with Spencer, she decided to visit Ashley before classes and see if she would listen.

"Hey Kyla, what's up?" Ashley said a bit surprised to see Kyla in the doorway as she opened her door.

"Hi Ash, I just wanted to talk to you about something, do you mind if I come in?" Kyla responded sounding serious so Ashley would have to let her in.

"Sure Kyla, come on in. Is everything okay?" Ashley said noting Kyla's worried expression and seriousness tone.

Kyla walked into the room, scanning it to make sure her and Ashley were alone. She knew Spencer stayed the night a lot and this wasn't exactly a conversation she wanted to have with both of them present. "I need to talk to you about Chloe..."

"What about her? Did she do something to Spencer?" Ashley started to become worried when Kyla mentioned Chloe's name, knowing that she was bad news.

"I know this really isn't my place and all, but I'm worried for Spencer and I talked to her already, but she doesn't seem to realize how determined Chloe can be when she wants something."

"Determined to get what?" Ashley questioned, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Kyla's mouth.

"She's not exactly being completely upfront about her intentions with Spencer and why she came to Highland. She told me a few days ago that if there's any chance that Spencer feels anything for her, she's taking it as a chance to split you guys up. I just want you to be careful Ashley... I'd like to think we've become friends over the past few months and I actually do like you and Spencer together. You're good for each other you know... and I just don't want to see that all go down the drain because of Chloe." Kyla walked over to Ashley and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Kyla, it means so much to me that you're looking out for me and Spence. We talked about this last night and Spencer decided to not have anything to do with Chloe anymore. I guess you did get through to her... and believe me, anything that has to do with us is completely your place. You're just watching out for our backs, and I'd like to think I would do the same if I was in the same situation." Ashley smiled at Kyla and gave her another hug.

"I'll keep my eyes open for Chloe too... I wouldn't put it past to her keep on trying." Kyla said while walking towards the door. "Anyways, Josh is waiting for me in the quad so we can walk to class together. I'll see you later Ash."

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

"So Alexis and I wrote a song for our presentation that was inspired by the book, it's called 'The Ghost of Tom Joad'." Ashley announced to the class, as she brought her guitar up and began strumming along with Alexis beside her. As the class goes quiet, Ashley and Alexis begin to sing...

_Man walks along the railroad tracks_

Ashley suddenly stopped and looked at the class and began to get really nervous. She looked over at Alexis who was still strumming her guitar along to the tune, and shook her head.

"I can't do this," Ashley mouthed to Alexis who nodded back and continued where Ashley left off.

_  
He's goin' someplace, and there's no turnin' back  
The highway patrol chopper comin' up over the ridge  
Man sleeps by a campfire under the bridge  
The shelter line stretchin' around the corner  
Welcome to the New World Order  
Families sleepin' in their cars out in the Southwest  
No job, no home, no peace, no rest  
No rest!_

The highway is alive tonight  
Nobody's foolin' nobody as to where it goes  
I'm sitting down here in the campfire light  
Searchin' for the ghost of Tom Joad

He pulls his prayer book out of his sleepin' bag  
The Preacher lights up a butt and takes a drag  
He's waitin' for the time when the last shall be first and the first shall be last  
In a cardboard box 'neath the underpass  
With a one way ticket to the promised land  
With a hole in your belly and a gun in your hand  
Sleepin' on a pillow of solid rock  
Bathin' in the city's aquaduct

The highway is alive tonight  
Nobody's foolin' nobody as to where it goes  
I'm sittin' down here in the campfire light  
Waiting on the ghost of Tom Joad

Now Tom said, "Ma, wherever you seen a cop beatin' a guy  
Wherever a hungry newborn baby cries  
Wherever there's a fight against the blood and hatred in the air  
Look for me Ma, I'll be there  
Wherever somebody's strugglin' for a place to stand  
For a decent job or a helpin' hand  
Wherever somebody's strugglin' to be free  
Look in their eyes, Ma, you'll see me"  
You'll see me

The highway is alive tonight  
Nobody's foolin' nobody as to where it goes  
I'm sittin' down here in the campfire light  
With the ghost of Tom Joad

As they ended the song, the class applauded and both Ashley and Alexis took their seats to be followed by a boring re-enactment of a scene from the book.

"I can't believe the class loved the song Ashley, you should totally record an album or something. I mean if you can write a song about a book this easily, just imagine what you could do." Alexis said while leaning over and whispering to Ashley, who looked bored as a stump, obviously ignoring the presentation that was going on.

"Are you kidding me? I completely froze up there. I mean I love doing this, but sometimes when I get up in front of crowds... well you saw what happened." Ashley responded while shaking her head and giving a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah, what was that? I mean I saw you at Open Mic night and winter formal, and that didn't happen, and then you stand up in front of maybe twenty kids and freeze up?" Alexis asked moving her desk closer to Ashley so they could hear each other better without drawing the teacher's attention.

"I have no clue. Both those times I was singing to Spencer so I guess that could be it."

"Well still, I think you should make an album, maybe start a band that way you won't have to sing, you could just write and play." Alexis suggested while nudging Ashley in the shoulder lightly.

Ashley chuckled at the idea, "Yeah... maybe. Hey you want to have lunch with a bunch of my friends and I? We normally go to my room to chill if you're down."

"Yeah sure, I don't have any other plans."

The bell rang half way through the boring presentation and Ashley couldn't have been more thrilled to get out of there. She waited for Alexis to grab her bags and they bolted towards the door for lunch.

-----------------------------

**Cameron's POV**

Cameron was waiting outside Ashley's last class before lunch for her. They had made it a ritual to eat together in her room so he didn't have to face anything that reminded him of Drew. It was getting easier day by day, but it still wasn't easy to forget him. Cameron finally got a room transfer to a single room located closer to Ashley's residence. It was small, but it didn't give him memories that he wanted to badly to forget. The bell rang and Cameron stood up against the lockers and waited to see the brunette walk out the doors.

"Hey Cam, you're here early. Oh I hope you don't mind but I asked my friend to come along." Ashley said while gesturing behind her, "This is Alexis. Alexis, this is Cameron."

"Yeah, we've met before in the quad. Hi." Cameron said shyly while giving Alexis an awkward two finger wave.

Alexis blushed a bit at Cameron's reaction to her presence, "Hey..."

Ashley stood there noticing the awkward tension between the two, "So... uh my room?"

Cameron and Alexis both nodded in agreement while Ashley tried to dig her keys from her pocket. "Here take my keys, I'll meet you guys there. I'm going to go find Spencer and see if she wants to join us," Ashley threw her keys at Cameron and headed the opposite way of her room.

Cameron stood there facing Alexis who was looking down at her feet and shuffling them. Both of them looked around not really knowing what to say or do.

"So I guess we should probably make our way to Ashley's room huh? It won't take long for Ashley to find Spencer." Cameron said while rubbing the back of his head, trying to make it the least bit awkward as possible.

Alexis looked up and stared into Cameron's hazel eyes, gave him a coy smile and nodded. The two walked backed to Ashley's room side by side.

-----------------------------

**Kyla's POV**

Since my conversation with Spencer, we hadn't really talked to her. I mean we didn't leave things on bad terms, but they weren't the best either, it was more like this awkward lingo. I haven't meant to bail on her at lunchtime but Josh has been wanting to be alone ever since the boy toy auction. I guess that night kind of sparked a new flame in our relationship, not that we didn't have sex before it was just more desired now.

I know I needed to talk to her after speaking to Ashley, just so she doesn't think I went behind her back. Lunch time wouldn't be the best time though since Josh is around and everything so I was planning on going by her room later today.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

I couldn't find anyone during the first few minutes of lunch. Ashley had been spending lunches with Cameron ever since we got back, but after a few nights ago I thought that I would end up joining them. I had spent my lunches with Kyla and Josh ever since, but even they were missing. After the way I left things with Kyla, I didn't really blame her for disappearing. I should have listened to her, and I eventually did hear what she was saying, I just wish I listened earlier so she knew that I trusted her. I was so glad that Ashley understood the whole Chloe situation and that she trusted me. It meant so much and I knew it wasn't easy for her. My mind dazed off to thoughts of Ashley, the way she smelled, the softness of her skin, her touch and how she felt underneath me, everything that reminded me of her. As she fell deeper into her daze, she even thought she heard the angelic husky voice that always made her heart...

"Hey beautiful, there you are. I've been looking all over the place for you," a familiar voice cut her off.

Spencer snapped out of her daze when she realized it actually was Ashley's voice. She shook her head a couple of times before looking up to find the brown eyed girl smiling at her.

"You in there girl?" Ashley asked while lightly tapping on Spencer's forehead.

"Hi, yeah sorry, I was just day dreaming... " Spencer responded while getting up and giving her girlfriend a kiss.

"Can't get me out of your head there Carlin?" Ashley joked while giving Spencer a huge grin and crinkling her nose.

"Actually..." Spencer blushed while looking down at the ground.

"Oh my god, Spence that's so adorable!" Ashley smirked while pushing a stray hair that had fallen in front of Spencer's face when she looked down, and then brought Spencer in for a hug.

"So did you want to come eat lunch with Cam, Alexis and I?" Ashley asked pulling out from the hug and giving Spencer a soft smile.

Still slightly embarrassed from being caught day dreaming of Ashley, Spencer's face was still tomato red when she accepted Ashley's invite to lunch, in fact it just made her turn more red in the face.

"Alright well come on beautiful, I'll give the real thing so you won't have to day dream anymore." Ashley said while grabbing Spencer's hand and squeezing it before dragging her back to her room.

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer and I made our way back to my room to find Cameron and Alexis sitting there awkward eating their lunch. Cameron had tried to be more social lately and he seemed to be a bit more cheerful. Although with Alexis, he seemed completely shut off again and Ashley didn't know why. Alexis was a nice decent girl, and personally if Cameron wasn't going through this whole thing with Drew, Ashley would've definitely tried to hook them up.

"Hey guys, sorry we took so long, I couldn't find Spencer." Ashley said while throwing her bags on the ground and jumping on the bed, soon to have Spencer follow.

"So are you guys going to the winter carnival next week?" Alexis asked finally taking her eyes away from her lunch and making eye contact with the people in the room.

"Winter carnival?" Ashley asked, curious as this was the first time hearing about it.

"Yeah, student council does it every year, and then in the spring there's another one. Just more ways to get money out of students... but you do get the day off from school." Cameron answered Ashley as he got up and threw out some garbage.

"So what kinds of rides and stuff are at this carnival?" Ashley asked unusually curious as carnivals did not really seem like her thing.

"Tubing, skating, hockey, skiing, ice maze, igloo building and some winter-seasoned food. Stuff like that..." Spencer replied while moving her head over Ashley's chest, feeling her heart beat increase as she did. "It's normally lame, but it beats school so people normally go."

"Hey, the hockey is not lame. My team always kicks ass." Cameron spat out while giving Spencer a stare.

"So are we going to go then?" Ashley asked perking up a bit.

Spencer sighed and pulled herself up to kiss Ashley on the lips, "You know how I can't resist you in that parka Ash, of course we are." She smiled and tapped Ashley on the nose, who in return crinkled it and smiled back.

"You just love watching me fall on my ass while trying to snowboard..." Ashley stuck out her tongue and Spencer giggled. "See... I see through you, Spencer Carlin."

"What about you Alexis, you think you'll be making an appearance?" Ashley asked, looking over at the girl who looked very awkward being in the room.

"You totally should Alex, do you skate? Cause if you do, we need a girl on our team." Cameron jumped in before Alexis could answer Ashley.

"I guess I could play... Although I will warn you, I'm not a very good hockey player but I can skate pretty well." Alexis shyly answered while looking at Cameron who ended up grinning at her response.

"That's alright, I'm sure you'll do fine out there, we aren't too hardcore." Cameron said grinning even bigger now.

Seeing Cameron smile like that made Ashley really happy. This was like the perfect moment, she has Spencer in her arms and her best friend was finally smiling and laughing like he used to.

The bell rang and all of them got up and left Ashley's room, bidding farewell to each other and each going off to their next class. As Spencer was leaving, Ashley grabbed her wrist before she got out of arm's length.

"Hey you... wait for a second." Ashley whispered as she brought Spencer closer to her.

"What's up Ash?" Spencer replied turning around so she was now facing Ashley.

"Nothing... I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend before she went off to class." Ashley smirked while pushing Spencer up against her door and engulfing her mouth within Spencer's.

Ashley moaned as she took in Spencer's taste, "Yummy..."

Spencer pushed Ashley away lightly and laughed, "You are such a nerd you know that Ash."

"Just don't go spreading that around... I have a rep to protect. Soft, nerdy Ashley Davies just doesn't work for me." Ashley said while kissing Spencer one more time before pushing her towards the way of her next class.

"Well can I spread around that I have a hot date tonight with sexy brunette?"

"Hmm... as long as I get to spread around that I'll be having hot sex at the end of it," Ashley laughed while Spencer stood there pouting at her. "I'm just joking baby, go you're going to be late for class, I'll see you after school."

-----------------------------

**Kyla's POV**

I had gone to Spencer's room right after school so I could talk to her about my talk with Ashley. I expected Teagan to be there, but Spencer actually was the one to open the door, giving me a sigh of relief knowing Teagan wouldn't be around to hear our conversation.

"Oh hey Kyla, I didn't expect you to come by. How's it going?" Spencer asked after opening the door to reveal Kyla in the doorway.

"Hey Spence, sorry to show up unannounced but I need to talk to you again." Kyla walked in and continued right away so that she got it out, "So I went to Ashley about Chloe. I know it was wrong to go behind your back, but I just... I don't want you or Ashley to get hurt and Chloe IS here for you."

"You talked to Ashley about Chloe?" Spencer said while closing the door behind Kyla.

"I'm really sorry, by no means did I mean to go behind your back or anything, I just felt it was only fair to Ashley to give her a heads up about Chloe. She had a right to know that Chloe is going after you Spence..."

"I understand Kyla... but after you and I talked, I went over to Ashley's and talked with her about it. I'm not going to be Chloe's friend... it's too much of a risk. You were right, and I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you came to me." Spencer smiled and went over to Kyla to give her a hug.

"It's okay Spence, I know how Chloe is and how convincing she can be..."

Kyla was interrupted midsentence by a knock at the door.

"That's probably Ash, we have a date. One second Kyla," Spencer said walking to the door and opened it up to indeed be Ashley on the other side.

"Hey beautiful, you ready for your date with that hot brunette?" Ashley smirked and scrunched her nose. Spencer loved when she did that with her nose.

"Not yet, Kyla stopped by and we had a talk, but come in and wait while I finish getting ready." Spencer replied opening the door and leaning in and giving Ashley a kiss. Spencer then walked back into her room while Ashley made herself comfy in the common room with Kyla.

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

As Spencer went to her room to get ready, Ashley walked into the common room and joined Kyla on the couch.

"So I'm assuming you came by to tell Spencer you had a chat with me about Chloe." Ashley said while looking at Kyla who looked a little bit more nervous than usual.

"I felt guilty that I went to you without telling her first so I came and apologized. I can't hide anything from Spencer, so it was just a matter of time before I started to feel the guilt. And plus she would've seen it in me if I hadn't told her, we've known each other too long to know something's not right."

"Well for what it's worth, I do appreciate it, Kyla. It's nice to know that there are people looking out for me." Ashley said with a grin.

"No problem, but I should probably leave you two to your date. I wouldn't want to interrupt anything. Can you tell Spencer I'll talk to her tomorrow for me?" Kyla asked while getting off the bench and Ashley nodded back at her. "Thanks Ash, have a good night."

As Kyla made her way out, Ashley got up and walked around the room to occupy her time while she waited for Spencer. As she walked around, she came across some pictures that she had never noticed before being in Spencer's room. She normally had a few pictures of her family and of her and Kyla back in Ohio, but now there was a new batch. As Ashley picked up one of the frames to look closer, she noticed a girl in a light blue parka covered head to toe in snow and had the biggest grin on her face.

"You could not stay on your feet if your life depended on that day," Spencer chuckled as she came out and put her arms around Ashley who jumped up, being startled by her. "You were so adorable all covered in snow." Spencer said while reaching around and kissing Ashley on the cheek.

"Yeah... that was a really good day." Ashley turned around and kissed Spencer more passionately. "Really good..." Ashley leaned in again, kissing Spencer while pushing her back and falling on the couch together.

Spencer moaned as Ashley had moved her hands down the inside of her jeans. "The winter carnival is going to be even better," Spencer mumbled between Ashley's kisses.

"You just want to see me in that parka again." Ashley giggled and stuck out her tongue which slightly grazed Spencer's nose since she was so close to her face.

"Yeah... and then there's you falling on your butt." Spencer smirked and laughed as she looked over at the picture Ashley had dropped on the floor once they landed on the couch.

"Hey!" Ashley yelled at Spencer giving her a pout, and then pushed her lightly, resulting in Spencer falling off the couch. "Now who's falling on their butt, ha!"

"No fair, you pushed me!" Spencer squealed, getting up off the floor and jumping on Ashley and tickling her.

Ashley began uncontrollably laughing as Spencer continued tickling her.

"Come on, stop it Spence, we're going to miss the movie!" Ashley screamed as she tried to squirm her way away from Spencer, but couldn't as Spencer was straddling her hips.

Spence sighed and slowly got off Ashley, "Fine... but we still aren't even for you pushing me off the couch." She sticks out her tongue and offers her hand to Ashley who takes it and drags her out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Winter Wonderland

This is just a side note, I have never stated where Highland Academy is... I think I have given the impression that it is in California. Just for this chapters sake, I'm deciding to have it in Denver, Colorado...

Again the updates are going to be slow since I don't have anything written yet after this chapter (just planned out).

I was watching old SoN episodes and in season 1 episode 6 when Aiden, Ashley and Spencer plan on going to a party, but end up getting distracted with their "Aiden" contest, they actually mention the school name being Highland. I didn't actually do that intentionally, but I found it kind of funny. Anyway if any of you picked up on that, there's no correlation.

So here's another chapter for you guys. I keep on switching back and forth from this story and another one I'm writing so new chapters are coming, but slowly.

_Chapter 17 – Winter Wonderland_

**Ashley's POV**

A week had passed pretty fast and it was the day of the winter carnival. Cameron was still doing a lot better as I did as much as I could to occupy his time so he wouldn't think about Drew. It was becoming a lot easier because Alexis had started hanging out with him more so I could be with Spencer. It was hard finding a balance between the best friend and the girlfriend, but I tried my best and Spencer was understanding when it came to Cam. Today was all about me and her though, Cam was off playing hockey with Alexis and a few guys from the team and Spencer and I were hitting the slopes. Hitting the slopes... that's exactly what I'll be doing, with my ass. The three days I learned to snowboard back at Christmas did not give me nearly as much time as I needed to master the craft, so I was prepared for it to be the same, if not worse.

"Someone's not wearing their cute sexy parka." Ashley turned around after hearing the voice and was met with sad eyes and a pout.

Spencer was already decked out in her ski wardrobe and was looking adorable. She had her hair pulled back into pigtails, which made her look so girly and her goggles placed slightly covering her forehead. She was wearing her light blue parka... oh yeah did I forget to mention she bought mine to match hers, that's half the reason she thinks I look so adorable in mine. Not that I can argue, because we both look adorable in them. I still can't believe I've become one of those couples who matches and colour coordinates... what I do for this girl.

"Morning beautiful," Ashley says as she greets her girlfriend with a kiss, and moving over to her bed to grab her parka and putting it on. "There are you happy now?"

Spencer's face lights up and gives Ashley a big grin with her eyes closed, "Yup!"

"You are such a loser Spence..." Ashley replied shaking her head while chuckling.

"So you keep on saying, and yet you still love me."

"I guess it's all part of your charm," Ashley responded giving Spencer a kiss and grabbing her snowboard from the nearby wall. "Come on, we should probably grab the bus before it leaves."

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

Thirty minutes on the bus with Ashley's hand lightly moving up and down caressing my thigh felt like three long hours of pure torture. She knew it was torture for me too, which she took delight in. Whenever I looked over at her to give her a pouting face to stop all she could do was do her Ashley nose crinkle and that adorable grin of hers. Like I said... pure torture.

When we got off the bus, it took me a whole five seconds to jump her bones and fall into the snow with me on top of her.

"We're here for five seconds and you already have my ass covered in snow... jeez Spence."

"Oh don't even start Miss 'play with my leg the whole bus trip'." Spencer replied while sitting up, but still remaining over top of Ashley.

"It's not my fault I can't keep my hands off of you." Ashley said while leaning forward and kissing Spencer and bringing her hands up and caressing her thighs with her palms.

"And it's not MYs fault that I want to take you here and now." Spencer replied while pushing Ashley back down in the snow and falling on top of her, engulfing her mouth within Ashley's.

Ashley moaned into Spencer's mouth and cupped her face with her soft palm. "I have no complaints about that..." Ashley mumbled between kisses.

"Uh... I kind of do," a voice from behind them said. Both turned their heads to reveal Kyla standing with Josh with their bags. "You guys are going to miss all the fun if you don't get your hands off each other."

Spencer and Ashley both laughed, thinking the same exact thing before getting off one another and grabbing their bags and following Kyla and Josh to the chairlift.

-----------------------------

**Cameron's POV**

Today was the second school event I attended after Drew and the first one wasn't that bad because I spent it with Ashley. The winter carnival was one of Drew's favourite school events of the year. He loved being able to skip the day and go out and play a pickup game of hockey. He almost enjoyed the game as much as he did basketball. I thought about skipping the carnival, thinking it was going to be too hard, but I decided against it. I knew Drew would want me to enjoy it, if not for me, I'd enjoy it for him. I ended up inviting Alexis along just because she seemed like she didn't have anywhere else to go and she was rather excited about it. She was really beautiful, and despite what people thought, her glasses made her even more so. If I wasn't such a mess I would definitely ask her out, but I couldn't do that now. It wouldn't be fair to her to put her in a situation like that where I couldn't go to that emotional place with her. So here we are, just being friends.

I had made my way to the rink and saw Aiden, Parker and Alexis sitting on bench putting on their skates. It was the four of us, and another guy on the basketball team, Tim.

"Hey Cam, way to make it here before your girl did. We had to introduce ourselves." Aiden shouted sarcastically as he saw Cameron making his way down the icy path.

"I'm sorry that you had to sit here alone with these losers, Alex." Cameron turned to the girl and smiled, ignoring Aiden's comment.

"That's okay Cam, I just got here." Alexis replied, returning the smile.

The other team arrived shortly as did Tim, our final player. Aiden and Parker had made their way on the ice and were shooting around with the puck leaving Alexis and I on the bench alone.

"Are you going to be okay out there? I know you said you don't really play hockey and all..."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's not like it's the NHL or anything, just a pickup game right?" Alexis replied while getting up off the bench and standing up.

"So after the game did you want to grab a bite to eat or something? Ash and Spencer will be gone all day so it'll just be us." Cameron asked while standing up also so he was facing Alexis. "And maybe after we can go tubing, it's supposed to be really fun, and the game's not going to take very long."

"Sure that sounds like fun, Cam. We should probably get out there." Alexis responded while skating off to where Parker and Aiden were shooting around and Cameron followed behind her.

Tim joined them a few minutes later and they began the game when the rest of the other team was out on the rink. An hour and a half later, the game ended, Cameron's team winning 5 – 2. Alexis actually ended up scoring one of the goals. The both of them had ended up at the school's cafe after the game grabbing a bite to eat. It was going smoothly until Madison walked in with Parker.

"Well well... look what we have here. Cameron and Alexis, does Ashley know you're here?" Madison walked over to our booth and rudely interrupted our conversation.

"She's out on the slopes with Spencer, and why would that matter?" Cameron hissed back.

"Well considering how you two have been glued together lately, I just thought she switched teams... But you two, wow, you make a cute couple."

"We're not a couple, Madison. So you don't need to go spreading that around school." Alexis replied giving Madison a stern look. She then looked back at Cameron who seemed to have a disappointed look on his face, and soon vanished when he realized she was looking.

Madison brushed off her comment and continued to the back of the cafe with Parker and sat down in the back booth.

"I'm sorry about Madison, it's kind of her thing... annoy people and spread rumours." Cameron said with an apologetic look in his eyes after Madison had made her way away from their table.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Are you ready to go tubing now?"

"Probably best if you don't want Madison back there to keep watching us..." Cameron said motioning back towards Madison who was still looking at them, just more secretly.

Cameron got up and put his hand out for Alexis, who was still sitting down, to take. Looking up at his eyes, Alexis took his hand carefully but let go as soon as she got up from the booth. She looked down at the ground, not wanting to see the expression in Cameron's face as they both walked out.

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

After an afternoon of skiing, or for me, falling on my ass, the four of us had retreated to the lodge. We had one and a half hours before we had to head back on the bus so we decided to grab something to eat before we had to get back.

"Look who's managed to get off their ass long enough to make it to the lodge." A sarcastic voice came from behind them and they all turned to look.

"Chloe," All four said in unison.

"I must say Ashley, you aren't one for snowboarding... let me give you a tip. You're supposed to stay _ON_ your feet while you go down the hill." Chloe snarled as she looked over at Spencer and winked. "It's quite pathetic you know."

"And it's beyond pathetic you coming up here just to get your shot at Ashley and try to flirt with Spencer." Kyla shot at the girl standing in front of them.

"I don't need to come thirty minutes out of my way to flirt with Spencer. I can do that whenever I want. And well the shot at Ashley, that's just a bonus of coming up here." Chloe laughed while looking back at Ashley and then to Spencer. "And I do actually enjoy skiing Kyla, I know it hasn't been that long since we were friends but I would think you would remember things like that."

"I think you should go Chloe..." Spencer finally said after a minute of silence.

"Alright Blondie, but just because _YOU_ asked, and not your sad excuse for a girlfriend," Chloe replied while gesturing at Ashley.

"Do you really think insulting my girlfriend is a smart way to get into my good books again?" Spencer said while shaking her head in disgust.

"No, but it won't take much for me to get back in them. I know you too well Blondie, and we have too much history for you to ignore. I'll see you guys back at Highland."

And with that Chloe walked away.

"I seriously want to go punch that girl right in the face." Kyla screamed and gripped her fist tightly in a ball.

"You and me both..." Ashley followed, and shook her head. "It took every ounce in my body not to say something back to her, let alone hit her."

"Come on Ash, we all know Chloe is harmless. Just don't let her get to you and then you don't give her the power." Spencer said while caressing Ashley's hand that was placed on the table.

"I'm just getting really sick of having her around." Ashley whined while turning her hand over and grabbing Spencer's hand that was on top of hers.

"It's not like she's going anywhere, unless she gets expelled or something." Spencer laughed and smiled at Ashley.

"That's a brilliant idea! We can get her expelled." Ashley jumps up in excitement, as Kyla follows her lead, agreeing to the plan without saying a word.

"It would be so easy too with her being in the same dorm as us!" Kyla yelled, getting even more excited.

"After we get back, everyone come to my room and we'll start planning how to get her out." Ashley said looking around the table.

"Ashley no... this is wrong. You can't get her kicked out." Spencer pleaded giving Ashley a pout.

"Spencer, I'm tired of her being around. Don't worry, we're not going to hurt her or anything." Ashley said pouting back at Spencer and then giving her a comforting smile.

"Fine, but I'm not being a part of this, and if you guys get caught, I have every right to tell you 'I told you so'."

"Awe but we need you Spence!" Ashley shouted while giving her another pout.

"Fine..." Spencer sighed.

"Yay! Okay, Kyla, Josh, after we get back, you have an hour to get to my room alright? We need to start planning this as soon as possible." Ashley said while getting up and throwing some cash on the table for the bill.

"Why do you need an hour in between?" Josh asked curiously.

"Well I want to finish off where you guys rudely interrupted us earlier today after getting off the bus." Ashley seductively said while looking back over at Spencer and raised her eyebrows up and down at her, eliciting a blush and small laugh.

"Ew." Kyla mumbled under her breath, following Ashley's lead and getting back, followed quickly by Josh and Spencer.

"Oh come on Ky, you should be used to it by now." Ashley yells while nudging the girl in the shoulder and opening the door for the rest of them as they make their way out of the lodge and head towards the bus for the trip home.

-----------------------------

**Alexis' POV**

Today was surprisingly not a bad day, considering that I don't overly enjoy playing hockey or being out in the blistering cold. Cameron had seen to it that Parker, Tim, and Aiden passed to me as much as possible in the hockey game, and Cameron even passed the puck to me and let me score when he easily could've done so himself. For a jock, Cameron doesn't really fit the part besides being fit and all, he just seems like a decently nice guy who happens to be athletic. I mean he's not at all like Parker, Tim and Aiden who are so damn cocky and have huge egos that you can't even breathe because they take up the whole room.

I can see in Cameron's eyes that he's not ready for anything more than a friendship, although his actions say otherwise, I don't want to get involved with him just to screw him up even more. His eyes display such sadness and sorrow, it's almost unbearable to look him in the eyes, but at the same time his brown eyes embed so much more it's so hard not to stare deep into them.

"So thanks for hanging out with me today, Alexis. I didn't know if I would have a good day or not seeing as the winter carnival was one of Drew's favourite days, but I did so thank you." Cameron quietly said as they reached Alexis' door.

"I had a good day too Cam, it was really fun, despite the whole Madison thing at the cafe."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. She's hated my friend Logan so she takes every chance to try and annoy me, she's harmless though. Well I'll let you go, you're probably tired after all we did today. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch with Ash and Spencer?" Cameron asked while the edge of his lips cringed upwards slightly.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Night Walker."

"Night Coleman."

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

On the bus ride back, I didn't bother bugging Spencer caressing her legs again. I knew how crazy it drove her on the ride up, and although I loved making her feel that way, my mind was way too preoccupied trying to come up with ideas to get Chloe expelled from Highland. I'm sure Spencer didn't mind too much, she had passed out on my shoulder as soon as we got on the bus, and she knew she would need her strength when we got back. I had come up with a few ideas, but I wanted to run them by Kyla and Josh later tonight, just to make sure which one we wanted to execute.

As the bus stopped in front of the school, Spencer was still sound asleep.

"Spence... you got to get up. We're back at school."

She tossed and turned a bit before coming to, "Already?"

"Did you want me to carry you in? I mean I can try and ask Josh to grab our bags if you're too tired."

Spencer moaned, clearly still not fully awake and Ashley took it as a yes. She called Josh over quietly and asked him to take their bags to her room and wait for Ashley there to bring Spencer.

Being careful, Ashley gently picked up the sleepy Spencer and walked slowly to her room with Spencer in her arms. Having to stop a few times to readjust her grip, she eventually made it to her room with Josh waiting patiently to give back the keys. Ashley made it to her bed and softly placed Spencer down who still managed to remain sleeping throughout the trip from the bus to the room.

As Ashley walked Josh out, Spencer began to stir and come to once again, opening her eyes just as Ashley made her way back into the room.

"Oh hey... I thought I had lost you for the night." Ashley said, seeing Spencer prop herself up with her arms.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how tired I was after all that skiing today. But we only have an hour before Kyla and Josh get back so I didn't want to disappoint." Spencer said while a devilish grin on her face, and then yawned.

"If you're tired sweetie you can sleep, we don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to."

"Well will you at least come and hold me until I fall asleep? I always sleep better when I'm in your arms and I can feel your heart beating." Spencer smiled while opening her arms up gesturing Ashley over to the bed.

"Sure, how about we both take an hour nap and then we'll both be ready for when Kyla and Josh show up." Ashley replied while walking over the bed and wrapping her arms around Spencer as she moved on top of Ashley and laid her head on Ashley's chest. To the sound of Ashley's heart beat, Spencer quickly dozed off, and shortly Ashley followed.

-----------------------------

**Kyla's POV**

Josh and I waited an hour until we made our way back to Ashley's room. We found the door unlocked so we carefully went inside, smartly knocking before we entered, making sure we didn't walk into anything that would most definitely scar us. To our surprise, we just found them sleeping, fully clothed in Ashley's bed. A few minutes of staring at them, seeing if we should wake them or not, Ashley's alarm went off and startled them both.

"Wow... I now know what Spencer means when she tells me it's creepy when I watch her sleep. What are you guys doing?" Ashley drowsily said while Spencer got off of her chest and both made their way off of the bed.

"We just got here and were discussing whether we should wake you two or not, but I see your alarm did that for us. Are we ready to discuss our evil plans?" Kyla said walking farther into the room and taking a seat on the couch. Josh obediently followed her.

"Of course, and I was thinking about one good plan in particular on the bus ride home, but Spencer would really need to be up for it. I mean this will _KILL _her." Ashley said while devilishly laughing while the others just stared and wondered what she was thinking.

"Let me hear this plan before I commit to anything..." Spencer replied, knowing that since it was Ashley, she didn't want to get herself into something too big.

"Okay so I was thinking about all the ways you can get expelled and I only came up with three: sex, violence and breaking the other school rules. And what's not better than combining all three? So I was thinking that Valentine's Day is coming up in like a week and a half right? Well what is better than having someone expelled for a rape sex tape in one of the classrooms? We have violence, sex and breaking into classrooms after hours, it's perfect!"

"So you're telling me you want me to seduce Chloe on Valentine's Day, and have sex with her in one of the classrooms? That's what I'm hearing out of your mouth Ashley..." Spencer replied being horribly confused at the thought of her girlfriend telling her to seduce her former whatever Chloe was.

"Well obviously not Spencer, you would just have to sell it enough for the camera. Kyla and I would rush in before anything actually happened, but it would have enough proof on camera that it would get her kicked out. We need it to be non consensual or you would get kicked out too. In order to make this word, I'm reluctantly giving you permission to do everything but..."

"Ash are you sure about this?" Spencer asked pulling her hand up to Ashley's face and resting it there.

"Can you guys think of any better way? I mean she has a weakness for you, Spence. We all know that and what's easier than exploiting it. I'm not going to tell you that I won't be jealous when I walk in, but it'll just make it that more believably. I love you, and more importantly I trust you."

"I don't know about this Ashley... it sounds sort of risky. I mean what if Chloe stops when Spencer says no? We're screwed then..." Kyla asks, getting up off the couch and beginning to pace.

"We have to at least try. If it doesn't work, then we're back at square one. So what do you say Spencer, do you think you're ready to seduce Chloe?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Seducing the Enemy

Alright guys, here is the next chapter.

I'm really sorry for it coming so late, I kind of went away from this story and worked on my other story "You Gotta Go There to Come Back". Check it out if you haven't already.

Enjoy. R & R, it will keep me motivated to continue the story.

_Chapter 18 – Seducing the Enemy_

**Spencer's POV**

Kyla and Josh hung out in Ashley's room for a bit before retreating for the night, leaving me and Ashley alone in the room. They had all come to the conclusion about how they were going to go about Chloe's expulsion, although I was a bit worried about it.

"Ash, are you sure you're alright with this whole plan. I mean we just got past this whole Chloe ordeal and I don't want to bring back fresh wounds just to get her kicked out."

"Spencer, I completely trust you, and if we get her kicked out, it'll be the end of the Chloe problem for good." Ashley replied, while pulling herself up on my chest as I sprawled across Ashley's bed. "Come on, we don't have to think about it now... right now it's just you, me and this room."

"I love you..." I moaned while Ashley moved higher up on me so we were face to face, and finally leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you too, Spence. So much, that I'm giving up Valentine's Day so we can get a girl kicked out of school."

"Wait, what? We're not doing Valentine's Day?" I whined, and pouted at the brunette on top of me.

"No we will, just no on the day. And on the actual day, we'll have a fake one where we end up fighting and you go running to Chloe. That way she'll think you're mad at me and that's what made you run to her." Ashley responded while kissing me lightly on the nose before smiling.

"Well don't you have everything worked out miss smarty pants."

"Yup, well the sooner we get Chloe out, the sooner I can have you all to myself without worrying about that slut trying anything."

"You already have me all to yourself Ash... I'm only yours."

"And I, Spencer Carlin, am only yours..." Ashley replied while bringing her hand to my face and cupping it before gazing the outline of my lips with her thumb. She leaned down and tenderly kissed the lips she had just surveyed and fell into the world of just me and her.

-----------------------------

_**A week and a half later...**_

**Ashley's POV**

It was Valentine's Day and Spencer and I were preparing for the big night. We had formulated a plan that involved the two of us going out to dinner and getting into a fight, then Spencer would go running off to Chloe, do her thing, and then I would run in and catch them in the act. And by the act, I don't mean sex, just stuff leading to sex. We figured the idea of Spencer and I getting into this huge fight, would be convincing enough incentive for her to run to Chloe. We also hoped that Chloe's judgement and logical thinking would be clouded by her infatuation with Spencer. I could tell that Spencer was a bit nervous for tonight, as she couldn't stop fidgeting. I trusted Spencer, and I knowing she secretly was really bothered by this idea, sort of killed me inside because I didn't want to make her do anything she would regret. We were both just finishing up getting ready as Kyla knocked on my door and came inside.

"You ladies ready for the big night?"

"Yup, we've got it planned to a tee. If tonight goes down without a hitch, Chloe should be long gone by next week."

"That's if I don't screw up..." Spencer added in nervously, while pulling up her dress.

"Spence... listen to me." I said while cupping Spencer's face tenderly, "You're going to be great. I believe in you, you can do this."

"And what if I can't? What if I screw it up and she realizes it's all an act?"

"Then we go back to square one, and we find another way to get her kicked out. Baby, are you sure you want to do this, you don't have to if you're having second thoughts?"

"No I want to, we planned this out and everything, I can't back out the night of."

I looked into Spencer's eyes seeing uncertainty before she took her face and kissed her hard. "We can back out of this anytime you want to. How you feel is much more important to me than getting Chloe kicked out of here. And if you're having an ounce of uncertainty, which I know you are because I can see it in your eyes, then we do _NOT_ need to do this. Now look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't want to do this, and we will drop it."

Spencer lowered her head and glanced down at her feet. "I don't think we should do this..." She whispered as I just smiled to the side and ran my hand throw her hair.

"Okay." I simply said. There was no need to say anything else.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

After telling Ashley we shouldn't have gone through with the 'getting Chloe expelled' plan, we still ended up going out for Valentine's Day dinner, although I could tell that it was still bothering her.

"Ashley, are you sure you're okay with not going through with this?"

"Yes, it's fine. I'm just going to have to get used to having her around. As much as I trust you, I don't trust her and I'll know she'll keep on trying until she gets what she wants." Ashley replied, moving around her food on her plate and keeping her head down.

"Did you want me to try and talk to her?"

"Do you really think that will help?" Ashley asked, popping her head up in interest.

"If it means that it will make you sleep better at night, it's worth a try." I said, smiling at her and reaching out for her hand. "After dinner I will swing by her room quickly and have a talk before coming back to your room, okay?"

"Okay." Ashley replied, smiling back at me.

"I'm definitely going to have to do this still." I thought to myself, staring over at Ashley who was thoroughly enjoying her food now.

-----------------------------

After our dinner, Ashley went back to her room, while I made my way over to my room quickly to pick up the video camera before heading over to Chloe's. I texted Kyla telling her that the plan was back on, but to not tell Ashley. Instead of Ashley walking in, I told Kyla to and that I would leave the door unlocked so she could. I wasn't going to bother going to a classroom, I wanted to get this over with fast and quick, her room would have to do.

As I knocked on Chloe's door, a huge lump in my stomach formed and I all of a sudden became very nauseous.

"Blondie? What are you doing here on Valentine's Day, shouldn't you be out with your _great_ girlfriend?" Chloe sarcastically asked, opening the door a bit wider.

"We got in a fight... can I come in? I really need someone to talk to." I said, trying to sound sad and heartbroken.

"Sure, sure. Come in, did you need anything?" She asked, moving out of the way and letting me in.

"Water?" I politely said, still trying to sound sad as I moved into her common area and looked around for a good place to plant the camera.

"Sure, I'll be right back, have a seat on the couch." Chloe replied, going into the other room and leaving me alone to plant the camera, obviously in sight of the couch.

As Chloe came back in with two glasses of water, I had positioned myself on my couch so that my back was to the camera and the arm rest and my knees were up on the couch. She put the glasses on the nearby table and took a seat in front of me on the couch so that we were facing each other.

She looked at me expectantly, hoping I would say something, but all I did was lightly shrug and start fidgeting with the couch material while swaying my legs open and closed, trying to tempt her.

I saw her eyes glance down to my legs before they scanned back up to my face. "So what happened?"

"We got in a fight over you at dinner... Ashley was going on and on about how I still had feelings for you and everything and that she didn't like it that you were around. She got really angry and stormed off, so I came here."

"You came here?" Chloe asked, moving a bit closer to me as I wanted to her. It was just a matter of time before she would bite.

"I don't know why, it was the first place I thought of coming after Ashley left. I just don't know what to do." I replied, still swaying my legs back in forth trying to lure her in more.

"Well maybe you came here for a reason..." Chloe seductively said, running her hand up my thigh while shifting her body weight on her knees and crawling towards me on the couch.

She made her way on top of me and pulled her face down to mine, grabbing it in the process to hold it in place. She pulled away and made her way down to my neck, biting me aggressively, and drawing blood.

"Fuck Chloe, that hurt! Stop!"

She ignored it, and continued biting and sucking on my neck, as I tried to look like I was struggling for the camera. She began to move her hands up the back of my shirt, gliding her hands across my back before unhooking my bra while her other hand slid down the back of my pants and started to grab my ass.

"No, Chloe... I don't think we should. Please stop. Stop." I said loudly as she continued to make her way into my pants and had pulled my tank top up some more, exposing my mid drift.

"Spencer... you wouldn't have come here unless this is what you wanted." She whispered, straddling me with her full weight as she undid my jeans.

"No stop!" I yelled, so the camera could definitely hear me as the door burst open and Kyla appeared in the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL? Get off of her Chloe!" Kyla screamed, running to the couch and throwing Chloe on the ground as I continued to scream. As Kyla ran Chloe off further away from the couch, I grabbed the video camera quickly and shoved it in my bag before running to grab Kyla to make our exit.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I yelled at Chloe before grabbing Kyla and running out the door.

"Mission accomplished." Kyla whispered as we slammed the door behind us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Six Months

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 19 – Six Months_

**Ashley's POV**

I sat in my room for about an hour waiting for Spencer to come back from her chat with Chloe. The time somewhat made me nervous as theoretically the conversation shouldn't have taken that long. I was growing impatient, but before I knew it, there was a knock on my door.

"Spencer!" I yelled going to the door and opening it up, but instead of seeing Spencer, it was Chloe who immediately threw a fist at my face as soon as I opened the door up enough.

"What the fuck?" I yelled, as she tackled me to the ground and starting punching me repeatedly.

I tried to fight back, but she had the upper hand being on top of me and had her weight overtop of my legs.

"YOU BITCH!" Chloe screamed, pulling at my hand and socking me in the face again.

As I tried to push her off of me, she continued to wail away at my face and sides. She must have seen a few episodes of UFC, because she was a tank and ground n' pound. I eventually got enough strength to push her off of me and got back up, getting into a low stance in case she charged me again.

She did, but this time I threw in a kick before she could tackle me, knocking her to the ground. From there she swept my legs out, knocking me off balance and making me hit my head against my couch.

"FUCKING HELL!" I yelled, holding my head from the blow to the couch.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Chloe yelled, grabbing my hair and throwing my head back and forth in the air.

I tried reaching for something close by that I could hit her over the head with, but the only thing remotely close was a pillow. I grabbed it anyways and wiped it at her face, knocking her off balance for a long enough time for me to escape from underneath her weight.

I was back up again and now facing her, face to face.

"She doesn't love you Chloe..." I said, knowing it would be like a knife to the heart. "She loves me."

Probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, as she ran at me again. This time I had more objects close to me, I grabbed a nearby lamp and threw it at her head, just glancing off of it, but still doing damage. In actuality, it did more harm than good as all it did was get her even angrier at me. I tried to run, but she was faster than me, jumping on my back and taking me down.

"She does love me!" Chloe screamed, grabbing the back of my head and throwing it back and forth into the floor.

I turned my body, knocking Chloe off balance and onto the ground beside me as I crawled away, and eventually stumbling my way to my feet. The blood was dripping down my face and getting into my eyes. Chloe got up also and stood there fuming in front of me.

"You don't have to do this Chloe..." I mumbled, trying to reason with her as clearly she wasn't thinking straight.

"There's no other way... you need to be out of the picture." She hissed back at me, before picking up a hardcover text book from the table. She lurked towards me as I tried to slowly back away.

"No... you don't. Think about this, Chloe. You're not only hurting me, you're hurting Spencer by doing this."

"She'll never know it's me." Chloe whispered as she ran towards me with the book flailing above her head.

Just then my door flew open to reveal two figures that I couldn't make out as I got struck on the head knocking me out.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

"ASHLEY!" I yelled, dropping the tape in my hand and running over to the girl on the floor and knocking Chloe out of the way. "Oh my god!"

Kyla ran and tackled Chloe to the ground, who had dropped the book from her hands seeing an unconscious Ashley on the ground.

"YOU PSYCHO!" Kyla screamed, holding her down with her body weight and arms. "SPENCER, call first response!"

I hurried to phone, quickly dialling the emergency number and slurring my words to tell them to come to Ashley's room. I found myself dropping the phone and making my way over to my brutally beaten up girlfriend who was significantly bleeding and still unconscious.

"Oh my god Ashley, please be alright!" I whispered, wiping away the blood from her face before the first response team came in and pushed me away from her.

I sat leaning against the wall, with my knees up, rocking back and forth while I watched them work on her right in front of me. The campus police had arrived shortly after and took Chloe away leaving just Kyla and me alone in the room with the paramedics and Ashley.

They brought in a stretcher and put her on the board before taking her out of the room. I ran after them and asked if I could go with them, seeing as she her family was back in California and I was the closest thing she had here. They allowed it only because they saw the look in my face, which I don't even think I could begin to describe.

I had to wait in the waiting room while Ashley went into surgery. The wait was by far the worst part of it all, but Kyla, Alexis and Cameron joined me within thirty minutes of getting there. We all waited hours for the doctor to finally come out and give us an update on her situation.

"Is Ashley Davies' family here?" The doctor asked, coming out of swinging doors.

We all jumped up, but I was the one to speak. "They are all back in California, but I'm her girlfriend... Is she going to be alright?" I tried to get out, but couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"She's in recovery now, but she had a lot of damage done to her. Besides having her nose and cheek broken, she had four broken ribs and a sprained arm. Whoever did this to her, really wanted to hurt her. You should be able to see her within the hour. But after nine, only one of you can stay as visiting hours will be over."

"Thank you, doctor." Cameron replied, taking me in his arms and hugging me hard as I began to cry harder.

"I should have never gone to see Chloe tonight, it's all my fault." I cried out into Cameron's shoulder.

"Hey, no... don't think like that. It wasn't your fault at all." Cameron said, rubbing my head, trying to comfort me.

We all sat back down and waited for the nurse to come out and tell us we could finally see Ashley. I continued to cry on Cameron's shoulder as Kyla held my hand the entire time, stroking it lightly.

It had been an hour and a half, and we had still yet to hear anything back from the nurses. I had calmed down a bit, but was still crying softly.

"This is ridiculous, I'm going to see if we can see her!" Alex jumped up, and sternly walked to the nurses' station. She came back a few minutes later with a nurse who told us we could see Ashley now. As we got up, Alex threw the nurse a dirty look before we headed towards her room.

-----------------------------

As we got to her room, we slowly peered in to see Ashley hooked up to all these machines and her face and arm bandaged up. She looked so helpless lying there like that. We all stood around her bed, each looking on and hoping that she would be alright and wake up soon.

"You guys should probably go, it's past visiting hours and I don't think she'll wake up any time soon." I said getting up and hugging each of them.

"Okay, well let us know if there's anything we can do. And call us when she wakes up." Alexis said as I hugged her.

The three of them waved goodbye and closed the door leaving me alone with Ashley unconscious on the bed, and the sound of her heart monitor beeping at a steady rate.

-----------------------------

As I sat there alone in the room with Ashley, I crawled up onto the bed with her and began stroking her hair. Her face was brutally bruised and bandaged, but I wanted her to feel me, to know I was here. I grabbed her good hand and gripped it firmly as well, so just in case she couldn't feel her face, she could feel my hand. I eventually fell asleep like that.

I awoke when I felt the bed starting to stir.

"Spencer?" Ashley whispered, opening her one eye that wasn't swollen over.

"Oh my god Ashley, you're okay!" I yelled, hugging her tightly before she left out a long moan of pain and I pulled back. "I'm sorry!"

"What happened?" She asked softly. Her mouth had been beaten up pretty bad so it was kept it short.

"Chloe attacked you. You're okay though babe. Oh and Ashley..."

She leaned her head to the side so that she could see my face.

"Happy six months baby..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Ferris Wheel

_Chapter 20 – Ferris Wheel_

_**Three months later...**_

**Ashley's POV**

It had been three months since Chloe attacked me. I ended up with getting out the hospital two weeks later to find Chloe had been expelled from Highland Academy for attacking a fellow student, aka me. Spencer had filled me in our her "conversation" with Chloe and I couldn't believe she actually went through with our original plan. Not only did she come through for me in that area, she and Kyla may have saved my life coming into my room when they did, so I'm told.

As far as my recovery, I was let out two weeks later, but took nearly a month and a half to fully heal. I still can't believe Chloe beat me up...especially the day before Spencer and my six month anniversary. At least we'll remember it...

"So Ashley, we're going to the spring carnival tomorrow right?" Spencer asked, as she popped her head up from my chest and stopped making circles on my stomach with her fingers.

"Of course, I know how much you love the ferris wheel. I picked up two tickets a week ago." I replied, looking down at the blonde and smiling as I rubbed her back.

"You're too good to me."

"Yeah, this is coming from the girl who has taken care of me for the last three months." I said, pulling Spencer up and kissing her lightly. "Thank you, for being great and helping me throughout these past few months. I don't know how I would've dealt without you."

"Well if it wasn't for me, Chloe would've never come here and beaten you up like that." Spencer replied, resting her hands on my waist and leaning back in and kissing me more passionately. "I still can't believe you didn't beat her ass."

"I was trying to look like the victim and get her kicked out!"

"Yeah... right." Spencer sarcastically said, shaking her head at me and sticking out her tongue. "You pretended to let her win so she would get kicked out, good plan, Ash."

"Well maybe at the beginning, and then she kept hitting me in the head and it got harder to think!"

"Awe, poor baby." Spencer moaned, as she moved to my neck and started nibbling on my pulse point.

"Mhmm, poor me." I said, smirking as she continued her journey along my jaw line. I rolled her on her back, throwing her off guard and began my own attack on her neck. "Time to make it all better."

-----------------------------

**Alexis' POV**

A month after Ashley's accident, Cameron finally had the guts to ask me out. He was all shy about it too which was completely adorable, he brought me flowers on our first date and held my hand in the hallways as he walked me to class. He even asked me to go to the spring carnival with him, after we were dating for two months. For one of the stars of the varsity basketball team, Cameron sure did not act it, which was good. I never had a thing for jocks, I was more into the artist types, but Cameron, he was definitely different.

"Awe, you have chocolate all of your mouth, babe." I said trying to wipe off the excess chocolate around Cameron's face from his donut.

"That's the last time I buy a donut for three bucks, the majority of it just ended up on my face." He whined, as I continued to wipe his mouth.

"Well maybe if you didn't eat it like such a slob!" I joked, nudging him with my butt and knocking him off balance. He grabbed my hand trying to regain it, but ended up taking me down with him as we hit the hard ground.

"You are so clumsy you big goof!" I laughed as I lightly hit him for taking me with him.

"I think you just wanted a reason to be on top of me..." He whispered as he pulled a stray hair back behind my ear and cupped my face gently.

"Oh yeah?" I said, leaning down and kissing him.

He cupped my face and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I granted. I felt my hands tightening around his waist as he explored my mouth more and more.

"You're so beautiful, Lexi." He whispered, gazing into my eyes and smiling. He ran his hand down my cheek and stared down at my lips before leaning back down and kissing me.

"I think you just wanted a reason to kiss me, come on, the line for the tilt and whirl is short. You up for it, Cam?" I asked, getting up off of him brushing the dirt off myself.

"Of course, I own the tilt and whirl, Lexi." He replied, putting his arm around me as we headed over to the ride.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley and I had made it to the carnival late, as we got a little distracted in her room. With her injuries, it was really hard to be intimate with her without hurting her, so every since she healed, we've been taking as many chances as possible to get in our "physical time".

"Fancy a ferris wheel ride, beautiful?" Ashley asked as we found ourselves standing in front of the attraction.

"I would love to." I replied, looping my arm around hers as we stood in line, and eventually made our way onto the carriage and started going up.

"Uh... I think it's a good time I tell you that I'm afraid of heights. I mean like terribly, terribly afraid. " Ashley said as she leaned forward and began looking down at the ground as the ferris wheel got higher and higher.

"Ash! Why did you ask me come on this with me then?"

"Because you love ferris wheels and I want to ask you something really important." Ashley replied, still looking at the ground as the ferris wheel kept climbing.

_Ask me something important?_

"And you think asking me something important when you're scared shitless is a good idea?" I asked, taking her hand and trying to distract her from the distance between us and the ground.

"Well... if it's not a risk if it doesn't scare you."

The ferris wheel stopped at the top, and the carriage shook back and forth, scaring Ashley as she grabbed onto me tighter and closed her eyes.

"Closing your eyes isn't going to help. Ash... open them, look at me." I pleaded as she slowly opened her eyes. "Right at me, it's just me and you up here okay, nothing else. Don't even bother looking down."

She took a big breath and then stared at me straight in the eyes.

"So I know you really miss being away from your family and Ohio while you're here at school, but summer is coming up and..." Ashley took a big breath again and tried to control her breathing. "... and I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the summer with me in Europe?"

"Are you serious? I asked, jumping up a bit in my seat and grabbing onto her arm while grinning wide.

"If you want to... I mean I would love for you to join me, but if you want to stay in Ohio with your family, I'll completely understand." Ashley said, caressing my arm that was grabbing hers.

"Ash, you are as much family to me as my family back in Ohio... and I would love nothing more than to spend the summer with you in Europe." I replied, smiling back at her and leaning in for a passionate kiss, letting Ashley's tongue past my lips and explore my mouth. Her hands ran wild across my body, finally stopping at my waist and grasping it tightly. I could tell the constriction to her legs bugged her as she tried every now and then to readjust in her seat but couldn't.

The ferris wheel kept on turning as Ashley and I become lost in the moment, but the time we realized it we were still on the ferris wheel, it had made its way all around and we were stopped at the bottom.

"One more time." Ashley whispered to the operator, trying to regain her breath before coming back to my lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I have come back somewhat to this story, but my main focus is on my schoolwork right now.

I am writing anything fic at the moment, "You Gotta Go There to Come Back", so I'm trying to update both which might slow down the updating process.

Out of the nine chapters left for this story, I have five completed, but they are future chapters and not the ones right after this one. I'm going to try and finish this as fast as possible so I can get the chapters out there for you guys. I plan to get 30 chapters out of this story so we are 2/3 done.

I hope you have enjoyed it so far, feedback is always welcome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. A New Perspective

So I didn't really like my chapters for the Christmas break where I had to separate the characters and then do each chapter a different location. This time around, I'm just going to skip the whole long break (summer) all together and just give flashbacks of major stuff that happens...

So it's senior year now for our characters, it's going to go fast as I don't want to repeat previous events. I'm pretty much hitting on major events this time around... so there's going to be a lot of time jumps between chapters.

_**Flashbacks**__ are in italics._

_Chapter 21 – A New Perspective_

_**4 months later...**_

**Cameron's POV**

Summers away from Highland were normally filled with fun and joy, but after the year I had, my summer went by slower than ever. With Ashley travelling around Europe with Spencer for the summer, I had been counting the minutes until Alexis came and visited me. I was so glad to be back at school, which should never be the case.

"Hey baby!" Alex yelled, running across the quad and jumping into my arms.

"Well hello Lexi."

"I missed you so much, I can't believe it's only been a week since I saw you." She said, bringing me in for a tight hug, and then wrapping her arm around mine.

"Yeah, it's crazy how much can happen in a week..." I said, feeling a bit guilty for what had happened in the week between the last time seeing her and now.

_It was one of the final parties we had before we all went back to school. We had thrown together some fires on the beach and brought out some kegs for the party. Alexis had left just a few days ago, so it was great to see all of my friends again that I hadn't seen since she had been here visiting. I thought that since I only had a limited time to see her, I would spend as much time with her as possible. Probably wasn't as smart, because when she left, I felt very isolated and alone, and the party did nothing but bring that out even more. After Drew, I had a problem with being by myself, I was too afraid of my own thoughts, which was why I normally tried to surround myself as much as possible._

_I was chilling out by the fire, just watching it as I sipped away at the beer in my hands, when a familiar brunette sat down beside me on the sand._

"_Hey stranger." _

"_Lo! Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you in forever." I said enthusiastically while giving her a hug. _

"_Meh, you know, just been around. How's Highland?" She asked, moving a bit closer to me on the sand and leaning her head against my shoulder._

"_It's alright, it was really hard going back there without you though. Ashley's been great, and Lexi has been too." _

"_Lexi?" She asked, popping her head up from my shoulder._

"_Yeah... she's my girlfriend. She was friends with Ashley, but since we hung out so much, Lexi, or Alexis I guess is her full name, started hanging with us too. And eventually me and her got together. It's been six months now I guess..."_

"_Wow, I'm happy for you, Cam." Logan said slowly, and then looking down at the sand and playing with it between her toes._

"_I had to move on, Lo." I said, lifting her chin up with my finger._

"_I know... I just wish things turned out differently, you know. I feel like we all kind of fell apart after Drew's death. I really missed you Cam, I could've really used you back here."_ _She replied, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. _

"_Lo... I can't." _

"_Not even for just tonight? Alexis will never know..." She whispered into my ear, and gently grazing it with her teeth._

"_But I would, and I don't think I can live with that guilt." I replied, pulling my face away from her and looking down._

"_So you don't love me anymore?" Her words fell harsh on my heart strings._

"_Of course I do, Lo. I'll always love you. No one can ever take away the memories we shared together." _

"_Then kiss me."_

"_What?" I asked shocked. _

"_Kiss me."She pleaded, cupping my face with her soft palm. Her skin was so soft, I had forgotten the feeling of it on my face. _

"_I told you I can't."I mumbled, still being caught up on her hand on my face._

"_I think you very much can..." She whispered, bringing her face up to mine and kissing me._

_I don't know what happened after that, but I found myself giving into her and we were on the ground, going at it pretty intensely. Before I knew it, clothes were shed and we were both lying naked on the sand, on top of a towel, me thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow. As I guess there wasn't for us... It was completely lustful, sexual and nothing more, which made me feel even worse when at the end I had realized what I had done. _

"Lo, do you think after you settle into your room and everything that we can talk?"

"Sure, it's not like classes start right away. We have a whole week to enjoy each other's company." She replied, giving me a full out grin.

"Alright, here let me help you with your stuff." I said, picking up her bags and throwing them over my shoulder. "What room are you?"

"Building C, room 374. I'm roommates with Ash!"

I laughed as she clearly had not thought of what that meant, "You do realize that's probably not a good thing. It was quite handy for Ash last year having the single room all herself, especially after her and Spencer got together."

"Oh crap, I didn't even think about that. At least we have the common room separating the two rooms." She said, having a pout on her face.

"Yeah... you're going to have a fun year. Good luck with that." I joked as she nudged me and knocked the bags off my shoulders and onto the ground. "Don't worry I'm sure Spencer and her will be quiet for you if you ask nicely."

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer and I had made our way straight from the airport back to Highland. With a week until school starts, everyone was supposed to come and settle into their new rooms. I knew I probably wasn't going to get a single room this year, in fact, I had written down on my room assignment preferences to have Alex as my roommate. There's no guarantee with those things, but they normally try and do what they can. Spencer and I had discussed putting each other down, but we thought it would be way too weird living in the same room, so in the end I put down Alexis.

My driver dropped us off right in front as put our bags on the curb as we got out of the car to be greeted by the same archaic buildings we had left two months prior. Picking up our bags, we headed to go collect our room assignments and then gradually walked to the quad's bench so we could read them.

_Residence: Building C, Room Number: 374, Roommate: Alexis Coleman_

"Hey Aly is my roomie! Building C, room 374." I yelled as Spencer opened her room assignment. "Where'd you get?"

"Same as last year, Building C, but I'm in room 415 now, it's a single." Spencer said, smiling back at me. "Well we aren't neighbours anymore, but at least one of us has a single."

"It's going to be a very busy single..." I moaned while leaning in and kissing her.

"You would think after a whole summer of me, you would grow tired of doing_ that._" She whispered into my ear.

"I will _never_ get tired of it." I purred back, seductively raising my eyebrows at her.

We made our way to Spencer's room first, seeing as we'd probably run into Alexis in my room and get to talking. Plus with Spencer having a single, I could drop off half of my stuff seeing as I would be up here most of the time. We didn't unpack any of her stuff before we headed down to 374, walking in and seeing Alexis and Cameron sprawled out on top of each other on the couch.

"Dude, it's not even school yet and I have to see that!" I yelled, covering my eyes to add a dramatic effect.

"Oh shut up, Ash. We all know that we're going to be walking in on you guys more than you will on us."Cameron joked, grabbing his shirt off the floor and throwing it back on.

"But the difference is that I have this amazing body that deserves to be seen, while you Cam, do not." I joked back, winking as I threw my hip out to the side and rolled my hands down my body seductively.

"Oh man, I so missed you Ash." Cameron said, coming around the couch and giving me and Spencer a hug. "How was your summer girls?"

We both looked at each other and giggled. "Amazing..." I whispered, leaning in and kissing Spencer passionately as she cupped my face with her hand.

"Um okay... yeah, I don't think I want to hear the details." Cameron remarked, making his way back around to the couch where Alexis was sitting.

"Anyways, we just came here to drop my stuff. I'll be back later okay Aly, I want to hear all about your summer." I yelled, dropping my bags near my door and waving goodbye to Cameron and Alexis on the couch before grabbing Spencer's hand and making our way back out the door.

-----------------------------

**Alexis' POV**

As Ashley and Spencer left Cameron and me alone in our room, I didn't take long before I threw myself at him again, trying to continue where we left off when they walked in.

"Woah, hold up, Lexi." Cameron said, pushing me off of him gently.

"What? Don't you want to? Ashley and Spencer won't be back until later..."

"No... I'm sorry, I just told you I wanted to talk earlier, and it's kind of important." Cameron said, backing off a bit on the couch.

"Why are you backing away from me?" I asked, trying to get closer before Cameron moved away again.

"I need to tell you something." Cameron slowly explained, looking down and avoiding eye contact with me.

"Okay... I'm listening."

"This isn't easy for me to say, but I want to be honest with you because despite what I'm about to tell you, you do mean a lot to me." Cameron stood up and started pacing in front of me, while I stayed sitting on the couch with a worried look on my face.

"Cameron, are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Please, just let me get this out. After you went home a week before school started, I went to this beach party this one night. I was feeling really lonely because you weren't there and I just started thinking about Drew and everything. Anyways, Logan showed up and I'm really sorry, but it just happened."

"What just happened...?"

"I don't know what happened, but as soon as I realized it, I stopped, and I wanted to call you, but I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"Tell me what Cameron..."

"I slept with Logan."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, it just happened."

"Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!" I screamed at his face, getting off the couch and pointing at the door. "GET THE FUCK OUT CAMERON!"

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley and I came back to her room after setting mine up. We knocked on the door, just to make sure that we didn't walk in on anything again with Alexis and Cameron. When the door opened, Alexis was standing there, bawling her eyes out.

"Alex? What's wrong?" I said, running into the room and throwing my arms around her as Ashley followed and lead us to the couch to sit down.

"We broke up... Cameron and I. He cheated on me with his ex-girlfriend over the summer." Alex sobbed, covering her face as tears were pouring down her face.

"Ex-girlfriend? You mean Logan? Oh my god, I'm going to kill that guy!" Ashley yelled, hugging Alexis and trying to comfort her. "I'm so sorry Aly."

"Yeah... the last week before we all came back. He said it just happened, but how do you just accidently have sex with someone. He thought he was being a nice guy by telling me... because you know telling me that you slept with your ex-girlfriend while you're with someone really classifies you as a 'nice guy'." Alex mumbled, keeping her hands over her face.

"I can't believe he cheated on you... it's so not Cameron." Ashley sighed.

"Believe my surprise when he told me. This is a great way to start off my senior year of high school..."

"Hey come on now, don't think like that. It's going to be a great year, Spencer and I will make sure of it." Ashley said, throwing her arm around Alexis and smiling.

"Thanks, and I know you're trying to help and all, but I'd really appreciate it if I could be alone right now guys..." Alexis whispered, trying to wipe away the tears that where still falling down her face.

"Alright, we'll go back up to my room, but if you need us, seriously don't hesitate. We're here for you Aly." I said, rubbing her back and giving her a tight hug as Ashley and I got up from off the couch.

"Seriously Aly, if you need anything." Ashley added, looking Alexis straight and the face and smiling just a little.

"Thanks... I'll be okay."

Ashley and I left Alexis on the couch, as we went back upstairs to my room. We didn't really know what to do to with Alexis, other than just be there for her. The whole situation kind of blew all our minds, it being Cameron and everything. It was safe to say that this year was definitely going to be different.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. A Very Carlin Christmas

_Chapter 22 – A Very Carlin Christmas_

_**Three months later...**_

**Spencer's POV**

Christmas time, one of my favourite times of the year. And with Ashley coming back home with me to Ohio again, it was even better. We didn't have to go through that whole awkward "what are we going to do" conversation we had last year. I wanted her to come, and she wanted to come, end of discussion. Ashley even suggested we leave a week early from school just so we could beat the holiday plane rush and have more time to spend with my family. I really love this girl... She wasn't nervous at all like last time when we were about to board the plane, in actuality she calmed me down before the flight.

"Spence, why are you so nervous? I've already met your parents, and all your friends back home." Ashley asks, cupping my face with her soft hand. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I know... for the first time in my life, everything just seems to be perfect. This year I'm not going back to my family hiding the most important person in my life from them." I replied, leaning over and kissing her gently on the cheek while I grabbed her hand. "I can't wait for next year when we're at university together."

"Well we might not end up at the same university, Spence. I mean I hardly think that with my grades I'll be getting into any of your top schools."

"I know, but I mean I could go to one of your top schools so we'd be together." I said, smiling at her, but not receiving one back. "You don't want to go to school together next year?"

"Of course I do, but I mean, I want you to go to the best possible one and not settle for ones that are my caliber."

"So you want to do the whole long distance thing then...?" I ask, not really happy with what she was proposing.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I just don't like thinking about the future when it's going to happen months from now."

"Well I would like to know if I'm going to be with my girlfriend next year or not."

"Listen, I'm not saying I don't want to be with you, it's just I don't want to be one of those couples who _has_ to go to the same university, you know. I don't want you to give up your dreams of going to top notch schools just for me."

"But I want to be with you." I say sadly, grasping her hand tighter.

"And I want to be with you too, it just doesn't necessarily have to be at the same school." Ashley replied, lifting the one side of her mouth up a little so I would notice. "Can we please drop this now?"

"Fine..." I say hesitantly, and take my hand away from hers.

We sat there in silence for the next ten minutes before we boarded our flight. The trip back was followed by even more silence until we got to Ohio. As we grabbed our bags from the taxi and headed towards my house, Ashley grabbed my hand and pulled me back while looking at me with sorrowful eyes.

"This whole college thing isn't going to ruin the holidays is it?" She asked, tightening the grip on my hand. "I didn't mean to upset you, I was just being honest and realistic."

"It's okay, let's just drop it for now and enjoy the break. I hate arguing with you, and I don't want to do it." I returned the grip on her hand and slightly pouted. "You ready for the Carlin clan again?"

"Always."

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

I felt really bad after our conversation about college and our future, I didn't want to upset Spencer, but it was inevitable that we would have that conversation sooner or later. I just would've preferred it to not be at the beginning of our vacation. Even though Spencer said it was alright, things between us were awkward for a couple of days. By the time New Year's Eve rolled around, we were doing better and had forgotten about our little squall earlier in the break.

"Spence! Have you seen my cute black wedges?"

"What about those?"

"I said wedges, those are flats... Spence."

"Oh well, did you look over there?" Spencer asked, pointing to the opposite corner I was in.

"Why do you see them over there?" I yelled excitedly, running over to the other side of the room and flipping through the pile of shoes.

"No... I was just asking if you checked there yet."

"Spencer..."

"Come on, just pick a pair so we can go to Kyla's already. It's almost ten."

"I pick... my cute black wedges." I said stubbornly.

"You are impossible, you know that! Check underneath the bed..."

I rolled my eyes at the blonde before getting on my knees and looking underneath her bed. "Ah ha!"

"Can we actually go now?" Spencer asked rhetorically as I made my back up from the floor to see her pouting.

"Yeah, yeah... let's go."

-----------------------------

**Kyla's POV**

It was almost ten thirty and Spencer and Ashley had yet to show up, which worried me. They got in a bit of a fight at the beginning, but recently they were doing better. I was hoping that tonight could've been a good night for them as a turning point at the end of the year, but with their absence, I had low hopes.

"Spence! Ash!" I yelled when I saw them finally come into my house. "Where were you guys? I've been waiting two hours for you two."

"Sorry Ky, _somebody_ wouldn't leave the house without finding a certain pair of shoes..." Spencer said, rolling her eyes and looking over at Ashley.

"Hey! I need to be fashion forward, you would do the same thing if you couldn't find the right shoes. Maybe if someone actually helped me find them, we would've gotten here earlier."

"I did help!" Spencer squealed.

"I'm sorry babe, but sitting on the bed and pointing out where my shoes were scattered across the room was not really helping." Ashley laughed, putting her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Well it might have been easier if you didn't bring so many damn shoes back here."

"Not everyone can wear Converses every day! Sorry if I like to accessorize with my shoes."

"Well if I'm not mistaken, I was the one who told you to look under the bed."

"Whatever, point is that we're finally here." Ashley brushed Spencer lightly in the shoulder and shook her head.

"Yes, and you guys have some MAJOR catching up to do because this is like my eighth drink." I said, lifting my cup in the air.

"Don't listen to her, it's actually only her fifth." Josh yelled, coming up behind me and putting his arm around my shoulders. "Babe, you would be on the floor if that was your eighth drink."

We all laughed because we knew it was true, Kyla was not very much of a drinker, she would have maximum six fruity drinks and then be done.

"How are you doing tonight, Josh?" Spencer asked him while giving him a hug to greet him.

"Well besides looking out for this lovely lady right here," He squeezed me tight, "I am doing quite fine. What took you guys so long to get here?"

Spencer and Ashley both looked at each other before smiling at one another, "Shoe emergency."

"Ah... girl stuff, got it." He nodded. "Well do you guys mind if I take the host here out on the dance floor for a bit?"

"Why do you ask them instead of me?" I asked, pouting at the tall boy leaning on my head.

"Because I know you'll say 'yes' either way..." He replied, taking my hand and waving goodbye to Spencer and Ashley as we walked towards the crowd of people dancing.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

As Josh and Kyla took the dance floor, Ashley and I were left there by ourselves watching them walk away. We had been rather awkward ever since we got here, but tonight, we both agreed just to have fun and enjoy the last night before the new year.

"So drink or dance?"

"Drink then dance." Ashley replied, nodding at me as she took my hand and led me into the kitchen.

Ashley led me into the kitchen as immediately pulled me into the nearest doorway and closed the door behind us.

"What the hell, Ashley?" I yelled, turning on the light to reveal a closet.

"Did you not see who was in the kitchen?"

"No, who was in there?"

"Chloe... and I'm sorry but I really don't feel like dealing with her tonight, or ever." Ashley replied aggressively as she pointed at the door behind me.

"Chloe, like Chloe Young?" I said shocked.

"Yes, it's not like we know any other Chloe's."

"I can't believe she would even dare come here tonight... I mean after everything that happened Valentine's Day."

"Me either hence why I pulled us into this closet here."

"Huh... and here I thought you pulled me into this closet to make out with me." I seductively said, raising my eyebrows and biting my lower lip and moving closer to her.

"Hmm, well I guess since we're here."

After spending a few minutes in the closet, waiting for Chloe to leave the kitchen, we hit the dance floor and danced for the majority of the night, taking a few drink breaks a long way, but keeping our eyes out for Chloe. Kyla and Josh kept close to us when we were on the dance floor, so in case they spotted Chloe too, they could warn us fast.

"So we actually made it through the night drama free." I whispered into Ashley's ear as she slowly moved to the music. I had my head on her shoulder and my arms around her neck while her hands were firmly placed on my waist.

"I know, I thought for sure something would go wrong... maybe life is finally giving us a break."

We broke apart from each other when the music was cut and the countdown began.

_5...4...3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR! _

"Happy New Year, babe." I whispered into her ear before I brought her face to mine and kissed her passionately as the room exploded with excitement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I actually worked on this story all day just so I could finish it for you guys. It is finally complete and I will be updating the story twice a day so I can get the story out there for you guys to read. There are eight remaining chapters so you should have the complete fic by the end of the week.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Broken Hearts and Mended Fences

Another short update, but I'm doing two updates a day now since I'm done the fic. This is the second one of the day.

Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 23 – Broken Hearts and Mended Fences_

**Spencer's POV**

It was Valentine's Day and I was in my room getting ready to go out to dinner with Ashley. Things between us had been a bit off ever since Christmas, but we were trying to work through it and not focus too much on the future, even if it was vast approaching.

My cell phone started vibrating and I looked down at my phone, thinking it will be Ashley calling me that she's on her way up, but not recognizing the number and I flipped it open anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Spencer." A voice softly said over the phone.

"Chloe?" I asked surprised, as my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Why the hell are you calling me?" I yelled into the phone harshly. We hadn't exactly been on talking terms ever since she got kicked out of Highland for assaulting my girlfriend.

"I needed to talk to you. I tried finding you at Kyla's on New Year's Eve, but I didn't see you."

"I haven't talked to you in a year, why would you possibly _need_ to talk to me?" I say harshly into the phone.

"I really want to apologize for what happened. I don't know what came over me, you know I'm not that crazy and I would never do anything to try and hurt you. I'm in therapy now..."

"Well I'm glad you're getting help, but that still doesn't excuse what you did. You really hurt Ashley... and me."

"I know, and I know I can never do anything to make you forgive me, but I needed to tell you that I am truly sorry. My therapist has me doing this program where I have to apologize to all the people I've hurt in the past, and you're on the top of that list, Blondie. I am really sorry for everything."

"Okay..." I slowly said into the phone.

"Okay?"

"Yes, just okay."

"Okay... well I'll let you go now because you probably have to get ready to go out to dinner with Ashley. I really hope that somewhere down the line, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me and just maybe we can be friends again. Bye Spencer."

_Click._

I shut my phone more confused than ever getting a call from Chloe. I went back to getting ready and before long Ashley knocked on my door. I didn't know if I should tell her or not that Chloe called considering that she wasn't her favourite person to begin with, and the fact that Chloe assaulted her this time last year. In the end, I decided that I wasn't going to ruin the night by telling her, so I grabbed my purse and ran out the door to go to dinner.

-----------------------------

**Alexis' POV**

Ashley had just left to go out with Spencer for Valentine's Day. The two of them had hit some rough patches over the last couple of months and I knew it was taking a toll on Ashley. So while those two went out, I was stuck by myself in the room for the night.

_Knock knock._

As I heard the knock on the door, I went to get it, and opened it to reveal a familiar tall brunette.

"Cameron. What are you doing here?"

"Hoping that we possibly talk? Can I come in?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I guess." I said unsure of myself.

Cameron hesitated before slowly making his way into the room and turned around towards me as I closed the door.

"So what's up?" I asked, standing still so there was some distance between the two of us.

"I still have feelings for you Lexi, and I know what happened with Logan was wrong, and I completely screwed up, but I still love you." He said slowly as he carefully moved towards me and took my hand. "And I was hoping if anything, we could at least still be friends if you don't feel the same way anymore because I really do miss my friend."

"This is why you came here tonight? I ask for me back?" I asked as he dropped his head and slowly brought it back up to stare into my eyes.

"I know that it's a lot to ask after everything, but yes... that's why I'm here and to earn your trust back."

"I don't know Cam, I mean you really hurt me." He looked down at the ground again as I spoke the words. "But I guess I can give you another chance... as a friend. I don't think I could go to that place with you again after what you did with Logan. Plus it would be nice to have company considering it's Valentine's Day."

"Movie?"

"Sure."

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

As we made our way to the restaurant, Spencer was being rather distant and quiet than usual. Things between us were weird, but she was always able to talk to me.

"You are okay, babe? You're rather quiet tonight." I asked caringly, putting my hand on her arm and rubbing it gently.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired, that's all." She said trying to reassure me.

"Okay, well we can just have dinner and we can go back and watch a movie or something, not do anything too high up there on energy."

"Alright, that sounds nice. Sorry I know it's Valentine's Day and everything..." She replied with somewhat of a sad tone.

"It's fine, if you're not feeling well I don't want to push you. Plus there are other nights." I softly whispered, grabbing her hand in reassurance and following the hostess to our table.

After dinner, Spencer was still in such a bad mood that I just dropped her off at her room and left. She said she didn't feel like a movie and would make it up to me another night as she kissed me goodnight and apologized again for ruining the night.

I made my way back to mine, expecting Alexis to still be up. I opened the door and saw two heads peeking over the couch with the television on.

"Uh hello?" I asked, not knowing who the second head was.

"Hey Ash!" Cameron popped up and yelled as he waved me over.

"Cameron? You and Aly are in the same room, have I missed something?" I said, slowly walking closer as confusion washed over my face.

"He came over earlier and we made up." Alexis said, poking her head up more so I could see her face fully.

"Made up like back together?"

"No, we're just going to be friends. Start there..." Alexis replied as I came around and took a seat on the couch with them.

"So the three amigos are back again?" I asked curiously.

"Indeed." Cameron nodded in compliance. "But a more important question is that why aren't you with Spencer right now?"

"Long story short, she was tired." I said, grabbing the television remote and turning the volume up louder. "I'm not really in a mood to talk about it..."

"Just as Alexis and I take a step forward, you and Spencer take a step back... figures life works like that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Done

Okay so I was feeling generous today... third update of the day. It is short, but I'll update it again again early tomorrow, so you won't have to wait long to get the next installment.

R & R.

_Chapter 24 – Done_

_**3 months later...**_

**Ashley's POV**

Alexis and I had been sitting in our room for just a little over an hour talking and arguing with each other.

"So have you and Spencer had the talk about colleges again?" Alexis asked me, flopping down on the couch beside me with a bowl of popcorn.

"No, and I'm not planning to have that conversation." I said, taking a handful of popcorn and throwing it into my mouth.

"Ash, you have to talk about it sooner or later."

"I'm going to break up with Spencer later today..." I blurted out.

"What?" Alexis shouted back to me, turning her head quickly and looking at me.

"I... am going to break up with Spencer." I said slowly, pronouncing each word slowly for her.

"Ashley... you _CANNOT_ do this. Do you know how much this will hurt Spencer?" Alexis pleaded, clenching my hand and shaking it.

"I have to, she deserves to go to the best school out there, and I don't want to hold her back from something great. I don't want to be the reason when she regrets following me to university."

"You don't know that she'll regret it."

"Yes I do, she'll hate the school and then it will take a toll on our relationship and then we'll break up and it'll be just one huge regret for her. I'd rather her hurt now, and go off to have a bright future at a college she loves, than to settle with me and hurt later."

"So hold up, let me get this straight... you're going to throw your year and eight month relationship out the window because you're scared of holding her back in life?"

"I'm not throwing it out the window, it was the best year and eight months of my life, but everything comes to an end sooner or later. I mean seriously...how many high school couples stay together after they leave for college?"

"The ones that love each other and try and make it work, which you two will if you don't bail out." Alexis blurted out. "And seriously, everything comes to an end sooner or later? That's like majorly depressing."

"Well look at it this way, high school comes to an end, when you die your life comes to an end, even the Beatles' careers came to an end, what makes you think that Spencer and I have a shot in hell?"

"Where is this all coming from?" Alexis asked, lowering her eyebrows at me and throwing me a questionable look.

"I've just been thinking about the future a lot lately and Spencer's been pressuring me and everything with schools and such. It's just too much."

"Then tell her that... don't end it because you're scared."

"If I tell her not to come with me next year, she won't listen. The only way she ends up at the school she deserves is if I'm not around to hold her back. I need to let her go be brilliant and be the person I know she can be."

"That's really heroic and everything, but complete bullshit."

"How is it bullshit that I want her to be happy and successful in life?" I asked angrily, throwing my hands in front of my body frantically.

"Because before she'll be happy and successful, you're going to _literally_ break her. If I think this whole ordeal is out of the blue, how do you think Spencer is going to react?"

"She'll get over it. She'll forget about me, and go off and be amazing."

"And what if she doesn't? What if this crushes her so much, she can't come back from it? Then what are you going to do?" Alexis yelled, starting to pace around me.

"That won't happen. Spencer is strong, I know she is."

Alexis stopped pacing around me and just stood there speechless. She looked down at the ground, before lifting it back up and shaking her head at me.

"If you're scared, that's fine, but I really think you should think about what you're about to do. I'll support you as a friend either way, but if you do this, if you think you're not going to break that girl's heart, you're wrong." Alexis said before walking into her room and closing the door.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

"Hey Ashley, I wasn't expecting you, but I'm glad you're here." I said, greeting her with a kiss that she pulled away from. "What's wrong?"

"Spence, we need to talk." She said in a low tone, lowering her head and taking my hand slowly.

"Okay... but I don't really like the sound of that." I replied, letting her in and closing the door behind her as she took a seat on the couch. "So what do we need to talk about?"

"I don't think we should be together anymore." She threw out quickly, keeping eye contact from me.

"What? Why?"

"It's just not working out for me." She mumbled, throwing her head in the opposite direction of me.

"What do you mean it's not working out for you? Where is this coming from Ashley?" I asked concerned, and a little bit broken.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't be with you anymore." Ashley struggled to get out as I could hear the hitch in her voice.

"Please don't do this... I can't imagine my life without you, without these eyes, without these hands, just everything. I need you, Ash. Is this about the whole school thing next year because I don't care about that."

"Spencer." Ashley sighed.

"Look me in the face and tell me you don't love me, Ashley. Look me _right_ in my eyes and tell me that everything, _everything _that has happened between us meant nothing to you." I cried out, grabbing her hands in front of me and grasping them tightly, pleading that she wouldn't do this.

"I don't love you. I've been kidding myself that I can be this completely different person, and I can't do it anymore. I can't pretend to be something I'm not. I'm Ashley Davies, I love LA and girls and parties... nothing and no one is going to change that."

"Yes you can, _you_ changed that, you aren't that same person you were back in Los Angeles, Ash."

"No, I thought I could change who I was, but at the end of the day, I am who I am. And this... being with you, isn't who I am. So after graduation, you go off to Harvard, Yale or any other amazing school, and I'll go back to LA, where I belong."

"Please don't do this... I love you so much. I need you." I cried out, throwing my hands over my face and falling to the ground on my knees.

"I'm sorry, it's done." Ashley replied, getting up and walking straight out the door, leaving me and my heart broken on the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. A Little Set Back

_The song used in this chapter is "Replace You" by Samantha Moore. If any of you watch the Hills, you should know the song. _

_Chapter 25 – A Little Set Back_

**RATED M**

_**Two weeks later...**_

**Ashley's POV**

It was a few days before prom, and like normal, Alex, Cameron, and I were hanging out in my room having lunch. It wasn't so much now for Cameron, as it was for me avoiding life. Although I believed that breaking up with Spencer was for the best, I still loved her and couldn't face the look on Spencer's face when I saw her. It broke my heart every time I saw her knowing that her heart was probably breaking again too.

"Uh... Ashley, what are these?" Cameron asked holding up a bunch of papers with writing on them.

"What are what?" I asked, not yet taking my eyes off of the magazine I had picked up and had started reading.

"They look like lyrics... to a song."

That caught my attention as my head popped up and I ran over and snatched the papers out of Cameron's hands.

"They're nothing." I replied, obviously denying that they were somewhat important to me.

"Ashley... when have I ever given you the impression that you can't talk to me? And it's not like you don't tell Alex everything..." Cameron asked while walking around to the side of the bed closest to me.

I sighed, and looked him in the face, "It's a song I wrote about Spencer."

"Play it for me. I want to hear it." Cameron demanded while passing me my guitar that was leaning up against the wall behind him.

"Cam..." I pleaded, but Cameron just shook his head and shoved the guitar closer to me.

"Play it, Ash." Alexis pleaded with Cameron. I hesitated, but eventually took the guitar and started strumming on it before I started to sing.

_Taking it day to day  
Living without your face  
Looking for easy ways  
To fill my head  
Losing you in a crowd  
Keeping the feelings down  
So I forget  
Where do I go from here_

_I tried to, tried to replace you  
With everything, but nothing seemed to fit  
I want to, but I can't replace you  
This emptiness is all you've left me with  
All this emptiness_

_Memories start to fade  
I'm thinking I'll be okay  
Chasing the pain away  
But is it gone  
All the familiar signs  
Are hiding behind my eyes_

_But I can't move on  
Where do I go from here_

_I tried to, tried to replace you  
With everything, but nothing seemed to fit  
I want to, but I can't replace you  
This emptiness is all you've left me with  
All this emptiness_

_How long will I know this  
Feeling I'm broke with  
Pretending I'm alright  
Cause I'm done with hiding  
I wanna get back to life  
I wanna get back to life_

_I tried to, tried to replace you  
With everything, but nothing seemed to fit  
I want to, but I can't replace you  
This emptiness is all you've left me with  
All this emptiness_

"When did you write that?" Alexis asked suspiciously.

"Two days ago..." I replied while putting my guitar down against my bed and stared back at Cameron and Alexis with sad eyes.

"You have to tell her. Prom is like three days away, Ash. And as much as Alexis and I enjoy going with our best friend, you should be going with the girl you love." Cameron said while moving onto the bed and comforting me.

"I can't, I broke up with her because I didn't want to hold her back, not because I didn't love her anymore."

"But you told her that you didn't love her, you didn't just tell her it was because you didn't want to hold her back." Alexis replied, trying to make sense of what I had done.

"There wasn't any other way, she wouldn't have let me go if I didn't tell her that."

"Why did she need to let you go... you aren't holding her back from anything she doesn't want, Ash." Cameron asked, giving me a concerned look.

"I'll hold her back from going to the college she deserves, the one with the best program for her. I don't want to be one of those couples who go to the same college just to be with each other."

"I don't think you have the right telling Spencer where and where she can't go, if she wants to go to college with you, then that's _HER_ choice." Cameron told me, squeezing my hand tightly.

"If she followed me and she ended up not being happy at the school, I couldn't live with myself, because it would be my fault."

"You do realize by the time you figure out what you're doing is stupid and dumb, she'll be long gone and with someone else." Alexis commented before flopping down on the other side of me and taking my hand.

-----------------------------

_**Three days later... (Day of Prom)**_

**Alexis' POV**

Ashley and I were in my room getting ready for prom. We originally had planned to get ready in Ashley's room, but decided that it was probably best since Spencer was right across the hall. Things between the two of them were beyond awkward, they were hostile, but believe me, you did not want to be around when they ran into each other. I never agreed with what Ashley did, I didn't exactly think her reasoning was logical. To me, if you want to be with someone, be with them, don't try and make up reasons for being scared, and that's what Ashley did. She can blame it on not wanting to hold Spencer back, but really, she wasn't holding Spencer back from anything she really wanted, she just wanted to be with Ashley. But I still stick by my friend, because that's what friends are for, not to judge, but to care and support.

A knock is soon heard at the door and since it being my room I ventured to the door to open it to see Cameron at the door, in his tux and looking handsome.

"We aren't ready yet, but you can come in and sit on the couch while we finish."

"Thanks, Alex." Cameron says politely as he shuts the door behind him and sits down on the couch.

As Cameron took a seat on the couch, I went back to see how Ashley was doing in my room. Cameron and I had decided that we'd go as a group after Ashley broke up with Spencer. We figured it would be best for her that way, and she wouldn't dwell on it as much. It would've been weird going with Cameron alone, I mean after the whole Valentine's Day incident, things between us were good, but it wasn't like before. We were just really good friends now, nothing romantic or anything. It kind of took some pressure off of us now that Ashley was going with us.

"Alright Alex, I'm ready, how about you?" Ashley asked while I stood in front of the mirror dazing out a bit.

"Yeah, I'm ready, let's go get our boy off the couch. He's probably bored stiff right now."

As I started to leave, Ashley grabbed my wrist and pulled me back a little, looking into my eyes with a sad look.

"Aly, I just wanted to say thanks for everything. Putting up with me and my moods over the past few weeks... I know it hasn't been easy." Ashley said while continuing to look at me with her sad eyes.

"Ash, I'm your friend, and I'd like to think a close one at that, of course I'd be here for you. And as far as your moods go, you're Ashley Davies, you and mood swings go together like a fat kid and cake."

Ashley laughed and gave me a hug, "You're just not a close friend, Aly, you're my best friend."

"You too Ash, and we're going to have a great night tonight, just you, me and Cam. Last dance of high school, let's make it great."

"Deal.' Ashley replied while squeezing my hand gently and dragging me into the next room where Cameron was patiently waiting on the couch.

"Hey girls, finally ready? You both look gorgeous." Cameron said while standing up from the couch and moving toward the girls with his arms open, giving them both a hug. "And I do believe these two things are for you ladies." He says holding out two corsages.

"Cam!" We both yell in unison and both hitting him on opposite arms lightly.

"Hey! I get you guys corsages and I get hit, how does that work?" He yells playfully.

"Thank you Cam." Ashley replies, putting the corsage on her wrist with me.

"So all set?" I asked as the two nodded and we left my room and made our way to the dance. We arrived with most of the class already there, but we didn't mind being fashionably late, it was our style. As we made our way further into the room, I spotted Spencer dancing. I knew Ashley would spot her soon enough which was bad news as it would put her in a bad mood.

"Ashley, let's dance!" I yelled before she got to look over at the area Spencer was in, and I dragged her over to the far side of the room. "Cam, grab us a table okay?"

Ashley and I danced for a few songs, before Cameron joined us and all danced together. As the first slow song came up, I told Ashley to dance with Cameron while I grabbed a drink. As I left the two dancing, I found Spencer still dancing, except now I noticed she was with Chloe.

"Spencer, what the hell? If Ashley sees you with Chloe, she's going to freak." I yell at her, yanking at her arm and pulling her away from Chloe.

"Alex, she broke up with me two weeks ago. I can dance with whoever I want to." Spencer snapped back while throwing her arm back, releasing my grip from her arm.

"This will kill her, you know that."

"And her breaking up with me didn't kill me? Alex, I'm not trying to be mean, but this is none of your business and I don't appreciate you telling me what I can and can't do when I'm not even with Ashley anymore."

"It _IS_ my business when you show up with your ex-girlfriend to prom, and my _BEST FRIEND_ is over there miserable. When she sees you with her, it's going to _LITERALLY_ kill her, she won't come back from this."

"Then I suggest you do your best as her _BEST FRIEND_ to not let her see us." Spencer harped as she grabbed Chloe's wrist and dragged her off to the bathroom.

The slow song ended as I made my way to the drink table and got myself a drink. I made my way back to the table Cameron had grabbed for us earlier to find him and Ashley sitting there. Ashley didn't look very happy as she sat there slouching with her arms crossed.

"Why aren't you guys out there dancing?" I asked, sitting down with them.

"Ash spotted Spencer running off to the bathroom with Chloe." Cameron answered slowly.

"I'm sorry Ash, I told her that she shouldn't have brought her."

"You went and talked to her?" Ashley asked sounding more than a little pissed off.

"I saw her dancing with Chloe when I left to go get a drink, and I approached her and kind of yelled at her..."

"What do you mean yelled at her?" Ashley asked, uncrossing her arms and leaning on the table, facing me.

"For coming here with Chloe and everything... I know you broke up with her, but still, it's only been two weeks and she knows how you feel about Chloe, not to mention what that crazy girl did to you."

"I'm sure she enjoyed that..." Ashley said snickering a little.

"She actually yelled at me back and got really defensive. Did you want to go, we'd understand if you didn't want to be here right now?"

"No it's fine, it's prom and whether Spencer is here with Chloe or not, I'm going to try and enjoy myself. It's been two weeks, I kind of expected her to come with Chloe tonight."

"Alright well let's go and there and dance then, and then once we hit the after party, we can get drunk." Cameron said while standing up and offering his hands out to both of us.

"Drunk, yes... that is an amazing idea."

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

We managed to avoid Spencer and Chloe for the rest of the dance, and headed to Kyla's parents house for the after party. We wouldn't have gone, since Kyla was Spencer's best friend, but the whole school was going, and we all just really wanted to get drunk.

"Alright so where is the booze?" I yelled, rubbing my hands together as I made my way into the front door with Cameron and Alexis following behind me.

The three of us quickly made our way to the kitchen where all of the kegs were set up as well as several bottles of hard alcohol. Alexis and Cameron took a few shots before making their way out to the dance floor while I stayed in the kitchen with a few of the basketball players and played beer pong and flip cup. Within the hour, I was beyond wasted, unable to form a complete sentence and barely stand.

"CAMROON!" I yelled as Cameron and Alexis made their way back into the kitchen finally.

"What the hell... Ashley how much did you drink?" Alexis shouted as she picked me up from the floor.

"Hmph." I mumbled as I tripped over my own feet and fell into Cameron.

"Okay... we need to get her bed. Let's take her upstairs to Kyla's room." Cameron said while helping Alexis with holding me up.

Each of them took one of my arms as they walked me up the stairs, and plopped me down on Kyla's bed. As soon as I hit the bed, I snuggled into the pillow and passed out.

"Do you really think we should just leave her here?" Alexis asked as she pulled the top blanket over my body to keep her warm.

"She'll be fine, she just needs to sleep it off and we'll be fine." Cameron replied reassuring Alexis as he opened the door for her. "Come on, let's go back out and dance. Ash will be alright."

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

After the confrontation with Alexis at the dance, I wasn't in the greatest mood for the rest of the dance. When we got back to Kyla's, all I wanted to do was drink and dance some more to try and forget the whole thing. I guess I got a little too carried away because within two hours of being there, I was more than drunk.

"Yo Spence, are you alright, maybe you should go lie down and sleep it off." Kyla asked, noticing me fumbling around.

"Maybe I should... do you mind if I crash in your room?"

"Sure, I can take my parents room with Josh for the night. Just go sleep it off and I'll see you in the morning. Do you need help getting up there?"

"No, I'll be good." I nodded and gave Kyla a hug before making my way upstairs.

I had to plow her way through some passed out people on the stairs, but eventually I made my way up to Kyla's room and fell down on the bed, not turning on the lights. As I made my way underneath the blankets, the bed shifted causing me to jump up and turn the lights on.

"What the hell? Ashley, what are you doing here?" I yelled, shocked that Ashley was in the bed.

"Hmph." Ashley mumbled and wiped her eyes while rolling her head over so she was facing me. "Spencie?"

"Yeah, it's me." I replied making my way back to the bed and sitting down on it.

"I missed you." Ashley whispered while reaching up and pushing a strand of hair behind my ear and gently cupping my face before she leaned in and passionately kissed me.

Too far gone to care, I shoved Ashley back, pushing her down on her back and deepening the kiss by allowing Ashley's tongue to pass my lips, darting in and out. Throwing off both their tops, I fell back down onto Ashley and began nibbling her neck before moving back to her mouth. I felt her hands all over her back as her nails dug in as I was kneading her breast with my hand.

Ashley flipped me on her back and pulled off my pants and underwear, as well as her own. She ran her fingers through my already wet slit, as I moaned loudly into her mouth and my hips hitched upwards.

"Fucking hell, Ashley!" I yelled as she pressed her thumb against my clit and slowly played with it. "I love you so much, please don't tease me."

She pressed two fingers slowly inside, as I felt my body tremble and dug my nails into her back as she began working them in and out at a faster pace. I began grinding my hips against her hand, increasing the pace at which her fingers were working as I kept moaning her name loudly.

"Yes, yes, yes..." I moaned over and over again into her ear as she inserted a third finger and started a harder thrust with her fingers.

She could feel me starting to tighten around her as I became wetter and could no long control my own breathing. As she pulled in and out harder, I unlocked my lips from hers and pressed my forehead against hers while she curled her fingers and hit my spot, causing me over the edge.

"Oh fuck A-Ashley!" I yelled, clinging onto her back and I rode out my high and came down.

"I love you so much, Spence." Ashley whispered as she collapsed on top of my chest and played with my sweaty, damp hair.

"I love you too, Ash." I whispered back, pulling her up and kissing her erratically all over her face.

It was the last thing I remember saying before we both passed out, too exhausted from what had just happened, and from the flowing alcohol in our veins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. A Long Road

So second update of the day for you. It's a bit short, but whatever.

Enjoy and R & R if you want.

_Chapter 26 – A Long Road_

**Ashley's POV**

The morning after prom, I found myself in Kyla's bed with one enormous hangover and one blonde ex-girlfriend. That night became a huge blur for me after I got to Kyla's and imagine my surprise when I woke up the next morning with a naked Spencer in my arms, major setback on the break up front. I was hoping she was just as drunk as I was when I slipped out of bed and grabbed my clothes. I ran out of the house and it's avoided her for the past week.

"I can't believe you slept with Spencer, Ash..." Alexis said, while I paced back and forth rapidly in front of her.

"Yeah, well it wasn't exactly on my agenda for the night, Aly. It just happened, I don't even remember it. All I remember is waking up with both of us being naked in Kyla's bed."

"Does she remember?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her in like a week, and I'm certainly not going to go up to her and be like, 'So do you remember our drunken night of sex at prom?'."

"Yeah... that probably wouldn't be the best way to approach that topic."

"No shit Sherlock. It's just if she does remember, she might read something into it."

"Like you are now?" Alexis said, making my head pop her direction.

"No, I am overanalyzing, it's completely different."

"Right..."

"Don't judge me." I snapped, stopping in my tracks from pacing and crossing my arms at the tiny brunette sitting on the couch giving me a look.

"Okay... well let's say, hypothetically that Spencer was just as drunk as you were that night and doesn't remember, and she just woke up to an empty bed, naked. What are you going to do then?"

"Nothing. What she doesn't know can't hurt her." I said, plopping down on the couch besides Alexis and slouching.

"Ashley, you know you can't do that to her. This isn't the first time she'll have woken up alone and naked after a party, can you honestly do that to her? I know you still love her, and even though you think what you're doing is right, you can't leave her in the dark for her to think _it_ happened again."

"Shit. You're right... I can't do that to her."

"You need to go talk to her. The longer you let her think that she woke up alone and naked, the worse it will get. And you do need to do it before the graduation ceremony tonight, because after that you may not get another chance."

"Thanks, Aly."

"Well what are best friends for... go."

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

I was in my room getting ready for the graduation ceremony that was in an hour and a half. Kyla was supposed to come over and get ready with me before the ceremony so when I heard a knock at the door, I assumed it would be her. Boy was I wrong...

"Ashley." I whispered as I opened the door to reveal my ex-girlfriend.

"Hi Spencer." She mumbled back, keeping her eyes on mine as she took in a deep breath. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay? Did you want to come in?" I asked curiously, having no clue what she was talking about.

She came in and took a seat on my couch. I followed, but sat in the chair across from her, wanting to keep some distance between the two of us. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Ashley loudly sighed and looked up at me.

"It's about prom..." She finally said, dragging the three words out slowly.

"You don't have any right to talk to me about Chloe." I barked before seeing her reaction to my remark.

"No, it's not about Chloe. We're not together anymore and as much as I don't like her, you had every right to take whoever you wanted to prom."

"So what is this about then?" I asked, lowering my voice to a normal tone.

"How drunk were you at the after party?" Ashley asked, shifting in her seat a bit and looking uncomfortable asking me the question.

"Where are you with this?"

"I was beyond wasted, and Cameron and Alexis thought it'd be best if I crashed early so they brought me up to Kyla's room."

"Oh my god..." I whispered, realizing what she was about to tell me.

"I don't remember anything after them leaving me there until I woke up the next morning... with you in the same bed."

"Naked." I blurted out, as my mouth dropped to the floor in shock.

"Yeah, you weren't the only one who woke up naked in that bed. That's kind of why I'm here, I shouldn't have left you there alone, but I panicked and all I could think about was just getting out there. And whatever happened that night, I'm just really sorry that I left you there to think the worst happened."

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me, especially after what happened in the past."

"Yeah, I didn't want you thinking it was like that because even though both of us were drunk, I'm positive it wasn't like _that_." Ashley added, giving me a small smile.

"I'm sure it wasn't either." I agreed and returned a smile.

"Well I should probably go and let you get ready for tonight. Congratulations Spencer." Ashley said softly, getting up off the couch and walking towards the door.

"You too, Ash, and for what it's worth... I wish I did remember that night." I replied, opening the door for her.

"Me too."

-----------------------------

**Alexis' POV**

"So how'd it go?' I asked, as our room door opened and Ashley walked into the room.

"It's done."

"You talked to her?" I asked, throwing Ashley her gown and hat.

"Yup." Ashley simply said, pulling her gown over her head and adjusting it to her liking.

"Yup? That's all I'm going to get?"

"Fine, yes... we talked." Ashley laughed as she threw her hat at me.

"Oh come on Ash! You know I thrive for this stuff, what happened?" I asked, hitting her in the arm lightly as she continued to laugh.

"It was good, a bit emotional, but that's to be expected. We were both civil to each other and I think we ended it on a good note which is somewhat enlightening. It was hard, seeing her up close and everything, but you were right, it needed to be done. It was sort of like our closure."

"That's amazing, Ash."

"Yeah it was good." She replied with a smirk and small laugh of contentment. "Come on, let's go graduate, Aly."

-----------------------------

**Teagan's POV (At graduation)**

"It's been a long road getting right here, to our high school graduation, and as we look back and remember how we got here, our hearts will be filled with memories that will last us a lifetime. From dances with all of our friends, to winter carnivals that made us way too cold, and to prom where we had our last final dance, it will all be sketched into our hearts and never forgotten. Although we have yet to embark on our real journey, the last four years of our lives have shaped us all, and each step we take from this point on, will be a direct reflection of how this place impacted us as people. As we go forward in life, these years will be seen as stepping stone so something greater. I'm not going to say this is the beginning of the end because the way I see it, it's not the end. We have formed such strong friendships over the years and impacted each other so much that there will never be an end to this. So congratulations seniors, we finally emerge as adults, I wish you the best."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	27. A Fresh Start

Okay so I changed my mind, I'll update three times per day so that by the end of tomorrow, you guys will have the full story.

So with the remaining chapters taking place in university, I cut the majority of the cast from the story as I didn't think it would be realistic sticking them all at the same university and it would've been way too confusing switching back and forth between all the different ones.

So I'm keeping four of the main characters, and bringing in at least three new ones, one being important and the other two are not as important.

**Ashley and Alexis** are going to be at DePaul, while **Spencer and Kyla** are going to be at Northwestern. I didn't want to put them at California colleges as I feel as though Ashley has matured out of that "Cali" stage in her life after meeting Spencer. Plus DePaul is a really good school for music. As for Spencer, Illinois isn't too far away from Ohio so I found that it worked. I was also watching the NCAA Division I Women's Lacrosse Championship when I was planning it out and Northwestern just dominated, so I was like "sold".

**Cameron** is not going to be around until maybe the last chapter or so.

_Chapter 27 – A Fresh Start_

_**At DePaul University...**_

**Ashley's POV**

"Ashley! Get your ass out of bed!" Alexis yelled at me, throwing a pillow at my head and causing me out of my sleep.

"What the hell Aly, I'm sleeping over here." I yelled back, throwing the pillow off of my head back onto the ground.

"We have to get to our own auditions, you know... finding a lead singer to sing your songs because you're too scared to and a drummer."

"Shit, that's today?" I screamed, throwing the blankets off and throwing on some newish clothes I had lying around our room.

We ran to the music room that we had rented out for once a week at the university where there was already a rather long line. Being in the music program had its benefits when you wanted the word to get around that you're looking for singers and drummers. We didn't technically need a lead singer for our band, but I didn't feel right singing my songs anymore, especially when I was still writing songs about _her._

We finished auditioning people within two hours and we had narrowed it down to four people, two singers and two drummers. We gave them each the same song and told them to come back in a weeks time to perform it with us seeing as the final audition will be how well they mess with Alexis and I.

-----------------------------

_**A week later...**_

**Alexis' POV**

We met back with the four remaining people a week later to see how they played with Ashley and I and how good the chemistry was between us. We had given them a song we were planning on playing for our gig Ashley had booked us in November. There was this place downtown called Bruno's that played live music and she had pulled a few strings to get us on the list.

At the end of the auditions we ended up going with two guys, Gabe and Tyler. Gabe was the lead singer. He had dark brown scruffy hair and was medium height and build, perfect for girls to ogle over on stage. Our new drummer, Tyler was a skinny guy with light brown hair.

"Alright so welcome to the band you guys, our first gig is in November, so we really have to get started on these songs quickly. I've booked this room for three times a week now so we should be able to be ready by then if manage our time well." Ashley said, handing Gabe and Tyler the majority of the songs.

"We'll meet back here Monday, so go home and go through the songs and practice them and be ready when you come back on Monday." I added before letting the two guys leave, leaving Ashley and I in the room.

"So what do you think?"

"They both need some work, but it's doable." Ashley replied, slouching back in her chair and reading over the new song.

"Gabe is hot, and he's got a sick voice."

"Hey, no, there's none of that in our band so get that nasty thought out of your mind Alexis Coleman!" Ashley shouted, sitting straight up in the chair and pointing at me before letting out a laugh.

"Don't worry I'm not going to sleep with him... I was just stating the obvious." I said, throwing Ashley a smile. "Now Tyler on the other hand, I'd definitely sleep with him."

"Seriously, do not even joke about that, Aly." Ashley laughed as she got up and nudged me in the shoulder.

"You know I just like pushing your buttons. Come on, we've got class in ten and I want to grab a coffee before it starts."

-----------------------------

_**At Northwestern University...**_

**Spencer's POV**

The first week of school was hectic, I managed to find time to make it to the bookstore to buy all my books, which weighed a ton. I'm pretty sure buying books is a workout all by itself. I found myself waiting in a long line to get to the cash.

"Don't you hate these long book lines... I feel like I move more backwards than forwards." A voice behind me whispered over my shoulder to me.

I turned around to see a blonde girl standing there with her hands full of books.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I replied back, giving her a smile to try and be polite.

"You a freshman?" She asked throwing a head nod towards my own set of books in my hand.

"How could you tell..." I laughed, struggling as I tried to readjust my grip on my books.

"I just have my good instincts, plus I would hope I would've noticed you around before." She said, turning the corner of her mouth slightly upwards and raising her one eyebrow a bit.

"Megan." She said, trying to loosen her hand so she could put it out in front of me.

"Spencer, Spencer Carlin." I replied looking the blonde up and down a few times and shaking her hand.

The first thing I noticed about the girl was her eyes, she had beautiful blue eyes that complimented her blonde hair remarkably well. She was a bit taller than me and I could tell by her figure she was athletic.

"So what are you here for, Carlin?" She asked, moving a bit closer as the line moved a bit.

"Journalism, how about you?"

"Second year taking business, but I'm here on an athletic scholarship. You are looking at one of the starting attackers for the Wildcats varsity lacrosse team."

"Wow, sophomore and already on the starting line, you must be pretty good." I commented, shifting my weight on one side and readjusting my books out of nervousness.

"What can I say, I have excellent hands... and court sense. I'm good at seeing openings and when I do, I take advantage of it." Megan said softly, biting her lower lip and licking them subtly. "Maybe you should come out to a game sometime?"

"Yeah... maybe." I replied, noticing the line had moved substantially and I was at the front of it now.

"Here's my number," She said, scribbling it down on a loose piece of paper and handing it over to me. "Let me know if that maybe turns into a definite 'yes'."

-----------------------------

**Kyla's POV**

I was relaxing in my dorm room when Spencer came in carrying a handful of books that she immediately threw on her bed.

"I hate the first week of school..." Spencer whined, laying back on her bed and pushing the books out of the way.

I laughed and turned in my swivel chair. "Oh yeah, what's your excuse this time?"

"The book lines are ridiculous, not to mention I feel like I'm carrying a book full of bricks. These things are so freaking heavy, they're going to give me a hernia."

"Good thing I have Josh to carry my books." I joked.

"There was this girl though..." She sighed rather loudly.

"Oh yeah? Keep talking..."

"Her name's Megan, she's a sophomore and plays lacrosse. Slightly taller than me, blue eyes, blonde hair, she was really pretty. She gave me her number if I ever wanted to come watch one of her games." Spencer said, taking the piece of paper out of her pocket and lifting it in the air slightly.

"I think you should call her." Kyla suggested happily.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not? You seem to be into her, and obviously she wants you to come watch her play."

"I don't know..." Spencer said indecisively.

"It's been three months Spence, and I've let you mope around all summer. But we're at a new school now, and you have a fresh start, it's time to get over Ashley."

"I am totally over Ashley alright, I just don't know if I should be throwing myself into a new relationship when school has just started."

"You're going to go watch her play lacrosse... it's not like it's that big on the commitment scale. Go, have fun, and stop making up lame excuses like school work." I said, throwing a notebook at her head.

"Fine..." Spencer agreed.

-----------------------------

_**Two weeks later...**_

**Spencer's POV**

It had been two weeks since I had called Megan and arranged to see one of her lacrosse games. We ended up going out for dinner after the game in celebration of their win. And since then I had been to three more of her games, each one of which they won, and four additional dates with her. She was the complete opposite of Ashley, which was a breath of fresh air, but at the same time, made me miss what Ashley had.

"So I'm thinking you'll need to make it a ritual to come out to our games now Carlin, seeing as how every time you come, we managed to pull off a win." Megan said, grabbing my hand across from the table as we sat there and ate.

"Well as long as my girlfriend keeps playing as well as she is, I guess I can show up to the games..." I joked as I threw a fry into her mouth.

"You're getting better at that, Carlin. I see I have taught you well." She replied, throwing one back at me that I caught in my mouth.

"I'm a quick learner." I smiled, and stuck out the fry before sucking it back in my mouth and swallowing it.

"I've noticed." Megan replied, lifting her eyebrows seductively and caressing my hand with her thumb. "But anyways, the team is having this party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to it?"

"I don't know, are there going to be any hot pieces around that I could hook up with?"

"Most definitely, and the word is that the team's starting sophomore attacker has her dorm room all to herself tonight."

"Sounds promising."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	28. Perfectly Blue

First update of the day. Enjoy.

So we are nearing the end of this story, I've planned out 30 chapters for this fic which means there is only three left. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, and it's a pretty major one at that.

So I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you guys think.

_The song used in this chapter is "So Contagious" by Acceptance. The song is in italics._

_Chapter 28 – Perfectly Blue_

_**Two months later...**_

**Alexis' POV**

It was a few days until the band had their first gig. As Ashley and the rest of the band prepared for the gig, I decided to make a trip out to Northwestern. I figured she needed to have a talk with an old friend there.

"Hey Kyla, thanks for meeting me here. I didn't know where I could find her when I came so I really appreciate your help." I said while joining Kyla at a table in the campus quad.

"Does Ashley know you came here?" Kyla asked curiously.

"No, I didn't want to tell her because I know she would convince me not to come, but I needed to come. Ashley's been... miserable and she's trying, but I just can't stand seeing her like that anymore."

"So you think that you showing up here out of the blue and telling Spencer that Ashley is miserable is going to make her run back to Ashley?"

"No," I laughed, "I came here to invite Spencer... and you, to our first official gig."

"Gig?" Kyla asked, shifting in her seat a bit, and leaning over the table a bit.

"Ashley and I started a band... and we're playing Friday night at Bruno's. I know it would mean the world to Ashley if Spencer could come. We both know that Spencer wants to be there when Ashley's dreams start to come true."

"Well... I'm not the one you're going to have to sell this to. Spencer should be here soon, I asked her to meet me here."

Kyla and I continued chatting for a few minutes before Spencer showed up, who was very surprised at my presence.

"Alexis? Is that you?" Spencer questioned, making her way over to the table and taking a seat between the two girls.

"Hi Spencer, it's been awhile..." I replied quietly.

"How have you been?" Spencer asked politely, already knowing that I was probably here because of Ashley.

"I've been good, but we both know I didn't come here for a lovely chat to catch up on old times. Ashley and I started a band..."

"... seriously? That's amazing Alex!" Spencer cut me off.

"And we would both love if you could come this Friday to our first gig. We go on at 9:15 at Bruno's, downtown." I continued while looking down at the table at the end.

"Ash doesn't know you're here right now does she...?"

"No, she doesn't, but I still know she'd love it if you came. I wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case."

"Well thank you for coming down here and inviting me, Alex. I'll see if I can make it down there..." Spencer said while lowering her voice and head.

"Alright, that's all I came here to say so I guess I'll head back. If you decide to come Friday, I'll see you then, if not well... I'll see you whenever." I said while getting up from the table and began to walk away.

"How is she?" Spencer yelled after me, making me stop in her tracks.

"She misses her best friend..." I replied, not looking back, and then continue to walk away.

I didn't know if Spencer would actually show or not, judging from her facial expression when I asked, I would assume no, but I was hoping that Kyla would change her mind, that's another reason why I met with her first. I wanted to put it in her head that Ashley still wanted Spencer, and it was true. I just needed to get out of Kyla's head, that Ashley was still what Spencer wanted, which I only hoped was true.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

I made my way back to my dorm room after Kyla had left me by myself at the table once Alexis left. When I woke up this morning, the second to last person I ever expected to see was Alexis. After the talk they had, Alexis left my mind boggled, wondering and asking so many questions that I knew I didn't have the answers to.

"_She misses her best friend..."_ Those five words kept repeating in my mind as I laid on my bed.

"Carlin!" Megan yelled while jumping on me and scaring me.

"Megan, holy shit, don't do that to a girl!" I yelled back as Megan stayed on top of me, straddling me with her legs.

"You love it when I do that to _a_ _girl_." Megan seductively whispered as she leaned down and kissed me on my neck, and slowly made her way to my mouth.

I pushed Megan away slightly and stared deeply into her eyes, "Do you mind if we just cuddle Megan, I'm not really in the mood right now..."

"Sure Carlin, you know it's not about sex with me." Megan replied, falling down beside me and giving me a smile.

"Thanks Meg." I said while moving my head over top of Megan and intertwining our hands.

"So what's on your mind?" Megan asked while playing with my fingers.

"An old friend from my high school came by this afternoon and asked me to go see their band on Friday night. I don't know if I should go or not, I mean I've tried so hard to forget about what happened in high school... and I don't know if I want to feel that pain again."

Megan brought her hand up to my face and cupped it gently and caressed my cheek with her thumb.

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to, Carlin. But if this person came up here and invited you in person, don't you think you owe it to them to show up? I mean that's got to mean something that they invited you despite what happened in high school. And it probably means a lot to them if you showed."

"I know it would mean a lot to them if I went, and it would mean a lot to me too. It's just... I don't want to get sucked back into that world." I said softly while turning my face towards Megan who still had her hand on my cheek. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course babe, you know if you need me by your side, I'll always be here for you." Megan said leaning in and giving me a light kiss.

"I don't deserve you, you know that Meg."

"Probably not, but I still love you." Megan joked while rolling on top of me.

"I love you too, Meg." I said back, leaning my head forward and giving Megan a more passionate kiss.

-----------------------------

_**A few days later... (Friday)**_

**Ashley's POV**

Gabe, Tyler, Alex and I had made our way onto the stage in front of a crowded room of university students. I walked over and picked up my guitar while Tyler made his way back to the drums and Alex made her way to her bass. Gabe moved to the microphone, calmed the crowd and began speaking.

"Hey guys, so we are Perfectly Blue, and this song is called "So Contagious" and was written by our guitarist, Ashley Davies. We hope you like it." Gabe yelled into the microphone before giving me the signal to start the small guitar solo at the beginning.

_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected  
And I can tell I've been moving in so slow  
Don't let it throw you off too far  
Cause I'll be running right behind you_

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

As Gabe kept on singing, I spotted a hot blonde girl in the crowd dancing away, taking my mind away from playing the song and completely infatuated with the girl. I continued to stare closer at the girl, trying to get a better look, but with all the people around her, I couldn't get a good look at her face.

_  
Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable  
Cause I believe in loving you at first sight  
I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to..  
To take a hold of you_

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

_Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
Come to think of it, I'm aching  
On account of my transgression..  
Will you welcome this confession?_

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

The crowd begins to applaud as the song fades out and the band makes it off the stage. I immediately ran into the crowd in search for the blonde beauty, knowing she was somewhere in the crowd. I spotted the blonde soon enough, dancing with some other blonde chick, pretty intimately, not that it's going to stop me from going up to her. As I approached closer, the girl's back was turned to her, so I still hadn't got a really good look at her face, just her body and the backside of her.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask for a dance?" I yelled over the music while grabbing the girl on the shoulder and gently turning her around. "SPENCER? You're the blonde girl that I was staring at the whole time I was on stage...?"

"Hi Ash..." Spencer replied seeming a bit nervous while the girl she was dancing with snuck closer and put her arms around Spencer's waist and looked at me, who had a completely shocked expression on my face.

"Hi, I'm Megan, Spencer's girlfriend. That was a sick song you wrote, you're really talented." The blonde jumped in and threw out her hand.

Not wanting to make it awkward, I put out her hand in response and shook it, throwing in a fake smile at the end to seem friendly.

"Thanks, I actually wrote it early last year, but we never got to play it until now. I'm Ashley, Ashley Davies. I can't believe you came Spencer, I mean how'd you know we were playing tonight? I wanted to invite you and everything, but we kind of lost touch so I didn't know if I should or not..."

"Yeah, Alex invited us. She said it would mean a lot to you if I came, it being your first gig and everything." Spencer replied, while taking Megan's arms from off her waist and just holding her hand. "I wasn't going to at first because I didn't know if it would be weird or not, but Megan here convinced me into it."

I looked up at the other blonde, not nearly as beautiful as Spencer, but not horrible looking. She was a bit taller than Spencer, but not by much and she had this athletic look to her, which made sense as Spencer loved that look. Her eyes were blue, but nothing compared to the perfection that were Spencer's eyes. They were perfectly blue... I knew that Spencer would move on eventually, it was just hard to see it up close and personal, especially since I hadn't gotten over what I did to Spencer back in high school. Somewhere in my heart, I still believed she was my person.

"Hey, I think I had some influence on whether you showed tonight too there, Spence" a girly voice came from behind them. I curiously tried to peak around the two blonde's, as the voice was familiar to me.

"Nice to see you again, Ashley." The brunette appeared beside Spencer and Megan.

"Kyla? You came too!" I shouted, while throwing my arms in the air and reaching in for a hug, which I failed to do with Spencer, making the situation for her a bit awkward.

"Of course, like I would miss you play, plus bands always have hot guys around to scope out." She laughed while gesturing backstage and nudging me a bit. Spencer noticed our playfulness got a bit fidgety and down, seeing Kyla and I be so chummy with one another, only I noticing before quickly backing slightly away from the three of them.

"Speaking of bands, I should probably be getting back and helping them pack up. Well I'm glad you guys came, and I'll have to take a reign check on that dance until a later date... It was really good to see you, Spence, you look great. You too, Ky. And it was nice to meet you, Megan. Have a great night." I pulled it together enough to get out the small paragraph before bolting backstage to where Alex was finishing packing up the gear.

"Ash, are you okay? You're in tears." Alex asked while running over to me who had collapsed on my knees onto the floor and was covering my face with my hands. "What happened?"

"You shouldn't have invited her, Alex... I wasn't ready to see her like that, with someone else, someone who wasn't me." I cried out, trying to wipe the falling tears from my face.

"I didn't know she had a girlfriend, let alone that she would bring her here tonight. I'm so sorry Ashley, I just know how important tonight was for you, and Spencer should've been here for that, no matter where you two are in your lives."

"Alex, you know we haven't talked since the beginning of the summer, things between Spencer and I are non-existent. Even if I still love her, it's over between us."

"Well some things just are not meant to last. They take a place in your heart and make you smarter the next time around." Alex said seriously, too serious for Alex as I picked up on.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" I looked up at Alex expectantly.

"Honestly... if it was anyone other than you and Spencer, yeah I do, but if we're talking about you guys, then no. You guys are meant to be together, and people who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end. I just thought it'd make you feel better if I told you that you should move on..." Alex said, laughing through it as I stared at her.

"Just give it time, do all you can do to win her heart, and let fate take its course." Alex whispered while hugging me as I had stopped crying, but was still on the floor. "But you need to stop writing all these love songs about her, and tell her yourself, not through your music."

"How can I win her heart when it's already taken by that blonde, it's not mine to take anymore."

"Ashley, you seriously think that the girl Spencer is with right now is actually competition for you?"

"She's just a placeholder, Ash." Kyla comes walking in from behind the curtain, which leads on to the dance floor. "Megan... she's just a placeholder for you. Spencer may have thought she has moved on, but we all know that she'll never replace you. But that doesn't mean her heart's not broken, because you did a major number on it, Ash."

Alex and I both looked up at the girl, surprised by her entrance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt or anything..." Kyla said apologetically while lowering her head a tiny bit.

"It's fine Ky... you didn't." Alex replied because I had begun crying again.

"It's just why would she take me back after I completely stomped on her heart? If I was afraid then, what makes you think I won't run again?" I mumbled as the tears continued to come. "I told her I didn't love her anymore, what right do I have to ask for her back?"

"You still _DO_ love her though, you just said that because there was no other way to let her go. You thought you were doing what was best for her by lying to her. People make mistakes all the time. I don't know if she'll take you back, but isn't it worth trying?" Alex said while wiping away more tears from my face and leaning her arm around me to comfort me.

"I just don't want to ruin it if she's truly happy with Megan, even if she's just a placeholder like you said, Ky, I couldn't cause someone else that much pain. I know how much it hurts losing Spencer."

"So what you're saying is that you would rather be alone and miserable if that means Spencer is happy, even if it's not with you?"Alex asked curiously as I nodded in response.

"That's bullshit!" Kyla yelled while taking a step closer to the two girls on kneeling on the floor. "She's not truly happy with Megan because she still loves you! You think you're doing the right thing by letting Spencer be with Megan, well you're not. She'll never be as happy as she will be with you."

"Kyla! Where are you?" Spencer yelled, eventually coming through the curtains and seeing the three of us girls on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude... I was just looking for Kyla cause Megan wanted to leave. Wait, have you been crying, Ash?"

Kyla and Alex look at each other, and slowly get up off the ground, "Yeah... we're just going to go, I'll wait out back for you." Alex said while picking up her bass case and Kyla grabbing my guitar case and made their way out the back door, leaving Spencer alone with me.

"I didn't want you to see me like this..." I mumbled, wiping away my tears and sniffling.

"Are you okay, I mean what's this all about?" Spencer asked while kneeling down beside me and stroking my hair.

"I miss you, Spence. And seeing you here with Megan tonight, I mean I'm happy for you, it just hurts, that's all."

"Ashley, you broke up with me. You told me you didn't love me anymore."

"Well I lied, okay!" I yelled, getting up and wiping more tears away from my eyes.

"What do you mean you lied?" Spencer asked aggressively while following me and getting her up herself.

"I still love you, I never stopped! I just... I didn't want to hold you back from where you wanted to go in life. You have so much more potential than I do, Spence, and I didn't want you to waste it on me."

"Waste it? Ashley, loving you was not a waste... far from it." Spencer took a step closer to me as I had dropped my head and was looking at the floor. She lifted my chin with her hand so we were looking into each other's eyes. "You have so much more potential than you give yourself credit for, Ash. Look at what you did tonight, and what you've done to get here, and what I'm sure you're going to do in the future. You are incredible."

Just then, Spencer leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. As our lips touched, all the feelings that hovered over us, spilled out and we could not control deepening the kiss.

Spencer quickly felt my tongue graze her bottom lip, and accepted my dominance over her mouth. As the kiss kept intensifying, we found ourselves parallel on the floor with me on top of Spencer with my legs in between Spencer's. I gripped Spencer's waist before slowly tracing my hand up Spencer's side, lifting her shirt in the process and eliciting a soft moan from Spencer. I moved to Spencer's neck and sucked and nibbled on her pulse point as Spencer began caressing the peach fuzz on the back of my neck.

As I sucked harder on Spencer's neck and brought my hand higher, Spencer snapped out of her Ashley infatuated daze and rolled her head away from me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I should get back to Megan, she's waiting for me." Spencer mumbled while beginning to cry, she pulled back from me.

"Spencer, wait!" I yelled trying to grab Spencer's hand before she quickly ran out the way she came, leaving me standing there alone with the remains of Spencer's lip gloss on my lips.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

I ran quickly out of the band room and back on the dance floor, finding Megan close by. I tried to contain the tears flowing out of my eyes, but couldn't stop by the time Megan came over to me.

"Spencer, what's wrong? Where's Kyla?" Megan asked while cupping my face and wiping away the tears away with her thumb. "Is this about Ashley...?"

"She was backstage when I went looking for Kyla. She was on the floor crying with Alex and Kyla around her and then they left us so we could talk."

I collapsed on the ground and threw my hands over my face.

"I went over to comfort her because she looked so devastated, and then before I knew it she was telling me she never stopped loving me and just one thing led to another and --" I cut myself off as I began to cry again.

"...We kissed, and I'm so sorry Megan. I just... I don't know what happened. And I know that doesn't change anything, and there's no excuse for what I did. I'm just so unbelievably sorry."

"Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?" Megan asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I kissed her... I just got caught up in the moment." I said apologetically, still weeping on the ground.

"I really don't know what to say, I mean I knew we would see her here tonight, I just didn't think... I thought you came here for closure, not to reopen all of it again." Megan said while beginning to pace around me.

"I didn't come here for closure or to reopen old wounds. I came here to support her as a friend and things just got way out of control. Megan, I love you, and that may not mean anything to you right now after what I've done, but I need you to know that I do." I pleaded, wiping the tears away from my eyes and stumbling while I tried to get up.

"I just don't know where this whole situation puts us, Spencer. I mean obviously you still have feelings for Ashley, and I don't know if I can stay with you knowing that she still has part of your heart."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Ashley will always have a part of my heart. She was my first true love and someone like that always stays with you. But I'm not with her, I'm with you. I can only give you as much of my heart as I have left... and if that's not enough for you then I'm not enough for you." I said while grabbing Megan's hand, stopping her from pacing anymore.

"You're more than enough for me, Spencer." Megan replied, leaning her forehead against mine. "Thank you for being honest with me... We should probably go find Kyla before it gets too late."

-----------------------------

**Alexis' POV**

Kyla and I had made our way to the band's van and started to help Gabe and Tyler pack everything up so they were ready to go. We had left Ashley and Spencer just a short while ago so that the two of them could talk privately. As the four of them were just finishing putting everything in the truck, Spencer and Megan came through the back door.

"There you are, Kyla. We're going to head out, are you coming?" Megan asked politely, looking at me and then the other two boys standing by the van with a less than enthusiastic glare.

Megan was looking very protective of Spencer as she tightly grasped her hand and was almost completely in front of the girl, like hiding her. Spencer looked like she had been bawling her eyes out as her eyes were all puffy and red.

"Yeah sorry, I was just helping them pack up the truck, we can go now." Kyla responded, while glancing at the band members as well noticing Megan's glares. "Anyways, thanks again for inviting us down, Alexis. You guys were great up there, you'll have to let me know when you guys play again." She said turning to me and giving me a goodbye hug as she followed Megan and Spencer through the backdoor and back in the club.

Eventually Ashley came out of the building and jumped in the back of the van without so much as a word to the rest of the band members. It was apparent that she had been crying more as well. Gabe and Tyler jumped in the front of the van while I jumped in the back with Ashley, knowing that if anyone could get her to talk, it'd be me.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or are we just going to sit here some more in silence?" I asked, nudging Ashley lightly, trying to get a little rise out of her.

Ashley looked up at me and gave me an evil stare which made me smile back.

"You know you're going to tell me anyways..."

"I told her I still loved her."

"You what?" I screamed dramatically.

"I told her that I lied and I only broke up with her because I didn't want to hold her back." Ashley replied, giving out a long sigh at the end.

"And then what happened because she came outside and looked like she had just cried out an ocean."

"She started saying stuff about how I had more potential than I thought and how tonight was an example of how incredible I really was... and then she kissed me. And after that, it just got really intense and --"

"...wait she kissed YOU? You didn't kiss her first?" I said, cutting Ashley on mid sentence.

"Yes she kissed me first, but she also stopped it, saying how she shouldn't have done that and how Megan was waiting for her. So she ran off, and left me there." Ashley said while looking back down at the ground again. "I mean, that's just screwing with my head, saying all those things and kissing me like she used to, and then she just walked away."

"Don't you think you kind of walked away from her in high school? Even if you had your reasons, maybe she does too. You forget that she's probably hurting just as much as you are, Ash. Even though you didn't mean to, you broke her heart last year, and a heart is a fragile thing, it can only take so much. One of the hardest things is giving your heart back to someone who's already broken it."

"It just hurts so much..." Ashley mumbled as she began to cry again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	29. Not What I Expected

This chapter is really short compared to the last one, sorry about that, but it was needed so that I set up the final chapter and could put everything I wanted to into it. So second last chapter for you guys...

The song used in this chapter is "Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins. The song is in _italics._

_Chapter 29 – Not What I Expected_

_**Two months later...**_

**Alexis' POV**

I flew down to Los Angeles a few days before Christmas as Ashley invited me down. After the night at Bruno's, Ashley had been a real mess and I couldn't help but feel it was my fault for inviting Spencer that night. Yet again, my best friend was hurting and I couldn't do anything about it, but I flew down just so she knew I was there for her.

As I arrived at her house, I was greeted at the door by a butler who took my bags and led me up to Ashley's room. He dropped my bags outside her door before knocking and opening the door to reveal Ashley on her bed strumming away on her guitar and singing.

Ashley didn't hear us knock, as she continued with her song.

_I don't know what I've done  
Or if I like what I've begun  
But something told me to run  
And honey you know me it's all or none_

There were sounds in my head  
Little voices whispering  
That I should go and this should end  
Oh and I found myself listening

'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood

See I thought love was black and white  
That it was wrong or it was right  
But you ain't leaving without a fight  
And I think I am just as torn inside

'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood

And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call  
You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all  
But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you  
This is what I have to do

'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood  
Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood.

"Wow, I think that's a bit too slow for the band, but I like it. Very full of angst and heartache. Did you draw from previous experiences?" I asked jokingly, while throwing my bags on the floor and walking over to her bed and giving her a hug.

"Hey Aly, sorry... you know I get lost in my work. I just finished writing it, what you think?"

"Yeah, no it's good. A bit sad though, Ash, are you sure you're alright? Calling me down had me worried enough and now with this song..."

"I'm trying to work through it." She said, lowering her head and strumming a few cords on her guitar. "Hence the guitar and singing."

"Well I'm glad to see you're writing again. Got anything that has a somewhat upbeat tune or just all ballads?" I asked, sitting down on her bed beside her and flipping through the papers laid on across her bed.

"Of course, I have a few already, but I still need to tweak them. Maybe you can help me later with the melodies and such. Have you talked to Gabe and Tyler lately?"

"Yeah, I told them I'd mail them any new stuff you had been working on so they could start on it as soon as possible. They send their best."

We sat on bed for a few hours, working on the songs and playing random things that made Ashley smile. That was my goal for my trip down here, making her smile, and I knew it was going to be hard to do.

-----------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

I felt bad having Alexis come all the way down to California from Chicago for me. She said her family wasn't big on Christmas like mine so she didn't mind, but having me mope around all the time probably wasn't her idea of fun.

In the past few days that she had been here, we hadn't really got around to doing much. I pretty much stayed in my house and never went out unless it was absolutely necessary. It was such a strange feeling being home for the holidays as for the last two years I had spent them in Ohio with Spencer. I really missed her and I was really starting to regret the decision I made to let her go.

"So are we just going to sit in the house for the entire time I'm here?" Alexis asked, making her way to the couch and taking a seat beside me.

"Meh, I hadn't really thought about it." I replied, flipping through the television channels. "I am throwing a party for New Year's Eve, but that doesn't involve leaving the house. Just more people will be here, Cameron is coming down I think."

"How is he doing? I haven't talked to him since we graduated."

"He's good, been real busy training and such. He's trying to earn his dues at UCLA. He's hoping to make it onto the starting line up by next fall, as the kid who plays his position is graduating this spring." I said, filling in Alexis with as much as he told me when I talked to him on the phone.

"So how about we go like snowboarding up in Vermont for a few days? Shred up some snow and get out of this California heat, maybe get some fresh air to clear your head?" Alexis asked me, before I froze up remembering Spencer and my trip to Vermont the first time I went to Ohio.

With all of the memories flowing back, I could control myself as I brought down into tears right in front of her and ran out of the room.

-----------------------------

**Alexis' POV**

I ran upstairs after Ashley who left the room in tears. It took me a while to find her as I wasn't familiar yet with her house and it was a mansion. I eventually found Ashley's room and found her lying on her bed, sprawled out and still crying her eyes out.

"Ashley." I whispered, joining her on her bed and stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry Aly, I know it's not fair to you coming here and me being a complete wreck like this." She whimpered out, trying to control her tears.

"Hey, no, don't do that. I knew when I came down here it was to be your best friend. And if that means partying with you or sitting by you while you cry, it's all the same for me." I said, stroking her hair and pulling it out of her face.

"It's just this holiday without Spencer is not what I expected... Being back in Los Angeles instead of Ohio with her, it just sucks."

"Well why don't we go out and do something to try and get your mind off her of? Come on, you still have yet to show me around town." I said, nudging her a bit with my shoulder.

"Maybe later, Aly... I'm not really in the mood right now."

"Ash, it's not going to help staying in here with your thoughts. You have to get out, come on... we don't have to go to the clubs or anything. Just go anywhere in the city."

"Fine... let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	30. You Always Have Been

So this is the final chapter to the story. I originally had this chapter cut into two tiny chapters, but I ended up putting them together as one big chapter.

I'm not sure if I'll be feeling a sequel or not, it'll depend on how my other stories are going or if you guys want to see one. I already have two more ideas for new stories, so I might start them up and just leave this story complete.

Anyways, thanks for everyone who stuck around till the end of this and for all who read and reviewed.

I hope you enjoy the last chapter and the last instalment to **You Always Have Been**.

_Chapter 30 – You Always Have Been_

_**In Ohio...**_

**Spencer's POV**

Christmas time, one of my favourite times of the year. And with Ashley coming back home with me to Ohio, it was even better. I mean Megan... Megan coming back home with me for Christmas. I definitely shouldn't have gone to that gig back in November, it's completely screwed up my head now, and that's the last thing I need when Megan has forgiven me about the whole ordeal and come back home with me for Christmas. Why can't I stop thinking about her though...?

It was a few days after Christmas, and the holiday had gone over really well so far. My family loved Megan, as anyone would, and it was completely drama free. It was the day before New Year's Eve and Kyla had thrown a party that both Megan and I decided to go to.

"Spencer!" Megan yelled, while waving her hands in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Megan, I dazed out, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you wanted a drink. What's going on with you lately, Carlin? You're heads been like out in la la land the past few weeks." Megan asked, squeezing my hand tightly.

"It's just weird being home... and I'm always a bit weird around the holidays. Sorry."

"Are you sure that's it? You know you can talk to me about whatever's on your mind, Carlin."

"I know, Meg, but seriously it's nothing." I replied, kissing her cheek softly. "I could actually use that drink now though."

As Megan and I made our way to the kitchen, I saw Kyla who motioned me over towards her. I told Megan I would meet up with her and that Kyla wanted to talk for a second, leaving Megan to venture onto the kitchen and I walked towards Kyla.

-----------------------------

**Kyla's POV**

I had grabbed Spencer away from my Christmas party and brought her upstairs into my room. I knew something was up with her, and I definitely couldn't talk about it with her down there, especially when I had a feeling it had to do with Ashley.

"Alright Spencer, what is up? You've been acting really weird ever since you brought Megan back here for the holidays." I demanded, grabbing her arm tightly and throwing her into the room and slamming the door behind me.

"Things are fine with us, Ky. But that's the problem, they are _just_ fine. Megan is perfect, I really like her, my family likes her, everyone likes her..." Spencer said before dropping her head to the ground.

"It's Ashley isn't it?"

"I can't get her out of my mind. I mean why did I go see her band, it was such a mistake!" Spencer screamed, throwing her hands up in the air and combing through her hair before resting her hands on her head.

"Spencer... it's me. You can actually be honest with me about this."

Spencer fell back on my bed and let out a loud sigh. "I still love her, and I shouldn't..."

"Why shouldn't you?" I asked aggressively, taking a seat beside her on my bed.

"Because of what she did, she hurt me, I mean _really_ hurt me!"

"Because you know love is all just butterflies and rainbows... I know she hurt you, Spence, and that _sucks_. But if you run from love just because you don't want get hurt again, then you're not really living. You're just settling, and with Megan... you're definitely _just settling_."

"It's just she's been so great through this whole thing, I don't want to hurt her." Spencer said, fidgeting with her hands and rubbing her knuckles.

"And you think not telling her the truth about how you really feel is not hurting her? You have to tell her." I said, grabbing Spencer's hand and squeezing it gently.

"God, I hate it when you're right."

"Yeah, it's a bitch, but you do know I'm right, you have to tell her, Spence." I got up from the bed and stared at Spencer who remained sitting. "Both of them... After you talk to Megan _tonight_, go home and pack some clothes, and tomorrow you're going to board a plane to Los Angeles, and you're going to tell Ashley how you really feel."

"Kyla, tomorrow is New Year's Eve, I'll never be able to get a flight this late."

"It's not a problem, my dad can get you a flight... he holds extra first class seats for his clients all the time."

"Kyla, thank you." Spencer said, getting up and giving me a hug.

"Just thank me when you and Ashley are finally back together."

"Well I guess I should go find Megan then..."

"I guess you should, good luck, Spence. I'll have your ticket ready for you at the airport tomorrow morning, I'll text you the flight time. And I expect you to let your best friend know how everything goes..." I said bringing her back into another hug, this time tighter before Spencer left the room in search for Megan.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

I made my way back downstairs and found Megan standing off to the side, bobbing her head along to the music with two cups in her hand. As she saw me, she extended one of them out for me to take, which I did, just out of politeness.

"Does the offer still stand to talk to you about anything?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"Of course, did you want to go someplace quieter?"

"Yeah, it's probably best we do." I replied, squeezing her hand tighter and walking her back upstairs to an empty bedroom.

As we entered the empty bedroom, we both took a seat on the bed.

"So... uh, this isn't the easiest thing for me to say."

"Stop, you don't need to say anything, I get it. You still love her. I mean, it sucks, but I get it. I was sort of expecting this... I saw the way you looked at her the night at Bruno's and ever since that night, you've been all over the place. I knew it was about her, I was just waiting until you figured that out."

"You know you're amazing, Meg. I really didn't deserve you."

"Yeah, you really didn't." Megan joked, nudging me lightly in the shoulder and then laughing. "You still want to enjoy this party?"

"Hell yeah, I mean if you still want to."

"Of course, let's go have some fun." Megan smiled, throwing her arm around mine and pulling us up off the bed.

-----------------------------

_**In California a few days later...**_

**Ashley's POV**

Being back in Los Angeles, and it being New Years Eve, I thought the old Ashley Davies would come out and play, but she was long gone. I wasn't that girl anymore and we all knew why... a certain blonde had walked into my life about a year and a half ago and turned my world upside down. And then being the idiot I am, I blew it and I let her go. Thinking back at that decision I made, thinking I was looking out for Spencer, it was really just me being afraid. Afraid of what the future had in store for me if I followed her or if she followed me. Afraid of what all of it meant and afraid that sooner or later she would see me for who I truly was. I guess it doesn't matter now... The point is, I gave my heart away almost two years ago, and I never really got it back.

"Ashley, come on! It's New Years Eve and you are standing around like a big mope. I haven't seen in you four months and this is the thanks I get for coming down here? This is your party, you should have some fun!" Cameron yelled over the music while grabbing my arms and swaying them in the air, trying to elicit a somewhat happy response.

"I've been trying all week with her, Cam. It's going to take a lot more than you swaying her arms to get her out of that mood." Alex replied while giving him a drink and taking a sip of her own.

"You know, I didn't have to you fly you out here, Alex... you could've easily stayed back in Chicago." I chirped back at the brunette.

"And miss out on the fun of watching Ashley Davies drowned in self pity? Hell no!" Alex joked while shaking her head and taking another sip of her drink.

"I am not drowning in self pity, I am reflecting on recent events in my life..." I replied while giving Alexis a strict stare.

"You're reflecting on Spencer and not being in Ohio with her for Christmas for the first time in two years...aka drowning in self pity." Alexis said bluntly as she crossed her arms.

"I need a drink."

"Self pity!" Alexis yelled as I went to the keg and poured myself a cup of beer.

"No, this is called getting drunk." I said while downing my drink, and refilling it back up.

"You can call it whenever you want, it's still not going to change the fact that you miss her. You've been like this ever since our first gig, and I know it's hard, but come on... I was rooting for you two, but after everything, I don't think she's coming back. It's been two months, don't you think she would've shown up or called you by now? Maybe it's just better if you move on... you might be waiting your whole life for her to come back, and that's not healthy Ash."

"Then I'll wait my whole life, if that's what it takes for Spencer to come back, I'll wait. There's nothing I'm more sure of in my entire life Alex, she'll come back because she loves me, and I love her. She just needs time to see that for herself. So if that means I have to sit around and 'drowned in self pity' then that's what I'll do."

"Okay how about we stop talking about this and get out on the dance floor. How about it, Ashley? It's almost midnight and you have to have a little bit of fun before the year is up." Cameron pleaded while putting his hand out for me to take.

"Fine, but I don't promise any pro Ashley Davies dance moves out there." I responded reluctantly, chugging down another drink and taking Cameron's hand and having Alexis follow us out on the dance floor.

-----------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

I stood outside Ashley's huge mansion, just standing there staring at it for probably twenty minutes. As people came in and out of it, drunk as hell, all I could do was go over in my head what I was going to say to her. I mean here I was, Spencer Carlin, who had just flown across the country, ready to pour her heart and soul out to the girl of her dreams, the love of her life, Ashley Davies. I think I'm going to puke. Well there's no turning back now... it's now or never.

I made my way inside the large house, scanning each individual room for the brunette. It took me five minutes to make my way to a massive dance room packed with people. The music was blaring and being only 5'3, it was hard to see over the crowd. I made my way through the crowd, sweeping both sides for Ashley. It wasn't Ashley who I spotted first, but it was Cameron dancing with her that drew my attention. I made her way through the random people separating me from the love of her life, before Alex noticed me coming their way, shaking her head, all she could do was smile at me.

"It was about time there Blondie... I was starting to think you were never going to show." Alex shouted past Ashley to me who was now standing right behind her.

Ashley turned around and her jaw dropped as I stood there right in front of her.

"Spencer?" Ashley whispered, gasping for air, with a completely shocked expression on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you think we can go somewhere and talk?" I asked, grasping Ashley's hand and squeezing it gently. Ashley didn't do anything but nod and followed me off of the dance room and up to her bedroom where it was quiet.

"Okay so don't say anything yet, I wanted to go first, and I figured since I flew half way across the country you would let me. Um... okay." I lowered my head and tried to take a big breath in.

"Two years ago you came to my school, and you changed everything for me. You made me fall in love... with this dark and twisted, sarcastic, rebel girl who was from a completely different world. And every single day that I spent with you, I fell more in love with you than you could possibly imagine. And then for some reason I didn't understand at the time, you ran and took it all away. You have no idea how much it hurt to have my heart literally ripped from my chest like that. It took me awhile to understand why you did the things you did back then, but when I came to your first show at Bruno's, I realized that I was just as afraid as you were, and instead of fighting it, I ran like you did. I didn't realize the power our love had over it until that night, and it scared me. So I tried to move on, I really did... Megan was perfect in every way, but one. She wasn't perfect for _me_ because I had already found my perfect match and no one could've even compared or replaced her. But I settled for what Megan offered me because somewhere I hoped that eventually those feelings that I was feeling for you would fade, and I wouldn't have to get hurt again. But every time I tried to forget the feelings that I had for you, they just kept coming back..."

I raised my head and looked into Ashley's eyes. "...and now they're back. And I'm tired of pushing them down, I'm tired of running away from us, because I love you Ashley, I love you. And I never want to lose you again, I just want to be with you."

I kept staring into Ashley's eyes, looking for some sign that she felt the same way, but Ashley remained still. I broke eye contact with her and lowered my head, thinking that Ashley was about to let me down easy, but I looked back up when I felt Ashley put her arms around my waist and brought herself closer to me.

"I love you too Spencer." Ashley whispered while cupping my face with her hand. "I knew it then, I know it now, I'll know it always."

Ashley took a step closer to me so that our bodies were now touching completely.

"You're the one I want to be with, there's no questioning it, there's no holding back, no over analyzing it, it just is. You're it. You're my one."

"I am?"

"**You always have been.**"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Epilogue – Spencer Carlin_

Being the daughter of a famous rock star, music always came easy to me. It used to be my outlet to another world, my safe haven, where I could go and not have to hide who I truly was. It used to be... now my safe haven lied in the arms of Spencer Carlin, the love of my life. The girl who single handily changed my life in a blink of an eye. Being with a girl like her, love never came so easily... being me, never came so easily. In my sophomore year of high school I fell in love, and I became the Ashley Davies I was meant to be; the Ashley Davies that was meant to love Spencer Carlin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is, let me know what you guys think.

I want to add that this story was completely inspired by Everwood's finale episode "Foreverwood".

If you guys are really feeling a sequel, I left the story very open-ended so it is possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
